


Mrs. & Mrs. Sawyer

by AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do, Atlas98



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F, Mercenaries, Sexy Times, Violence, lots of love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do/pseuds/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlas98/pseuds/Atlas98
Summary: They met and fell madly in love. Marriage has its ups and downs, but when the truth about who they are and what they do is outed during a common mission; they're forced to fight for their lives. Caught between their feelings and the crossfire, will they and their marriage survive, or will they end up killing each other?Or the Mr. & Mrs. Smith au no one needed
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 146
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, finally the first chapter!! I've teased enough about it :)  
> Last week marked the 15th anniversary of Mr. & Mrs. Smith and here is Atlas98 and I's version. We stayed close to the original plot because we both really love the movie but of course we added our own touch througout the story. We really hope you'll like it as much as we do. We surely had a lot of fun writing this!
> 
> Drop comments if you enjoyed this ;)

The room’s lighting is measurably down, Maggie notices as she dances her feet on a regular and audibly absent beat. She figures it's supposed to be soothing and enticing to tell the truth. But frankly, it's tiring and depressing. The opposite of what she assumes couples therapy should be. But this is her first time in such a place, so she can’t deny Alex wanting to give it a chance. 

‘’Let me just start by saying that we don’t need to be here.’’ Maggie says slowly ‘’We’ve been married for five years-’’ 

‘’Six.’’ Alex cuts her off. 

Maggie muses on it for half a second. Has it been six years already? 

‘’So, five or six years. This is like a check-up for us. A chance to poke around the engine, maybe change the oil.’’ Maggie reasons calmly, intent to keep going. 

‘’Replace a seal or two.’’ Alex adds, following her line of thinking. 

‘’Yeah, that’s it.’’ Maggie nods, before realizing that perhaps Alex was being sarcastic and mocking her. She doesn’t say anything about the realization. 

The silence is mixed-up with the neutral incredulity on the therapist’s face. Maggie wants to sneak a glance at her wife, but she knows her well enough to know that at the moment, she would be wearing a mask of politeness, her eyes shining and her lips pursed to hide the boredom. It’s how they used to survive party night with their neighbours. 

‘’Alright, then, let’s pop the hood.’’ The man suggests, adjusting his glasses. 

They both nod, hiding the awkwardness and the uncomfortable feeling settling down in their stomachs. Maggie wonders once more why Alex insisted on doing this when she clearly wants to be anywhere else. 

‘’On a scale of one to ten, how happy of a couple are you?’’ the man asks simply. 

‘’Eight.’’ Alex answers immediately, Maggie stalling on the question all together. 

She lifts a hand up, curious and unsurprised by the finality in her wife’s voice. 

‘’Wait, ten being perfectly happy and one totally miserable? Or...’’ Maggie trails on, noticing how relaxed Alex pretends to be. 

‘’Just answer instinctively.’’ The therapist says calmly. 

‘’Okay.’’ Maggie half shrugs, thinking it's a bit unfair to play a game without knowing the rules first. 

She turns toward her wife ‘’Ready?’’ 

Alex nods and they face the therapist with polite smiles. 

‘’Eight.’’ they confirm, not missing a beat as they answer together. 

The walls are between that white and grey Maggie could never understand. It reminds her of her now relationship with her wife. The colour is quite ordinary, neither impressive nor dull, just existing. The truth saddens her miserably and she wishes she could just reach out to the woman to her left, feel the spark she did when they first met, but the countered space between their brown leather chairs is apparently there for a reason. It’s been there for months now, every time they come here to “work through things”. 

According to the glassed moron sitting in front of them anyway. Who was he to tell them that all couples struggle the same problems after a couple of years of marriage? Maggie eyed the framed diploma hanging high on that damn boring wall and wonders once more where her wife found this so-called counsellor. 

She nearly sighs as she catches the half full bourbon bottle not quite hidden on the low shelf of the cabinet. What she would do to just empty it. 

Maggie picks the dirt under her nails with her thumb and rolls her eyes at the intake of breath her wife takes. Everything she does is driving Alex crazy lately. 

It always did, actually. Right from the start, but it was for different reasons. For reasons, Maggie wishes they could go back to. Preferably without the help of a strange man putting his nose into their business. 

But what Alex wanted, Alex would get. Saying no to her gives Maggie the same feeling she gets when she’s staring down the barrel of a gun. Not quite fear, but anger and disappointment, wondering how she let herself and the woman she loves down. 

The roll of her eyes aggravates her headache but Alex can’t stop herself as she listens the man’s explanation of the normalcy of their current situation. She stares forward, not able to see her wife’s nonchalance about their fate as a couple. 

She knows Maggie is only here for her and while Alex is relieved that she still cares, she wishes the other woman would fight for them as much as she fights her. 

She lays her hands in her lap and takes a deep breath as she catches Maggie from the corner of her eyes contemplating the alcohol bottle the doctor must drown in after each session. Yeah, she needs a drink herself Alex thinks. 

Despite her appearance and cool smile, Alex can’t relax at all. Maggie is closer to her than they have been in a long time. They are both here in this allegedly fancy office to talk and confront the truth. 

And the truth is the one thing she can’t afford. 

‘’Look, I love my wife.’’ Maggie finally breaks the ongoing silence ‘’I want her to be happy and to give her good things... but sometimes,’’ she stops herself, breathing deeply through a tight smile ‘’she can be very frustrating. Because I don’t know what she wants and sometimes it feels that what she truly wants is to be far away from me. So, really, I don’t understand what we’re doing here.’’ 

Alex doesn’t allow herself to move or react, the words carving themselves on her heart. She briefly closes her eyes, wondering herself sometimes why she is fighting so hard for her marriage when so many others had given up, admitting that they were simply unhappy and better divorced. And those are normal people... couples who could throw the truth at the situation to try make it work. They can't... Alex can't. 

Her co-workers had warned her. You can’t be what you are and be happily married. She wants to prove them wrong. Mostly, she wants to prove herself wrong. That maybe she does deserve a real, full happy life like Maggie told her back when they started dating. 

‘’There’s this huge space between us that keeps getting bigger and bigger with the things that we don’t tell each other.’’ Alex admits, dubiously ‘’It's why we're here. Because I’m hoping that we can be as honest as we can here.’’ 

She doesn’t need to look at Maggie to know that the words raise an accosting spark in her brown eyes, Maggie masking it with a snicker, the act leaving a sour taste in Alex’s mouth. She ignores her first instinct, to snap and to retort and instead admits the first truth: 

‘’The last thing I want is to lose my wife.’’ 

Alex feels Maggie’s eyes on her face but she can’t for the life of her look back at her. Saying it is one thing, but allowing Maggie to see how vulnerable she is, how scared she is... Alex can’t. 

She doesn’t know how she hasn’t thought of this before. Being married meant letting your guard down and trusting your partner. She couldn’t do either of those things, even if she could tell herself she wants to. And yet, here she is, selfishly taking another step to fix whatever caused this rift between them. 

But she knows why. Her lies. The truths she can’t tell Maggie, the secrets she keeps. It will always be the reason they can’t overcome this space. 

‘’You can’t even look at me while saying it.’’ Maggie whispers as if the quiet plead in her voice would make Alex turn toward her. 

She does, way too fast for their eyes to meet and Maggie sighs as Alex’s wide eyes drift between her and the doctor. 

‘’I’m...I’m just following the rules.’’ Alex points out at the man, recalling her the advice he gave them at the start of their session, to address to him what they wanted to tell each other. 

Maggie scoffs and leans on the arm of her chair toward her wife. 

‘’Forget about him, I’m right here. Look at me and tell me what you so desperately want me to understand. What do you want me to hear when you don’t say a word? What’s the point of talking here if we pretend everything is fine when we’re at home?’’ Maggie tells her rapidly before giving Alex the chance to cut her off. 

She studies her wife’s body language and sits back in her own chair, recognizing the tell tale signs that Alex wouldn’t talk. Just like the colour on the wall, her wife is now a mystery to her, hiding behind black dresses and tight smiles that don't do shit to mask the pain in her eyes. 

Maggie feels like they're on the titanic and Alex is up on the top deck alone, while she was kept in the dark. They weren’t drowning yet, they had just stopped moving. They were static in the state of their marriage, the routine being the one thing daring them to interrupt the movie that became their lives. 

Maybe not the one thing. Because for all of its frustration, Maggie never stopped loving Alex Sawyer. 

‘’Speaking of home, how is the intimacy?’’ The therapist asks, releasing the sudden tension before snapping it again ‘’How often do you have sex?’’ 

Alex stays still, closing her gaping mouth. She thinks about the fact that she never enjoyed intimacy before meeting Maggie Sawyer. 

‘’I don’t understand the question.’’ she comments, shaking her head slowly. 

She can feel Maggie looking at her through the corner of her eyes, knowing her sexuality was a sore subject. 

‘’Yeah, I’m lost.’’ her wife adds ‘’Is it a one to ten thing?’’ 

‘’Is one very little or is one nothing?’’ Alex says, feeling herself on the edge of rambling, which hadn’t happened in years ‘’Because technically speaking, zero would be nothing.’’ 

The man waits patiently, merely smiling. 

‘’How about this week?’’ He questions calmly. 

They both inhale deeply and Alex tries to recall the last time they had sex. 

‘’Including the weekend?’’ Maggie asks. 

‘’Sure.’’ He affirms with a shrug. 

Alex wants to roll her eyes, but she just sags against the chair, realizing that between their jobs and the travelling and the routine, they hadn’t had a moment of intimacy in weeks and maybe months. 

Now that the fact is out there blaring at them, Alex can’t help craving to feel Maggie against her. To recall how warm her hands are and how her touch is always shifting from soft to rough. She used to think Maggie's hands were lethal like that, drawing her in and breaking her apart. And somehow, in those moments, she could let herself go. She trusted Maggie with her body and at first, her heart. What had changed along the way? 

They both stay quiet at the obvious truth. It's up to them to find out if they would come out alive on the other side of this. Together. 

Maggie bites her cheek, what kind of question is that? Her and Alex are well aware of their physical situation. At least Maggie thinks they are... has it been weeks? A few months? 

She isn’t sure, the realization driving her slump further into the seat. 

So right now they both shrug, Alex glaring slightly at the counsellor to get him to move on. 

‘’Describe how you first met.’’ the man suggests, scribbling down notes on his pad to avoid the gaze of both women. 

Maggie lifts an eyebrow at the move, wondering if he's actually writing his grocery list. She's brought back to the pressing question as Alex answers it. 

‘’Columbia.’’ She murmurs kind of fondly. 

Maggie smiles, thinking back on that day with the rough start to the perfect end. It is honestly still one of her best days with her wife. Of her life actually. 

‘’Five years ago.’’ Maggie adds under her breath, lost in her memories. 

‘’Six.’’ Alex repeats again. 

Maggie nods slowly, inhaling and exhaling with control. 

‘’Five or six years ago.’’ She relents. 

**Columbia, five or six years ago**

A tango song plays through the radio, the connection glitches every few seconds until an elderly man fiddles with the old machine’s antenna before sitting back down in the rusty chair in front of the bar where Maggie is sitting. 

She sips her coffee, enjoying the rich taste that American stuff just can’t really replicate. Although she has to admit the Colombian heat is really getting to her, her desire to get the job done proving to be extra in hopes of leaving early for a better climate. 

Thankfully she’d managed to get a flight out in a few days time. Until then, she plans on laying low and enjoying herself, already eyeing the bottle of tequila behind the bar. 

That’s the plan anyway. 

It quickly comes to a screaming halt as police start flooding into the hotel restaurant, muttering away to each other and the hotel staff at the front desk. 

Maggie manages to pick up a few words, dropping a crumpled note onto the bar top as she realises they're asking about an American woman staying in the area and traveling alone. The mention of a local drug lord that Maggie just so happened to bury a few hours ago urges the brunette into action. She needs to get out of here before she’s questioned. 

She puts on her aviator sunglasses and grabs a white fedora hat from the back of the chair at the table next to her, hoping the elderly gentlemen enjoying his tea won’t notice his missing hat until she’s free and clear. 

Pulling the brim low and letting her hair fall across her cheeks, Maggie tries to weave through the restaurant towards the kitchen, hoping for a back door. Dodging a waiter as he heads out of the kitchen door, Maggie looks back over her shoulder as the police approach the old man she took the hat from. 

She’s focused on the lead detective as he scowls around the restaurant, his eyes locking with Maggie's in suspicion just as she’s getting ready to run. She doesn’t make it through the kitchen door, someone stumbling into the hotel lobby, quickly assessing what she walks in into. 

Maggie eyes the woman, taking in in the knee length white summer dress with the revealing neckline. Her pale skin was gleaming with sweat and Maggie feels instantly weak in the knees. 

Putting the hat down on the bar, Maggie pulls the back of her white button shirt over her weapon tucked into the band her cargo pants. The police shout at them both as they lock eyes. Maggie grins, noticing the confident aura, immediately liking the twinkle in the auburn-haired woman's whiskey eyes. The tall woman walks towards her, shaking her already tousled jaw-length hair. 

Maggie reflexively grabs the woman by her arm, keeping her from falling as the police rush between them, pushing the taller woman back, requesting to see her papers and asking her if she's alone. 

Maggie looks back to the lead detective who has now moved onto a brunette at a table in the corner, clearly looking for one woman as opposed to two. It gives Maggie an idea. Two women definitely isn’t on the police’s checklist right now. 

‘’No, no, est bien.’’ Maggie reassures them ‘’She’s with me. 

Putting her hand at the small of the woman’s back, she guides her out of the restaurant area and up the lobby steps, walking down the hallway to her hotel room. Rushing inside and ignoring the policemen’s insistent glare, Maggie closes the door behind them. 

The redhead leans against the solid wood, trying to listen to the chatter on the other side. Maggie momentarily forgets the urgency of the situation, looking at the freckles on the woman’s pale cheeks and the pinkness of her lips as she exhales deeply. It's strangely addictive to watch. 

‘’I’m Alex.’’ the woman informs her calmly with a small smile. 

Maggie smiles back, taking a mental note of the friendly look in her sudden companion’s eyes as they move over Maggie’s face and body. 

‘’Maggie.’’ she replies, lifting a hand as an invitation, strangely content as her fingers links through Alex’s. 

“Maggie.’’ Alex repeats slowly causing the brunette to wet her lips ‘’You also American I take it.” the red head half-questions, half-points out. 

Maggie ignores the way her body reacts to this stranger and the way she says her name. 

“Yes.” She breathes out of relief, laughing and shrugging with a charming smile. “Small world huh?” 

Alex nods slowly biting her lip, adjusting the thin strap of her dress and looking over Maggie intently. 

“Yeah... very small.” She muses slowly ‘’Wanna get drinks tonight? We can compare small worlds.” 

Maggie smirks at the way Alex’s gaze moves over her body again, returning to her eyes with an attraction that is clearly mutual. Maggie can tell right now that the fire in her eyes will be more than addicting. 

"I’d love to.” Maggie resolves, surprisingly meaning it. 

The logic and warning in her head that scream she shouldn’t feel this way about anyone is pushed aside as her heart actually stalls when Alex smiles like a crooked angel. 

She is dangerous, she can tell, but she couldn’t care less. Something about Alex has Maggie craving more of her already. 

‘’To dodging bullets.’’ Alex toasts, clinking her shot of tequila against her new companions own glass. 

Alex can’t keep her eyes off the gorgeous brunette’s face, her lips always about to imitate her smirk. 

‘’To dodging bullets.’’ Maggie agrees with a softness in her eyes that Alex can’t decipher yet. 

She is incredibly good at reading people, but right now, she can’t for the life of her figure the other woman out. She knows it's dangerous. Maggie could be anyone. She could be after her. Alex almost grins at the thought, thinking that if someone put a bounty on her head, at least they chose the most beautiful woman in the world to kill her. 

‘’So, she speaks.’’ Alex teases, squinting at her friend for the evening, recalling how for the past hour the brunette simply stared at her, studying her ‘’But, does she dance?’’ 

Maggie chuckles at that, looking down at the table before shifting her eyes back to Alex. 

‘’You have no idea.’’ she says, standing up confidently, reaching a hand out. 

Alex smiles back and accepts her silent invitation, wishing the shock she receives as she touches the stranger’s hand had nothing to do with the wild attraction she feels and could be explained by simple chemistry facts. 

She downs her shot, her eyes never leaving Maggie’s as she walks them off to the makeshift dancefloor, vaguely recognizing the sensual song on the radio. Alex throws her glass in the bonfire to the side, making the fire roar at its newfound accelerant. 

She bites her lips, enjoying the warmth of the flame and the way Maggie’s eyes are making her feel hot, an unfamiliar burn moving through her chest. 

The stranger’s hair is greasy with sweat, falling past her shoulders on her white linen button-shirt and Alex is dying to course her hands through it. She instead tugs at the bandana scarf around the smaller woman’s neck, pulling her in close, ignoring the other couples dancing around them. 

Alex doesn’t miss Maggie’s smile as she starts moving, swaying her hips and dropping a bit while her hands grip her partner’s muscular arms. Alex feels herself blushing at the sensuality of it all, looking down between them, eyeing Maggie’s beige cargo pants and the leather belt supporting them. 

Feeling bold, Alex grabs the buckle, her fingers slipping past her navel to meld her body against Maggie’s. 

The brunette jumps forward, a hand slipping past the cut of Alex's dress at the small of her back, the other catching her free hand to guide them into a slow tumultuous dance. They half-gasp, half-laugh into the now small space between them. 

‘’You’re in a league of your own.’’ Maggie murmurs as she twirls Alex around. 

It makes Alex want to grin, but Maggie’s words are so sincere, they just take her breath away. Alex’s instincts tell her to run, but she throws caution to the wind, wanting to run straight into Maggie’s arms instead. 

So, she twists back into her, feeling Maggie’s breasts against her shoulder blades. They keep dancing, fingertips doing their own dance on their forearms, noses against neck and cheeks, lips almost always a few inches away. 

It’s like a game, one Alex has found herself playing many times in her line of work, chasing something down, getting what she needs... but with Maggie? Well Alex can’t believe she enjoys it so much more, the chase, the rush in her veins with every movement of Maggie’s body against her own. It’s the definition of hazardous. And Alex wants more. 

They can hear the thunder cutting off the music slightly, but neither care, the electricity between them far stronger as they dance and dance, closer and closer, hips meeting and short jolts of arousal building them up and up. 

Alex struggles to stay on her feet as her hand stays behind Maggie’s ear, wanting nothing more than to pull her into a kiss. A part of her is holding back, not wanting to break the bliss, to burst the dream with a bullet she can’t take back, this goddamn fantasy she never dared to let herself have. 

Maggie seems to sense it, tipping her head to the side and smiling at her, her dimples now showing up and tearing down Alex’s defence. She lets Maggie trail her back to the wooden chairs and the half-full tequila bottle wondering if the other woman knows just how much she changes the course of her life. 

“Let’s go back to the room.” Alex offers gently, actually hearing the way Maggie’s breath catches as she leans in close. 

And the look in her eyes when Alex pulls back is one she hopes never to see the end of. 

It’s raining hard in the backyard but it’s the furthest thing on her mind with Alex sitting in her lap, looking down at her as if she holds all the answers in the world. It’s near pitch black out there with the power being off, but it doesn’t stop Maggie from putting the rim of the tequila bottle on Alex’s lips, the woman welcoming the burning sip of alcohol with a smile. 

Maggie nearly dies of jealousy as Alex’s mouth curls around the bottle. She laughs it off as droplets fall down Alex’s chin to her sternum and drinks as well while Alex’s chuckles die off, looking down at the brunette’s lips. 

She squeezes Alex’s hip, like a silent question and the woman sinks even further in her lap, opening her legs and settling herself while her hands find support on Maggie's shoulder blades. 

Maggie feels Alex’s hips roll against her stomach and stops the moan from crossing her lips, blindly putting the tequila back on the table. 

The rain echoes in Maggie’s ears, the falling tree somewhat covering the both of them as their eyes keep searching each other for lies. That for some reason, they don’t want this. Maggie finds nothing but want as her nose skirts down Alex’s, their lips flirting, feeling the softness there and smelling the remnant of alcohol. 

Maggie circles Alex’s waist, bringing her even closer, the women inhaling in each other’s mouth as Maggie pushes the strands of the redheads hair behind her ear as she finally leans in. 

She feels just as calm as overwhelmed, her lips taking in Alex’s warm mouth and even warmer tongue. 

They don’t even fight for dominance, instead, they dance together again. Slowly, hotly, like a tango song. She can feel Alex all around her and Maggie hugs her close during the kiss as the woman let out a first moan into her mouth. 

The sound instinctively urges Maggie forward, her hands working slowly over Alex’s dress until it falls willingly into her hands when the woman rolls it off her shoulders with a slow breath. 

Maggie can feel the slight tension in Alex’s body, sensing this isn’t usual thing for her. And usually Maggie would run from this, run from any sort of commitment to being something so meaningful to someone. But she see’s the look in Alex’s eyes, this practical stranger, Maggie can see something she's never dreamed she had a chance for. 

"Who are you?” Maggie muses aloud, dropping her lips to Alex’s collarbones to kiss there gently, letting the sensation drift up to the woman’s neck to feel her unsteady breathing. “Where have you been all my life?” she laughs out quietly. 

Alex sighs and threads her fingers through Maggie’s hair, pulling her face up gently and leaning back in to kiss her deeply, her tongue slow and deliberate as if she's taking in everything she can from Maggie’s mouth. It's what Maggie thinks anyway, considering it rips the breath from her chest and has her gasping beneath this woman. 

“Maybe I'll tell you in the morning.” Alex murmurs teasingly against her lips, hands working through the buttons of Maggie’s shirt and pushing it open until her hands rest above the heavy beating of her heart. 

The heavy sensation of her touch there has Maggie fighting herself to remain in control. But the way it seems to pull at every cell in her body, everything begging for more... Maggie can’t say no. She has a feeling she won’t ever be able to with this woman. 

It feels like a decisive moment, a loading gun and she never felt more content to pull the trigger. To pursue this. This happiness. 

In the chaos that was her life, in the people she never trusts and the loneliness she always carries with her, having Alex regarding them in a context of tomorrow, of a future, feels a lot like finding home. 

The morning sun blares through the window and Alex shift further into the sheets, but blinks at the emptiness she finds. Forcing herself to open her eyes, she looks around the spacey suite, taking in the absence of suitcases or discarded clothes. 

She can’t even stop the disappointment as she tugs the sheets around her, feeling suddenly stupid for thinking the American woman would have stayed in the morning. She breathes slowly and formulates a plan to go back to her own safe place to retrieve her passport and get the hell out of there. 

Just as she is about to move, she hears the turning knob of the front door. She fights her instincts to lunge for the knife she hid under the nightstand yesterday and looks up to Maggie entering the room, wearing last night’s clothes and carrying a tray of food. 

Alex feels like a teenager, relieved she wasn’t left behind and something too close like being in love. 

‘’Hiya stranger.’’ she welcomes her, dropping the sheet in her lap with a smile. 

Maggie walks towards her with a grin but genuine eyes. 

‘’Hiya back.’’ she replies, bending down to kiss Alex’s pulse. 

Biting her lip, she looks down at the tray Maggie delicately put on the bed, noting the fresh fruits along the journal and two cups of coffee. 

‘’Ya know, I think the room service fled.’’ Maggie comments with a smile, taking her own coffee before going to the window, leaning against the frame. 

Alex looks up at Maggie basking into the light and thinks she has never seen something this beautiful. 

‘’Understandably so. I prefer this much more anyway.’’ Alex says with a smile of her own as she tastes her coffee ‘’Hmm, this is delicious.’’ 

She reaches to the journal and frowns at the mention of an assassination the day earlier. Maggie is suddenly in her line of vision with a dashing smile. The brunette throws the journal over her shoulder, revealing a small flower in Alex’s lap. 

‘’I don’t know why I bought you this, it’s full of bad news.’’ she chuckles as she squats down besides the bed ‘’What about you, Alex? Are you full of bad news?’’ 

Alex bites her lip at the playful glare in Maggie’s eyes and can’t help but feel guilty for wanting to keep this amazing woman in her life. She brings the flower up to her nose before putting it behind her ear. 

‘’I don’t know. Maybe you should run while you still can.’’ Alex retorts, almost challenging Maggie. 

The woman doesn’t look away though. She smiles and leans forward, bringing her lips to Alex’s. She sighs and reveal into it, pulling Maggie down into a searing kiss. 

‘’Seems like you’re stuck with me.’’ Maggie grins against her mouth, before kissing her once more. 

She shouldn’t do this. She knows. It’s against the rules. But for the first time since her parents died in that car accident, she feels like she found a family again. 

“Do you want to ride the Ferris wheel?” Maggie questions happily, draping an arm over Alex’s shoulder as they dodge kids and parent making their way around the fair. 

Alex hums and reaches to her shoulder to thread her fingers through Maggie’s. 

“Seems sorta cliche Sawyer.” She laughs out. “What else ya got?” 

Maggie smirks at the challenging tone, biting her lip as she spots the fun shooting range over Alex’s shoulder. 

“How about a game at the range?” She asks, savouring the chance to show off a bit to her girlfriend. “Can you shoot?” 

Alex shrugs and tugs her towards the game. 

“A little.” She offers bashfully, picking up one of the plastic guns and aiming it down range as Maggie hands some change over to the stall manager. 

Maggie smiles at the way Alex holds the gun low on her chest, the position all wrong to aim with. But the apparent delight Alex gets as the small bullets go off and randomly hit targets has Maggie smiling like an idiot. 

The gun clicks as it runs empty, Alex turning back to Maggie in excitement. 

“Did we win?” She asks, clasping her hands together innocently. 

Maggie laughs and looks over to the teenager running the stall, the blonde haired boy shaking his head with a hidden smile. 

“Here, gimme a go then add it all up.” Maggie says to him, passing some more change over before kissing Alex’s cheek. 

“Watch and learn babe.” Maggie says flirtingly, loving the blush that creeps over her girlfriends neck. 

She grabs the toy gun and rests it tightly against her shoulder, lining the sight up along the bridge of her nose. Maggie breaths slowly for a moment focusing on all the moving targets, the birds and the critters, watching their patterns to know when to expect them to pop up. She rests her finger lightly against the trigger and waits until she has a pattern. 

And only when she's sure Alex is watching does Maggie pull the trigger, once, twice, each time decisive and calculated, five targets falling with as many bullets as Maggie lines up the sixth... it just misses and Maggie swears under her breath as she lets the gun rest back on the bench and turns back to Alex. 

Her girlfriend has an unfamiliar look of scepticism on her face, eyes intent and focused on Maggie like she's running a calculation in her head. 

“Here ya go guys.” The young stall guy offers, breaking the pair from the slight tension as he holds out a small stuffed panda to Alex. 

Maggie smiles, motioning happily for her girlfriend to grab it. 

Alex bites her cheek, a moment passing before she digs into her pocket and hands a note over to the stall guy. 

“I'm going again.” She resolves, stepping past Maggie with a glint in her eyes. 

“Again?” Maggie laughs out, shrugging at the stall guy when he shakes his head in amusement. “she's going again.” 

Maggie leans against the stall booth to watch as Alex takes up her stance, slightly surprised at the suddenly stable position and balance her girlfriend has as she pulls the rifle up into her shoulder. 

Her hair falls slightly over the edge of the trigger, Maggie dying to push it back as Alex’s finger lines up and her shoulders lock comfortably to get ready. 

It takes a few moments, Maggie more lost in looking over Alex’s jeans and t shirt than the targets. But her focus is soon drawn to the small metal things, the sounds of them falling sounding in Maggie’s ears like a clock ticking... four shots, five.. Maggie narrows her eyes in disbelief as Alex fires her last shot and hits two targets in a line, the stall guy actually clapping behind her. 

“I've never seen that!” He exclaims excitedly. “Damn okay... here.” He hauls a giant teddy bear from the top shelf and Alex smirks as she accepts it. 

“Oh my gosh Mags, it looks just like you!” Alex reasons happily, the huge smile on her face making Maggie’s heart flutter a little as her girlfriend hugs the dark brown bear close. 

“You can still have this.” The stall guy offers, handing the small panda to Maggie. 

“Thanks kid.” Maggie scoffs, still a little perplexed...and intrigued by this side of her girlfriend as they wander back into the fair. 

Alex links their arms happily as they walk, the teddy that stands taller than Maggie even, bouncing on her hip beside her. 

“Where'd you learn to shoot like that?” Maggie questions with a smile, always in awe of what she can learn about this girl. 

Alex shrugs, avoiding the question for a moment before grinning back at her. 

“Beginners luck.” She muses, leaning into Maggie’s shoulder playfully. 

Maggie feels her heart leap in her chest at the small gesture. 

“Yeah...” She sighs happily, still not believing Alex is really in her life. “Today feels very lucky.” Maggie admits softly, her hand reaching for her pocket and playing with the engagement ring there. 

“To dodging bullets.” Alex suggests, kissing Maggie’s shoulder gently before resting her head back there with a chuckle. 

"To dodging bullets.” Maggie smiles back, kissing Alex’s head happily, knowing there's no one else she’d rather do this with. 

Grunts and punches resonate in the gym and Maggie dodges a kick from her adversary with a grin, barely listening to Sara berating god knows who on the phone. Maggie snickers as her best friend swears and hangs up just as she grabs her opponent’s arm, pushing against the man’s body as they tumble to the floor. 

‘’So, tell me again all the bullshit you said about that girl?’’ Sara practically grumbles. 

Maggie’s jaws tighten and she loses focus for a second, the man taking control over her and locking her head in the crook of his elbow. She rolls her eyes at herself and knocks the fighter in the ribs, causing him to let go. 

‘’It’s no bullshit, Lance. She’s the one.’’ she snarls, crawling back into position. 

She stands up and looks back to her friend, the woman clearly unimpressed, arms crossed over her fitted tank top. 

‘’I’m serious. She’s great, she’s smart and funny and deadly beautiful. Alex is the sweetest thing I’ve ever met.’’ Maggie smiles, thinking back of the woman she met only a couple of weeks ago. “I’m pretty sure she couldn’t even hurt a fly.” 

Sara smirks and nods at the man in the ring and the very next second, Maggie is down on the mat, protecting her face with her forearm. She groans and eyes her best friend, silently promising to kill her later. 

‘’Like I said Sawyer, bullshit. You’re in the honeymoon phase, idiot. Which means, you gotta enjoy this woman as much as you can before ditching her.’’ Sara states simply. 

Maggie curses and grabs her opponent’s neck, dunking his head under her arm. She squeezes his haunches with her legs. 

‘’You’re an asshole and got it all wrong, Lance.’’ Maggie growl, tightening her hold on the man ‘’Speaking of honeymoon, I’m getting married.’’ 

Her adversary finally manages to escape her hold, landing a punch on her cheek. Maggie lets out a groan of pain, protecting her face once more from the rain of punches. 

‘’What did you just say?! I couldn’t quite hear you?’’ Sara mocks her, her blue eyes shining with mischief. 

Maggie wants to punch Sara instead of the sandy-haired man standing over her, but she rolls from under him anyway, landing a knee kick in his jaw. 

‘’I said I’m getting married.’’ Maggie repeats, grinning in the blonde woman’s direction before focusing on locking her opponent into a skilful hold as he charges her, pinning him firmly to the mat. 

‘’Please tell me Nate knocked you too hard and that you didn’t say what you just said.’’ Sara says, clearly exasperated. 

Maggie can see how irritated her friend is and she couldn’t care any less, downright smirking at her. 

‘’We walked on the beach on our last night in Cambodia. I got down on one knee and she said yes.’’ Maggie recalls, finally letting Nate go after he taps on the floor. ‘’She makes me happy in a way I've never been Sara.’’ 

The blonde’s eyebrows nearly reach her hairline as she shakes her head, scoffing. Maggie stands up from the mat and lays her forearms against the ropes at the look, Nate looking happy for the break as he goes to his own corner. 

‘’I thought killing people made you happy.’’ Sara shrugs at her. 

Maggie rolls her eyes, accepting the bottle of water Sara gives her. Drinking a few sips, she takes a few seconds to breathe, smiling at the thought of her fiancée. 

‘’At the end of the day, you don’t go home with a dead body.’’ Maggie teases her friend ‘’And Alex... Sara, I’ve never felt more alive than when I’m with her.’’ 

The sassy assassin snickers and mimes a gun in Maggie’s direction. 

‘’Let’s just hope she’s not the reason you end up getting killed.’’ she winks. 

Maggie laughs and shakes her head, thinking there’s no way Alex would ever get her into that kind of position. She isn’t apart of hers and Sara's world, almost a relieving piece of normal Maggie has completely fallen head over heels for. 

“It's perfect.” Alex reasons, scowling at the rock face she’s currently climbing, working her fingers into a crevice and pulling herself up a little. 

“Is it really though?” Nyssa questions, the woman climbing a few feet beside Alex, their safety line hanging idly between them, the only reassurance that they won’t fall all the way to the ground below. "It’s not like you can explain your late nights and random work trips to someone outside of this business Alex.” 

Alex nods to herself, already having thought about all that. She knows the risks, but she is willing to take them. 

“She travels too and she thinks I work for a tech company that manages the wall street servers. So late night emergencies won't be a problem.” She explains, the plan sounding like clockwork in her head. Especially if it means she gets Maggie. 

“I still don't know Alex.” Nyssa retorts politely, kicking a foothold into the rocks to stand level with Alex a few feet away. “What exactly does this Maggie do?” 

Alex grins at the brunette by her side, meeting her dark brown eyes. 

“She owns a consulting company, mainly big time construction.” Alex says. “Sawyer Limited.” She confirms with a slight smile and prideful tone. 

The woman by her side simply smirks at her and stops herself from rolling her eyes which Alex is grateful for. 

“Well I still think the situation is less than perfect.” Nyssa declares, her accent pressing the words as she looks up the rocks for her next move. ‘’And it all happened so fast.” 

Alex smiles at the fact that she doesn’t really care anyway even though she knows her partner’s statement holds a bit of truth. 

“ _She's_ perfect. It’s not too fast when it’s true love.” Alex reasons, content with the resolve in her chest. “And I said yes.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyy so first off, hope everyone is doing well and feeling good 🤗  
> And second off (is that a thing?) I suck at updating so forgive me if I'm not up to spec 😬  
> This is a pretty decent length chapter and also the first section to go away from the main movie plot a little cause AAGAID and I wanted to have a little fun.. you'll see what mean😅  
> But anyways, enjoy and let us know if there's anything that needs fixing 🤗

**Five or six years later**

Maggie groans as she puts the car into park, glaring at the rain falling outside. She knows she'll have to walk through to get inside the house from the garage. It’s two minutes to seven and Alex has always been clear about when dinner starts.

So, Maggie huffs and pulls her jacket collar up to try cover her head as she gets out of the car and makes a run for the back door, cursing as she fumbles to get through the damn thing and rain creeps down the back of her neck.

“Hi babe" She murmurs once she finally gets through, Alex humming in acknowledgement from the kitchen counter where she chops something on the board heavily.

Maggie briefly let’s her eyes wander over the black night dress her wife wears, remembering a few moments with it that seem more like her imagination than memory.

“Long day?” Alex questions, the routine of the question making Maggie grind her teeth a little as she shrugs and tugs her coat off, tossing it onto a bar stool behind the countertop.

Alex bites her cheek as she nods and pushes a martini across the marble. Maggie's usual drink that once had a fun air attached to it, now just seeming like everything else. Ordinary.

The thought makes her sigh and Maggie sits opposite her wife, eyeing the counter space between them in irritation as she watches Alex move quietly around the kitchen.

“How about you?” Maggie asks, playing with the cuffs of her white button down.

"What?” Alex asks, the oven door closing loudly as she let’s it go in seeming surprise at the sound of Maggie's voice.

“Your day? How was it?” Maggie explains exasperatedly, wishing she could just grab Alex by the shoulders and shake her out of this weird normalcy and tension that surrounds them.

She settles on sipping her drink, biting back the urge to say something, anything to the woman in front of her.

“Fine.” Alex offers politely. "A server went down in DC so it was a little busy getting the system running again.” 

Maggie nods at the information that doesn’t really tell her anything. As always.

“Everything back to normal now I assume.” She states, finger running over the rim of her glass as Maggie recalls her own day.

She hardly remembers the names of the people she deals with, but the black haired man she pushed off a building earlier is sticking in her head... mostly because he had a suit worth more than most people’s cars.

But that’s not exactly something Maggie could just idly chat about with her wife.

“Everything is just fine.” Alex affirms, setting food onto plates and motioning for Maggie to sit at the table in the dining room.

Maggie scoffs under her breath at the word fine, the sound of it tugging in the back of her head and making her think of all the things that are definitely not fine. Like this. The way her and Alex sit on opposite ends of the dining table, the way her hand taps on the table top anxiously as it begs to reach forward and hold her wife’s. The way they both just smile and look to their plates and start eating, how there’s not much to say between them. Its driving Maggie insane.

"Can you pass me the salt?” Maggie asks, staring blandly at her food as if its suddenly going to be more exciting than what it is.

"It's in the middle of the table.” Alex retorts, sitting down and sipping her wine.

"Is it?” Maggie asks, a little stuck in the moment as she looks up and sees the salt shaker on the table.

The truth is she’s just talking to fill the space. She doesn’t really care about the damn salt, or dinner, or this place.

“Yeah. Its between you and me.” Alex reasons, the choice of words making Maggie cough a little as she sips her drink.

She clenches her jaw and reaches for the salt, not even using it as it ends up twisting around in the palm of her hand as Maggie watches Alex before looking back to her plate when the sight is too hard to take paired with all the things left unsaid.

“There's something different.” Maggie notes as she pushes her food with her fork, just wanting to fill the silence again.

"I added peas.” Alex offers, not even looking up from the science journal she has open on the table beside her glass of wine.

“Yeah.” Maggie nods. “It's the green.” She reasons a little sarcastically as she moves the vegetables around on her plate.

Alex doesn’t say much after that, more focused on her journal than anything else as they finish eating, Maggie throwing her martini back to get the dry taste from her mouth.

She isn’t sure if it's the tension between them or the food, but it’s always like this. Another mundane detail in her life these days.

It leaves Maggie wondering when exactly anything about moments with Alex became mundane of all things. Because she can see it, still recognizes that spark in her wife’s eyes. But for the life of her, Maggie can't figure out how to get it back to what it was when they met.

Maggie supposes it’s like living with half of the girl she loves, the other half locked away somewhere for some reason Alex won’t talk to her about. And its Maggie, the secrets she has to keep from Alex, her life. It’s not what this is supposed to be. 

But she cant risk her wife knowing the truth, the thought of putting her in danger even worse than the pain of having to do this every day.

Because despite it all, Maggie is still fighting for this, for them, somehow convinced that half of Alex is better than nothing at all.  


Alex bites her tongue as Maggie clears their plates. She can tell something is going on inside her wife’s head, sees the way she bites her cheek every time she wants to say it out loud.

She wants nothing more than to just sit Maggie down, say everything she's thinking right now. Explain that she can’t say anything and that she feels miles apart from the one person she truly loves because letting her any closer could be dangerous. 

The truth of the life she lives is constantly staring Alex in the face. Every time they go to therapy the word honesty is thrown around like it’s the simplest thing in the world. It isn’t. Not for her. 

Because honesty would mean facing it all and Alex isn’t quite sure if Maggie could stand to face it with her. And she can’t lose her wife. 

So Alex says nothing, just picks up her wine and pushes her chair into the table as Maggie makes herself another martini in the kitchen.

“I'm gonna go see if I can get the bedframe sorted.” Alex calls out.

They’d started renovating some things around the house upon Dr Hamilton's insistence that it would help break up the routine they’ve wedged themselves into as a couple. 

Alex just thinks they’re replacing perfectly good furniture as an excuse to say they’re trying. Even though if she's honest, Alex is trying. Trying to figure out how to balance the life she has with the one she desperately wants with Maggie. 

It’s difficult considering she loves both. She spent a while wondering what that said about her as a person, but truth be told Alex can’t seem to find it in herself to care very much about what other people think, save for Maggie.

Her wife’s opinion of what she does everyday is really what has Alex on edge, the thought that the soft look in her eyes could change to fear and regret... well Alex doesn’t really know how to handle that.

That still leaves a space, something they both feel the need to fill between them. And as much as it had Alex seething in their session, Dr Hamilton asking about their intimacy lately isn’t exactly something Alex can deny.

She knows there's something keeping them at a distance... she knows it’s probably her and the half-truths she offers Maggie every day. And Alex can't bare to think that the life she has, the one she’s always known could tear away the one thing that truly matters.

So she replaces the furniture and the carpets and the curtains instead.

“I’ll be there to help in a second.” Maggie offers with a smile.

Alex takes a second to appreciate the sight, the way it etches soft dimples into her wife's cheeks making Alex’s chest tighten as she hums in response and forces her gaze to the floor.

She follows the dark stained wood beneath her feet to their bedroom, sighing at all the pieces scattered on the floor that they’ve been trying to put together for going on two days now.

At this rate Alex would settle for a hammock in the Caribbean somewhere over this, her mind getting a little lost in the thought of Maggie with the sun in her hair as the waves crash quietly in her ears...

“Alex?” Maggie questions, frowning as she puts a hand on Alex's shoulder.

“Hmm? What?” Alex stammers out, focusing back on reality as Maggie looks at her sceptically.

“I asked if you know where the instructions are.” Her wife repeats calmly. “Are you okay?”  
Alex nods and runs a hand through her hair, kicking at a piece of the frame to avoid the look in her wife’s eyes.

It also helps Alex avoid seeing Maggie in this room, memories of when they first moved in haunting her constantly, tempting her to let the truth go in an effort to get it back. She knows she can’t. It'll get them killed; her work isn't Alex’s secret to share.

Maggie folds her arms, the sound of her sigh making Alex’s heart ache to do something. It always wants her to do something...Alex never does.

“We don't have to do this tonight, the spare bedroom is fine.” Maggie reasons quietly, shoving her hands into her pockets as she tries to step past Alex to go back to the living room.

“Wait.” Alex whispers hesitantly, reaching for Maggie’s forearm and pulling her back slightly. “Dr Hamilton said we should try this... I want to try this.” She admits.

Maggie's jaw clenches and her eyes focus intently on the way Alex holds her arm, the slight contact feeling like a spark in the middle of the night. It’s quickly lost as Maggie’s eyes return to Alex’s own.

“What’s the point of doing this together if we don't even touch when we go to sleep anymore?” Maggie asks dejectedly. “It feels like opposite ends of a mine field Alex, so why?”

Alex pulls her hand away from Maggie, grateful when her wife stays as she breaths slowly to try stay calm.

“Is this about the sex question?” Alex questions timidly, her eyes once again finding the floor.

“No Al. Hey, look at me.” Maggie implores, her finger coming up to urge Alex’s eyes back to her own. “I would never make this about sex, okay? I'm just.. I'm talking about what used to matter to us. The way we used to feel around each other, the freedom and the excitement...” She drifts off gently, Alex sighing as Maggie pushes a strand of her hair back behind her ear as she takes a moment to try find the right words.

But Alex knows them, has been thinking them too.

“This.” She offers quietly, motioning between them. “Our connection. Our intimacy.” 

Maggie nods gently at the words. “It's like you’re focusing on everything in this house instead of on us.” Maggie explains.   
Alex clenches her eyes to force the tears back, knowing that she can’t deny anything her wife is saying.

“Is it that bad? Are we really that lost Maggie?” Alex gets out shakily, her hands coming up to hold her wife’s waist to stay steady.

It’s a level of vulnerability they haven’t shared in so long, the weight of it is practically crushing Alex’s chest as she stands here.

"I don't know.” Maggie whispers, her hands finding Alex's jaw to keep her eyes level. “I don’t think so... I'm still in love with you Al. I’ve never stopped.” She resolves. “Have you?”

Alex shakes her head, her heart instantly breaking at the question she can't believe Maggie feels she has to ask.

“Never.” She forces out. “I just...”

“You just what?” Maggie urges gently, Alex physically biting her tongue not to break at the soft plead in her wife’s voice. 

But she knows she cant afford to say the only thing that’ll really let Maggie in, knows that the truth isn’t worth the only person she's ever loved getting hurt.

It’s all Alex seems to do these days is remind herself that she can’t save her relationship because it would cost her Maggie. The people she works for would never allow it. And so still she forces herself to say something else instead.

‘’I just need to remember to talk.’’ she lets out lowly ‘’And to remember to tell you what I'm thinking.’’

Maggie sighs and steps even closer, putting her forehead against her wife's. Alex exhales, feeling guilty but somewhat relieved. For gaining another day. Another night.

‘’If we want to keep things this way, keep the car running...’’ Maggie starts with a grin, causing Alex to chuckle at the stupid analogy she made during therapy ‘’We gotta focus on this too.’’

Alex leans forward even more, her lips ghosting her wife’s full and waiting lips.

‘’Is that a no on building the bed.’’ Alex jokes leadingly. 

She feels Maggie’s laugh against her mouth and Alex cherishes it, not recalling exactly the last time she heard and felt her this way.

‘’It’s a ‘let’s focus on our other bed instead.’ ’’ Maggie replies with a smirk, bending down a little and picking Alex up in her arms.

Alex gasps in surprise and looks down into her strong wife’s eyes, stroking the lines by them with her thumb, taking in the joy there, recalling that she doesn’t make Maggie entirely unhappy. 

The small thought of that leads her to rest her head against Maggie’s shoulder, turning her face to kiss lightly at her neck where her heartbeat thrums strongly.

Alex exhales hotly against the sensitive skin as Maggie’s heartrate stammers beneath her lips, leaving bites and marks before taking Maggie's earlobe into her mouth with her tongue playfully.

Hearing Maggie moan and alter her steps as she walks down through the hallway, Alex shifts down to her tan neck again, sucking and licking until she reaches her collarbone.

Maggie groans and stops them against the wall beside the spare bedroom with a staggering breath. Her hand skirts up Alex's dress, the light caresses waking up the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, Alex's body undeniably having missed her wife’s touch.

She sighs and moans, feeling Maggie’s thumb under her jaw, pushing it to the side so she can kiss her neck and throat roughly. 

Alex holds Maggie’s head against her neckline, her wife breathing heavily and pushing them off the wall again to move them to the spare room. 

She moans quietly as her centre drags over Maggie’s stomach when the brunette let’s her down slowly, Alex’s feet finding on the carpet as she fists Maggie’s shirt, keeping her upright and close, her other hand fighting with the buckle of Maggie's leather belt.

A dozen scenarios hit her mind and Alex wishes they weren’t this fragile so she could ask her wife to just take control of this, of her. She’s always in such control all the time, at work mostly and at home, trying to keep their marriage afloat and yet, she was losing it. A little bit more every day.

So, she lets that hidden despair guide her as she unzips Maggie’s pants before tearing open her button shirt, not caring about the buttons that scatter on the floor.

‘’You okay?’’ Maggie asks through laboured breathing.

‘’I‘m good. I just want you.’’ Alex lets out, her gaze fuzzy as she meets her wife’s stormy eyes.

Maggie grabs her by the waist then, pulling her into a searing and messy kiss. Their tongues fight for dominance and Alex sighs into her mouth, wanting nothing more than to give in.

But she has a point to prove, so Alex pulls back, drifting her mouth down Maggie’s chin to her sternum, her bra clad breasts and belly button until she kneels on the floor.

She feels Maggie’s hands in her hair and Alex bites down on Maggie’s hipbone at the contact as her eyes roll at the back of her head. Her wife yelps, her hips bucking forward.

Alex lifts her eyes, smirking and chuckling at the sight of the frustrated woman. She finally slips Maggie's pants and briefs down, encouraging her wife to put a foot on the end of the bed, getting an eyeful of her glistening sex.

She moans at the sight, kissing her way up Maggie’s inner thigh and biting at the skin as she holds her wife steady with a hand against her calf as Maggie’s breath hitches when she looks up at her intently.

With the tip of her tongue, Alex slowly dips into Maggie’s heat, her wife throwing her head back at the touch.

“Fuck Al.” She gasps out harshly.

Alex pulls back slightly and spreads the warm liquid on her tongue up to the small bundle of nerves, moving over Maggie’s clit slowly before sucking it into her mouth gently.

She moans at the taste, smiling knowingly as Maggie hisses and bucks her hips forward again.

With a smirk, Alex opens her mouth, drinking Maggie in hungrily as her tongue slips past her folds and pushes inside before she pulls it back again quickly before her wife can get any real satisfaction from the position.

Maggie’s fingers tug at her hair and Alex follows the motion and moves back a little, exhaling hotly against her wife’s clit before letting her tongue move over it playfully as Maggie gasps.

“Fuck Alex, what’s gotten into you?” Maggie questions sort of breathlessly.

Alex clenches her eyes shut for a moment to get herself together before looking up to Maggie slowly, feeling how heavy her gaze must look as she takes a mental picture of the piece of art that stands in front of her in the form of her wife.

“I want to take care of you, completely. The same way I love you.” She reasons cautiously.

Maggie’s eyes soften at that, Alex struggling to see that look without her heart aching at the openness there.

“Hey come here.” Maggie says gently, taking Alex’s hands to help her stand. “This isn’t something you need to prove to me… I know it’s been rough lately but we’re still in this together, okay?”

Alex nods quietly at the words, enjoying the way Maggie’s hands drift up her arms slowly, over her shoulders until they can rest gently on her neck as her thumbs stroke Alex’s jaw gently.

And something about it all makes Alex's heart ache at the potential of a solution, that maybe the love they have is enough despite it all.

Maggie bites her lip as Alex takes in her words, hoping her wife knows how much she means it, that they’re in this together. So when Alex finally answers, Maggie can't help but let out a tension filled breath.

“Understood.” Alex breathes out slowly, her forehead finding Maggie’s habitually. “I still want this.” She murmurs quietly, stepping closer and swallowing thickly as Maggie has to look up at her slightly, her stomach flipping with the closeness.

“Are you sure?” Maggie asks lowly, the restraint in her voice paired with the way her hands feel as they move into Alex’s hair making the room spin a little.

“Definitely.” Alex murmurs intently, dropping her mouth to Maggie’s own and urging her back to the bed as she sweeps her tongue slowly over Maggie’s lip. 

She reaches beneath Maggie’s arms to her back, tugging her bra open and dropping it messily as her hands drag back over her ribs before finding their place on Maggie’s breast and palming them roughly as she pushes her backwards.

The contact pulls a groan from Maggie as she falls back into the sheets, pulling Alex on top of her as she tilts her head back in the pillows to let Alex deepen the kiss with an appreciative sigh.

Kissing Alex has never failed to make Maggie lose her senses a little, but having her wife above her like this after such a long time is igniting something in Maggie she was worried had started to fade from their relationship. 

But feeling that spark, the way she responds to Alex's touch, the way her wife moans happily when her lips move down to bite and kiss at Maggie's neck gently, it makes Maggie feel like she can have a little hope that they’ll be okay. 

And as Alex starts trailing her tongue and teeth over her collarbones, Maggie tries to breath past the choked moan in her throat, her body reacting desperately to what it’s been craving for months. But even as Alex’s mouth finds her breast, sucking and teasing a nipple between her lips, Maggie wants her closer, wants to taste her lips as their bodies press and move against each other.  
  
So Maggie tugs at Alex's hair and pulls her face back up.  
  
“Stay here.” She whispers shakily, Alex’s breath landing against her lips temptingly.  
  
“Okay.” Alex assures, pressing her lips back to her wife’s hungrily as she urges a thigh between Maggie’s own and moves her hand slowly along her stomach.  
  
Maggie arches against her fingers and fists her hands into the back of Alex’s dress, moaning into their kiss as Alex’s fingers move lower, the contact growing softer as she goes.  
  
Her touch moves gently along Maggie's hip before drifting between her legs, pressing lightly over her clit and forcing Maggie to pull in a shaking breath as Alex’s lips find her forehead with a smile.  
  
“I missed feeling you like this, hearing you moan my name.” Alex murmurs, Maggie biting her lip as Alex dips her fingers down to her entrance and pushes in slightly before stopping.  
  
Maggie tries to arch up into the touch, groaning when Alex rests her weight down against her to stop the movement.  
  
“Say my name Maggie.” Alex insists slowly, dragging her fingers up to Maggie’s clit again and circling it roughly before moving back through the wet folds and pushing into her harshly.  
  
Maggie gasps, the sound choking into a moan as Alex presses her thumb against her clit insistently.  
  
And there's been times Alex has been in control in their relationship, Maggie always captivated by the way her wife can almost become a completely different woman in those moments. So now, with Alex pinning her down, fingers pushing firmly and pulling back and slipping over her clit, Maggie can only throw her head back against the pillows as her voice breaks to meet her wife’s request.  
  
“Alex.” She breathes out, gasping as Alex’s hips push forward with her fingers, pulling Maggie’s back off the sheets as her body arches to meet the contact instinctively.   
  
It urges her wife’s touch upwards, Alex curling her fingers slightly as she presses her thumb firmly against Maggie’s clit as she crashes their mouths together messily to swallow the heavy moan Maggie lets out. Her teeth pull at Maggie’s lip before her tongue moves slowly over the throbbing ache, slipping into her mouth and pulling a groan from Maggie’s throat. 

Maggie’s hands pull at the dress across Alex’s back in a desperate plea for more, the material infuriating her at its insistence to keep the skin beneath away from her hands.

Alex smirks against her lips, ignoring Maggie’s failing attempts to get her clothes off as she moves her fingers faster between them, urging Maggie’s legs open with her hips for more room as her mouth trails down Maggie’s jaw hotly, her tongue tracing a path to Maggie’s pulse where she starts biting and sucking a mark into the sensitive skin.

The sensation leaves Maggie breathless and incapable of really focusing on anything besides the knot tying in her stomach, the ache rolling deep in her abdomen demanding to get closer and push harder into Alex’s hand the closer Maggie gets to coming.

She might be embarrassed on another occasion of the way she can’t breathe past the gasps and moans, the way her hips jerk and roll up at Alex’s smallest insistence, but Maggie couldn’t care less. She can’t want more than to come undone beneath her wife, can’t think about anything other than the way her entire body feels like it’s on fire as Alex murmurs quietly against her neck.

It all builds and builds, Maggie dropping her hands to the sheets in fists not to hurt Alex as she clenches her eyes shut just as her wife pulls her fingers back over the small spot inside of her that has Maggie shattering in a mess of gasps and ragged breaths, her entire body tensing and clenching around Alex.

The intensity is almost too much to take, yet almost not enough after wanting it, wanting Alex for so long that Maggie has to bite her lip not to scream as her orgasm takes over her entire body.

The sound of her breathing soon dies into a low moan as Alex twists and pulls her fingers slowly against the clenching of Maggie’s walls, her touch slow and teasing when she moves back and contents herself to letting her index finger trace around Maggie’s clit, pulling short tremors and aftershocks from her body as she comes back down.

Maggie’s senses flood back and force her eyes to find Alex’s own as her wife leans on her free hand above her carefully, watching her intently as she tries to catch her breath.

Maggie notes to herself how Alex’s eyes focus on her lips, her chest moving slowly against Maggie’s with her breathing as she seems to capture every detail she can, like she won’t get to see it again.

“You okay?” Maggie questions shakily, bringing a hand up to rest against Alex's arm to get her attention.

Alex hums and her eyes wander to Maggie’s slowly with the question, a look of relief and content almost settling there.

“Shouldn’t I be asking that?” She retorts playfully, dropping her lips to Maggie’s forehead gently, the kiss drifting down to Maggie’s cheek and jaw before Alex seems content to settle against her neck and tease the spot over Maggie’s pulse.

Alex chuckles quietly at the sigh Maggie cant keep quiet at the soft sensation, her body unable to deny being completely desperate for anything Alex does. 

But Maggie wants it too, wants Alex to feel this too.

So she takes the moment of distraction her wife uses to concentrate on her neck, to push a shoulder into the arm Alex is using to keep herself up, Maggie hooking her leg behind her wife’s to flip her easily into the bed as she falls.

Alex gasps in surprise, her hands immediately bracing against Maggie's chest in a way that holds her up. It's a position Maggie realises she would be in if someone were to surprise her, her training kicking in as a defence. She furrows her eyes at the thought but it quickly fades as Alex’s hips roll up against her thigh, her wife’s hands drifting down her chest to her waist and pulling Maggie down instead.

It sends a spark shooting through Maggie’s body, her urge to make Alex writhe and moan beneath her only getting stronger when she rolls her hips up again, Alex's underwear undoubtedly ruined by the wetness Maggie can feel through the fabric.

It pulls a groan from Maggie’s chest as she holds herself up a little, Alex tilting her head to kiss her arm as Maggie looks down on her.

She sometimes forgets how beautiful her wife can be, amidst the fights and tension that fills their lives it’s just not something Maggie always remembers. But God if a moment like this doesn’t remind her of the fact so plainly, none ever could. 

Maggie sighs at the realization, brushing a stray piece of Alex's hair back against the pillow gently. The truth is she wants nothing more than to be completely aware of the fact that Alex is the greatest thing in her life every day she spends with her.

She wants nothing more than to love this woman recklessly and relentlessly in any and every way possible.

"Can I take care of you too?” Maggie questions gently, knowing Alex always prefers the option.

Alex nods and reaches for Maggie’s neck, pulling her down into a slow kiss.

"Please.” She murmurs against Maggie’s lips, the request sounding like its asking for more than just this moment.

At least that’s what Maggie hopes as kisses her wife gently, her heart intent on doing anything Alex asks of it.

Alex feels Maggie smile against her shoulder, drawing slow patterns on her stomach. She doesn’t recall the last time they had sex like this. She missed it more than she thought.

Through the adrenaline of her missions and taking care of herself during her trips that always last a few days, it had been easy to come home late and fall asleep without her and Maggie having any sort of contact. But this, nothing could beat this. 

Alex swears to herself to not take it for granted anymore. Not just Maggie’s body, but her love, her adoration and humour.

She sighs, scared of going to sleep and waking the next day with things being unchanged. Routine settling in once more. Silence taking up the space for the truths left unsaid.

"You know, this is such a big house.” Maggie murmurs a little sleepily. “Maybe we could move, get something smaller so we're closer?” 

Alex's mind immediately flashes to all the renovations her team did on this house, the guns hidden beneath the oven or the knives concealed in the cabinets and drawers. Maggie accidentally finding anything would put them right back into trouble.

“No!” Alex rushes out insistently, Maggie raising an eyebrow at the sudden objection. “It’s not the house I... we shouldn’t move, its stressful and we shouldn’t put that on ourselves right now.” She reasons poorly.

Maggie’s eyes move over her sceptically, studying her rigid muscles and the fear in her eyes. Alex sighs, knowing what's coming. The brunette eventually shaking her head softly. 

“You still need a place to hide from me, don’t you? You're still running Alex.” Maggie murmurs, getting out of bed slowly to grab the black robe laid on the chair in the corner of the room. “I can't chase you forever, no matter how much I want to.” She ends quietly, hanging her head.

Alex scrambles out of bed, holding the sheets around herself a little messily as she reaches out for her wife.

“What? Maggie no I..” She starts, breaking a little on the inside at the way Maggie folds her arms defensively. 

“You what?” Maggie questions dejectedly, gaze set firmly on the floor.

Alex chews her lip, knowing she has to do something or risk losing Maggie right here and now.

"I just.. yes we should look at moving.” She offers slowly, grateful when the words urge Maggie to look up at her. “But this house, our house. Its got some good things here, so many memories and moments, right here.

And I just think maybe we should try focus on that, on us, here.” 

“You don't think this place is part of the problem?” Maggie asks a little doubtfully.

"No.” Alex shrugs, knowing what the real problem is and biting her tongue. “And I think putting the pressure of moving on our relationship right now..I can't.. I don’t know what I’d do if..” She chokes off, irritated that she cant keep things together around Maggie, her wife always ruining the easy calm and collected person Alex usually is.

Maggie sighs and nods to herself, reaching out and running her hand comfortingly over Alex’s arm, eventually just pulling her into a hug and holding her close.

“Okay, we'll be okay Alex.” She murmurs quietly, Alex clutching the thin robe on her wife’s shoulders in relief as the words echo in her head.

But she knows a time will come when this might not be enough, that they might not be enough.

Mike walks confidently towards the golden elevator's doors, whistling ‘we are the champions' in a poor rendition of Queen.

Before he can reach the elusive doors, a manicured hand stops him, along with a high-pitched voice.

‘’Where do you think you’re going?’’ It questions, irritated.

Turning his head toward the blonde woman still sitting behind her desk, Mike smiles seductively at her.

‘’Hey, the boss summoned me for a job.’’ he tells her sweetly.

Eve simply lifts an eyebrow at the statement, clearly unimpressed as she pushes a yellow envelope toward him.

‘’Yes, he sent you to me. The boss doesn't need to see your face to tell you what to do. Here’s the assignment.’’ she replies, stealing a glance at the camera in the high corner over the elevator.

Mike frowns at the curt attitude. Usually, Eve was more playful and inclines to flirt with him. He doesn’t understand why the woman is unpleased with him.

‘’No, come on, I want to look at him in the eye when he gives me the job.’’ he insists, half-sitting on the corner of Eve’s desk, leaning toward her with a grin ‘’I want him to know I’m ready to move up in the company.’’

Eve merely scoffs and politely pushes Mike off her desk. She refrains from sighing as Mike doesn’t lose his smile, the man putting his hands in the pockets of his slacks.

‘’My office looks like a hotel lobby, there’s no moving up here, Matthews. Either the boss sees potential in you or they don’t. And it seems, this is a perfect job for you.’’ She reasons blandly.

Mike eyes the envelope curiously, taking a few seconds to think. He briefly looks at the camera, judging that perhaps he shouldn’t push too hard or else there would be consequences.

"No way I can change your mind, huh?’’ he adds anyway, just to see the roll of Eve’s eyes. ‘’We’ve had good times together."  
He smirks, thinking back of his first day at the firm. Eve had been enthusiastic to help him out and they had ended up fucking in a closet. 

"It wasn’t that great actually.’’ Eve deadpans, turning her attention back to her computer ‘’Stop wasting both of our time. Want the job or not?’’ 

‘’Yeah, yes, jeez.’’ Mike quickly grabs the package before the woman does. He opens it carefully, retrieving a picture. Turning it over, he whistles appreciatively at the sight of two women sitting in a café ‘’Oh, who’s this then? Looks like hot stuff? Hmm.’’

Mike barely lifts his eyes as Eve grumbles.

‘’And you wonder why everyone wants you dead...’’ she mutters.

The brunette man finally looks back at the secretary.

‘’What did you say?’’ he asks.

Eve shakes her head and waves the question.

‘’Nothing, don’t get killed.’’ she says.

Mike grins and winks at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

‘’Not gonna happen. I’m a professional.’’ He retorts smugly.

‘’Sure you are.’’ Eve mumbles, typing a memo on her computer.

‘’Mike is invincible.’’ he adds, flexing his arms, hoping to get the blonde’s attention again.

Eve rolls her eyes and manages not to snort as Mike frowns, wondering why his charm isn’t working today.

‘’Of course, ‘Mike’ talks in the third person.’’ she comments sarcastically. ‘’Okay, Mike, time for you to move or else you’re my next target.’’

Mike lifts his hands up in surrender, taking the assignment with him. Yeah, he’s going to prove to Eve and their boss how useful he can be.

After all, how hard can two women be to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the fun is gonna start kicking off soon, but in the meantime let us know if you're liking it so far 🤗😊


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy 😄  
> Okay I still suck at notes, so I'll keep it short...ish😅  
> A bit of fun with some missions running in parallel and in secret from one another, it's mainly compliant with the movie and will take another detour in the next chapter or so...just cause we can😄  
> But anyways, hope you enjoy🤗

“I'll be there in a half hour.” Alex mutters, clenching her jaw as she hangs up the phone.

She hates getting late night missions, the timing and suddenness of them always putting her on edge. She knows what it must look like to Maggie. Especially because all Alex can offer for her going out is the excuses she thinks up to match her cover job. But how many times can a computer server really crash?

“The office again?” Maggie asks as she plays with the ties of her black robe, following behind Alex as she shuffles into their walk in wardrobe to get dressed.

“Yeah, some idiot clicked on a link and now there’s a virus in the system.” Alex lies.   
It scares her sometimes how easy it is to do... it scares her even more the way it hurts when she lies to Maggie. Every time.

“Well I’m sure you'll handle it, you always do.” Maggie offers gently, Alex trying to ignore the way her wife's eyes move over her body as she pulls on a pair of stockings over her underwear.

“I'll be back before seven.” Alex reasons with a soft smile, desperately wanting to keep this calm aura her and Maggie seem to have tonight after their discussion last night. As well as their other use of the evening...

The moment replays in her mind and Alex groans under her breath at the fact she has to leave right now.

“I'll wait up.” Maggie says slowly, Alex unable to stop the smirk on her face at the look Maggie gives her before biting her lip and leaving her to get changed.

Alex tries to focus as she reaches behind her coats, pressing against the back wall of the wardrobe to make it slide open.

She feels around in the small hidden space until she finds her leather corset, pulling it out with a scowl at the fact she has to put this on for a job.

But the call girl cover is the easiest way to get to this guy, so Alex huffs and puts it on, making sure the zip along the side is secure before pulling a black trench coat over herself and tying it tightly.

She grabs a pair of heels and slips them on too, slinging her handbag already packed with knives and a pistol over her shoulder as she leaves the closet.

Maggie is lying across the bed reading the paper, effortlessly beautiful. As always.

“I'll be right back.” Alex swears, noting the way Maggie seems to intentionally leave her robe slightly loose.

“Take your time, I'm not going anywhere.” Maggie assures somewhat playfully, even though Alex can see a hint of doubt in her wife's eyes.

“Right back.” Alex repeats firmly, hoping Maggie will understand that this is just work. Not the work she says it is...but still.

Maggie nods and looks back to her paper.

"Go save those wall street idiots babe.” She chuckles, waving at Alex to go. 

Alex sighs, grateful that Maggie seems to be okay. For now at least. 

\----

She waits. Waits to hear her wife get into her car before getting up and checking out the curtain to see it drive down the street.   
Maggie rushes to their shared walk-in, immediately dropping her robe on the floor.

Picking up dark slacks, she quickly puts them on, buckling the belt in place. Opening the top sliding doors, she chooses her beige turtleneck, the one that somehow always drives Alex crazy since the first night she wore it without a bra. Maggie smiles to herself and puts it on, along with a silver watch. 

Fastening it tightly, she trots to the bed, sitting down to tie her leather Oxfords. Maggie is usually excited for a mission, but Alex’s departure is still on her mind. 

How many times has Nyssa called her wife for a late-night problem? She had met Alex’s partner a few times... tall, drop dead gorgeous and probably intimidating for other people that weren’t Maggie Sawyer.

But hell, why did she need her wife so much? Weren’t there others geniuses at their firm?

Maggie sighs, knowing she's being a tad hypocritical, Alex’s late emergencies do tend to help her greatly when she also has impromptu missions to take care of. She just has to trust that it was for the same reasons. For work.

Shaking her head to clear the thought, Maggie stands up and grabs her grey trench coat before walking out of the bedroom towards her office. She knows this mission has to be done quickly with the time frame she has tonight. Alex would be back in less than three hours, in time for the damn neighbours’ dinner.

So Maggie doesn’t hesitate, putting her shoulder holster in place, safely tucking two loaded silenced pistols into place. 

Twirling her jacket over her outfit, Maggie smirks at herself as her eyes catch the mirror in the hallway as she leaves the house. She feels good about herself and this job. It would be challenging, but it promises to be fun.

\---

Alex twists her neck, taking a deep breath as she steps into the fancy hotel elevator. She tugs at her trench coat, trying to adjust the lingerie beneath even though she knows it won’t feel comfortable no matter what she does. 

Actually, if this was for her wife Alex would probably feel a lot better, but it isn't. This is for work, a target, and Alex hates having to do this sort of thing to get close enough to get the job done.

She tries not to think about it, pushing her shoulders back as the door rolls open on the top floor, two security guards stopping her just past the elevator threshold.

“Arms up please miss.” A short haired man asks, physically seeming to enjoy being almost three times her size as he runs his hands over her waist.

He opens her coat, his eyes clearly roaming just as much as his hands at the lingerie he finds, apparently searching for any weapons.

Alex just clenches her jaw and forces a smile onto her face, leaning into her cover. 

“I only got paid for one set of hands boys.” She drawls out slowly, half disgusted by the way the second guard looks over her as he fixes his greasy dark hair.

“Just procedure.” He assures. "Although I'm sure there’ll be more than enough time for a little extra.”

Alex hides her urge to break his nose behind a smile, playfully slapping at the first guards hands as they wonder down her thigh.

“Maybe.” She plays along. "But Mr Lord comes first.” 

The men laugh and nod, finally stepping back into position near the master suite's doors.

“He always does.” The dark haired one jokes. 

He reaches for Alex’s purse, frowning when she twists away. She can’t risk them finding the gun and knives hidden in there. 

“Trust me, Mr Lord wont want you seeing what’s in here.” She covers. “I hear he can be very unforgiving in these sorts of things.”

Both men seem to debate the remark, eventually waving Alex into the penthouse with roaming eyes.

She wanders past the entryway, noting how all the staff duck and hide from view as she moves, following the smell of food from what must be from the dining room.

The room itself is lined with candles, the effort to portray romance not doing much to distract Alex from the man sitting at the head of the large table, his suit pressed perfectly just like the self righteous smile on his face.

The length of the table is covered in various foods, from meats to fruits, the entire thing making Alex’s stomach flip at the mix of smells.

“Alexandra I presume.” He smirks, standing and motioning almost grandly to the chair beside him. “May I call you Alex?” He asks, undoing the tie of her jacket, whistling at the sight of her leather black bustier.

“You may not.” Alex retorts, grimacing a little at her tone as she sits down. She needs to keep calm right now, not let this guy get to her.

“My... I do like a woman who knows what she wants.” Mr Lord says lowly, his hand reaching and moving slowly over Alex’s forearm as it rests on the table.

“More that I know what I don’t want.” Alex reasons, testing the waters by pulling her arm away and leaning back in her chair. “Tell me Mr Lord, do you know what you want?” 

“I always do.” The suited man smirks, his eyes clearly set on the edge of Alex’s neckline, the sight clearly tempting. “And please, call me Max.”

Alex glances back to the entryway to the guards, wondering how she can pull this off without getting caught. She expected security but not so close. She almost smiles at the challenge in front of her.

"Well do you care to share, Max?” Alex questions, mostly buying herself time to think.

He moves closer, fingers playing with a fork beside his plate as he looks over Alex.

“I would very much enjoy if you would take this.” He insists, handing the fork to Alex.

The thought of just putting the damn thing in his neck flashes through Alex’s mind, quickly pushed back by the sound of the guards laughing by the elevator.

“And do what exactly?” Alex questions as enticingly as possible.

Max bites his lip and leans back, pushing his plate towards Alex.

"Feed me my dinner, Alex.” He says, an air of insistence in his tone that has Alex’s blood boiling.

“Excuse me?” She asks, hand clenching around the fork.

“I own you for the evening darling, so be a good girl and do as you’re told.” Max leers, leaning forward and pulling suggestively on the end of Alex’s skirt.

And while Alex was prepared for the sleazy comments and grabby hands, she can’t believe the arrogant and privileged man before her. 

But it gives her an idea to get away from the guards.

“Maybe I will... but you only get what you give.” Alex reasons, grabbing Max’s plate and standing up. “And I don't take, without privacy. So whattya say you take me someplace private?” 

Max smirks and looks far too eager at the prospect, pointing for Alex to go through a door leading down a short corridor, the master bedroom visible at the end, doors swung wide open with candles once again lining every surface.

Alex rolls her eyes and clenches her jaw, dropping the plate on the nightstand a little loudly as she hears Max take off his vest and button shirt. Dropping her purse on the king size bed, Alex takes a deep breath.

“Close it.” Alex says bluntly, nudging her head back over her shoulder towards the door as a shirtless Max comes into the room, looking eager to follow anything he’s told right now.

\---

Swallowing a large sip of vodka from her flask, Maggie sighs as the taxi stops in front of the in-wall bar. It reminds her of the dive bar her and Alex used to go to a couple of years back to unwind, have a drink and play pool. They used to laugh and flirt so much.

Maggie gives the driver a couple of green bills before getting out of the car. She shakes her head, forcing herself to get her wife out of her head. That was the problem, wasn’t it? Right from the start? She was never able to get Alex out of her mind, her body and her goddamn heart.

Tugging her scarf and jacket in place, she walks down the few steps towards the secluded and dark bar. Despite this chic front with the bright red neon signage, Maggie isn’t fooled by the cover the Irish mob provided for this place.

Flashing her loaded and fake credit card to the guard, he lets her in with brief nod, not seeming to care about her identity as long as she pays. Maggie pretends to be drunker than she actually is to fit in with the crowd and chooses a spot at the bar, pretending to watch the soccer game on the TV overhead.

She blends quickly, laughing and joining a man’s bet against the weak defence. The barman eyes them politely but annoyingly and Maggie keeps up with her character while still looking around, sipping her drink.

Near the bathrooms she finds an employee sign on what appears to be the kitchen’s doors. Sneaking glances every few minutes, she catches a tall bald man coming out of the room in an expensive button-shirt.

Maggie recognizes him as one of her targets and waits for him to leave the bar, cell phone pressed to his ear.

She stands, waving at the man watching the game weakly and walks slowly towards where her target came from, pretending to be heavy and drunk. Carefully pushing the kitchen’s doors, she passes the more than busy employees and open one last door.

Four men turn their head towards her, ignoring their current poker game.

‘’What the hell?!’’ she says, lifting her hands up ‘’This isn’t the bathroom. Hey man, it’s too dark out there, you might want to tell your bosses to lighten up this place, cause when I gotta take a leak, I don’t want to take any detours.’’

She slurs her words and shakes her head a lot. The men seem convinces that she’s at least not threatening but they stay on their guard anyway, telling her to piss off. Eyeing the poker table, Maggie smiles goofily at them.

‘’Oh shit, I didn’t mean to interrupt you gentlemen.’’ she chuckles ‘’Hey, but now that I’m here, maybe I could join you?’’

Reaching into her pocket, Maggie sees the men react quickly, their own hands going toward the guns on their hips. 

‘’Hey, hey, relax gentlemen.” Maggie teases, retrieving the bundle of cash, waving it around and pretending to miss her step.

The dark man to her right moves to catch her. Smiling seductively at him, she thanks him with a wink.

‘’Y’all so serious.’’ she sighs ‘’Just like my boring husband. Come on, he can’t handle me playing or drinking...but I bet you can handle me, huh?’’

The men all smile in their own way and Maggie can't wait to put a bullet in them at the thought clearly passing through their minds. 

“Look, there is a lot of ways I can spend this money. I eyed a couple of slot machines by that bar but I rather see your faces when I win.’’ she continues to giggle, squinting at them with her smokey eyes.

The brown-haired man in front doesn’t relax, glaring at her.

“That is Lex’s chair.” he snarls curtly.  
Maggie looks back at him, tipping her head to the side and bites her lips. She drops her hands on the empty chair and leans forward.

‘’I don’t see Lex here.’’ she states before smiling at his hesitant gaze ‘’I only see an opportunity to kick your asses and spend a lovely evening with you gentlemen.’’

Standing back up, Maggie pretends to stumble again. Her drunk state and the opportunity to take advantage of her money seems to settle the deal. The smallest guy to her left kicks the chair by her side, miming for her to sit down. She smiles gratefully, sending him a kiss and dropping her cash on the table.

‘’Now who’s ready to gamble?’’ she asks with a sloppy grin.

\---

The door shuts heavily and Alex inhales, steeling herself for what she has to do. It doesn’t take her long to be ready as Max's hand skirts over her shoulder and down her arm, making her jacket drop on the floor.

Alex takes a step toward the bed and sits down on it, crossing her legs. Smirking seductively at her target, she retrieves her handcuffs from her handbag.

‘’A fine man like yourself likes to be in control, doesn’t he?’’ she rasps slowly ‘’I can’t wait to know what you have in store for me, but first, how about we make things interesting?’’

Max grins back at her and kneels in front of her, his hands reaching for her knees, trying to undo her legs. 

“You should ask someone's permission before touching them Max.” Alex grates out, trying to put a seductive tone in her voice even as the temptation to snap this idiot’s arm creeps into her head. 

Alex simply cuffs his left wrist and stands up, walking around him as he chuckles and try to stand up.

‘’Come on, baby. Don’t you trust me?’’ she asks into his ear, ignoring the shudder of disgust cursing through her body as she smells the overpowering cologne. 

Max laughs shortly once more, leaning his head back against Alex’s stomach as she cuffs his second wrist.

“I assumed my paying you was permission enough.” He smirks out, grimacing slightly as Alex tugs harshly against his arms, the other hand grabbing a fist of Max’s hair.

She'd be lying if she thought there weren’t things she wanted to say to Max first. Ever since his file came across her desk, Alex has wanted to take him down.

“Is that what you assumed about all those girls as well max?” Alex questions angrily.

“That because they couldn’t speak for themselves you had the right to experiment on them, do as you please?”

“What are y-" Max tries, yelping when Alex scoffs and pulls his arms up further by the cuffs in irritation, pushing his back forward with her knee.

“Don't lie to me.” Alex chastises with a grim smile. “I know you bought girls in comas to do experiments. To further your medical trials.”

“How do you kn-"

“Karma always comes back around Mr Lord.” Alex cuts him off, letting his wrists go and wrapping her forearms around his neck to keep him quiet. “I hope you enjoy yours wherever you end up.”

Max scrambles, his knees not helping him up as Alex holds his neck tightly. She almost feels like this isn’t a fair fight, although to be fair no one ever really is against her.

“Please, I can give you anything.” Max chokes out. “Money, men..., look this is just business.”

Alex scoffs, tightening her grip to shut him up.

“Do you ever get tired of your own voice?” Alex muses, done with this man and his excuses. She's heard enough. “Because I am.’’  
Max chokes under her grip. She smirks, satisfied to see him in pain before the grand finale.

‘’Besides, this is business too.” she drawls with no mercy.

Alex pulls back, her hands finding his jaw and twisting forcefully, the feeling and sound of Max’s neck snapping bringing a sense of finality to her chest. He slumps to the ground as Alex’s lets go, grabbing and tying her coat back around herself securely.

It’s done. Another job is over and she can go home, knowing in the very least she’d gotten rid of a bad guy this time.

“Sir?” A man asks, a knock sounding on the door.

Alex swears under her breath and rolls her eyes, wishing she’d get more money for getting rid of the guards. Alas, she wouldn’t.

She has to get out of here. Now.

“Mr Lord?”

She grabs her purse, twisting the base of the handle to loosen it and let it detach from the bag, a cable pulling out. It takes her a second to pull out the gun and knife she brought in case, securing them in her jackets breast pocket so that her bag is empty.

Alex makes for the balcony, it isn't ideal and she hopes she has enough line to get down to the street from this high up. But she doesn’t have any other options right now.

The evening air that bites at her skin barely registers as Alex hooks the handle of her bag on the railing if the balcony.

A loud crash sounds behind her as the guards burst into the room and find Max.

“You! Stop!” They yell, clambering to reach Alex with their guns raised.

Alex just smiles knowingly, saluting them with a wink and letting herself fall over the railing as she holds her purse tightly.

The line screeches as it unwinds above her, slowing her descent to the street below as the wind rushes through her hair and steals her breath. But after a few seconds the line jerks, yanking Alex to a stop about two stories above the sidewalk.

“Shit.” Alex swears to herself, annoyed.

She looks around, spotting a fabric awning at the hotels entrance. It’s all she's got to work with. Taking a second to turn, Alex swings herself slightly to get momentum as she tries to calculate when to let go.

She doesn't get much time as shots start firing down from the balcony above, the guards leaning over and screaming at her as they try undo her bag handle from the railing. It’s now or never.

She takes the chance, waiting until the last possible second before letting her bag go and letting herself half fly and half fall towards the awning. 

Thankfully she gets it right and she lands on the stretched out material with a heavy gasp, her body instinctively rolling to absorb the impact as she lands. It takes her a second but Alex shakes herself back into the moment and rolls over the side of the awning before the guards start shooting again.

A few people look at her weirdly when she lands on the sidewalk, adjusting her hair and coat as she quickly holds her hand out into the street to hail a cab.

Alex couldn’t really care less as she checks her watch and realises she’s late for dinner with Maggie and the neighbours. 

A cab finally pulls over and Alex chambers in, muttering her address to the driver as she slumps in the back. She hates that it feels like she's letting Maggie down again, that her work is coming between them more. 

And Alex can’t help thinking she needs to decide if one is more important than the other. It's her life and the woman she loves, the two seeming impossible to have together. But it’s what Alex so desperately wants... something she fears she will never get.

\---

Maggie laughs, snapping her fingers as the man to her right gather around the money on the table, pulling it close to his chest. She subtly looks at the clock on the north wall near the tv screen playing the soccer game.

Near 6.30. She needs to get this done fast if she wants to make it back to the house in time.

Playing a couple more rounds, Maggie swallows a shot of tequila as she shakes her head, losing another hand. She listens acutely, hearing steps on the other side of the door. Preparing herself, she puts a hand on her left silencer through her jacket.

The door flies open and Maggie looks over her shoulder, her face half-hidden with her hair. She studies the tall bald man, his green eyes finally setting on her.

‘’What is this?!’’ he asks somewhat calmly, irritation more obvious in his tight jaw.

‘’Hey man, we just made a bunch of money with this bored suburban lady.’’ One of the men on the other side of the table notes, winking at Maggie.

The mercenary smiles tightly as Lex eyes her intently. He doesn’t trust her and it shows.

‘’Well, this isn’t a reading club. You looking for a job or something?’’ he asks in a surprisingly polite tone.

Maggie snickers at him, pushing her jacket out of the way.

“You’re the job.” she answers, pulling her pistol and shooting him as he moves forward.

The men by her sides react quickly but she grins at them as they realize there’s no clip in their Glocks, Maggie having disarmed them during their poker game. She pulls both her silencers out as she kicks herself away from the table, shooting them straight in the heart as the chair slides back across the floor.

But Maggie ends up having to drop one as arms wrap around her. Turns out, Lex is still alive and tries to get a hand on her throat so she won't be able to shoot him. Maggie improvises and tugs his tie down until she can grab his shoulder, flipping and sending him tumbling onto the floor. 

Kneeling before him, she points to the last man trying to stand in the corner of the room and shoots him right between the eyes.

Lex growls as he clambers to his feet and lunges at her, but she catches his wrist and punches him in the nose, the crack satisfying beneath her knuckles.

Maggie scoffs as she leans back, kicking him in the stomach. It sends him back forcefully, poker chips and money flying as his back lands against the table. 

Ignoring the fear in his green eyes, Maggie aims her gun with a smile and pulls the trigger.

The sudden silence almost resonates in her head as she puts her weapons back in its holsters. Each bullet that went off had matched with her heartbeat and now that it's over, blood pouring out on the poker table, it dawns on her that she killed a man known by practically the same name as her wife.

Exhaling quickly at the realization and the possibility of Alex ending up just like this if life decided to be so cruel, Maggie grabs her jacket and twirls it over her shoulders before leaving the room. She ignores the noisy bar and bustling people on the street.

Hailing a cab, she collapses onto the backseat and stares out the window on the way home. Her heart heavy despite the mission being done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update soon, let us know what ya think in the meantime 😁


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here's an update for you all! Be warned, this chapter contains an explicit smut scene...
> 
> Press kudos if you like our story and feel free to drop a comment below. We enjoy reading your reactions ;)

Alex’s high  heels resonate in the  suburban  street as she walks toward her house. Her adrenaline hasn’t yet worn off  even though she decided to walk the last block home. And she knows she and Maggie are already late for dinner with their neighbours, but maybe they could just skip it and go back to last night’s plans. 

Recalling how delicious Maggie looked before she left and how amazing last night has been, Alex quickens the last few steps. Smirking at her own plan, Alex takes a deep breath as she unlocks and opens the door.

‘’Honey, I’m home.’’ she declares, smiling dubiously at their inside joke.

They used to make fun of people shouting this as they enter their threshold. But the silence that welcomes her somehow twist Alex’s throat. She walks carefully up the stairs, taking note that nothing has been moved, reassuring her slightly.

‘’Mags?’’ she calls again, hoping to see her wife asleep in their bed or head buried deep in the closet, perhaps changing.

Her absence is quickly confirmed as Alex sits on the empty bed. Burying her head in her hands, Alex sighs. She catches Maggie’s robe from the corner of her eye on the floor near their wardrobe.

Standing up, she bends and grabs the silk robe, the material nearly slipping between her fingers. It feels a lot like her relationship with Maggie right now, she muses.

Alex lifts her head at the sound of the front door closing. Rising to her feet, she kicked off the heels and put on Maggie’s robe. Hiding behind a panel wall, Alex winces, unzipping her corset as her wife enters their bedroom.

“Hey, I thought you were gonna wait for me.” Alex breathes out nervously.

She hears Maggie sighs, the woman passing by her, undoing her watch. 

‘’I guess I got tired of waiting.’’ she simply replies.

Alex struggles to swallow, hesitating between the urge to snap that she had a job to do and the guilt churning her stomach. She closes her eyes briefly and inhales. Frowning at the scent she captures. Alex tightens the robe around herself before turning toward her wife.

Alcohol for sure, but definitely smoke. Something strangely like...gunpowder.

Alex puts her hand on Maggie’s shoulder, forcing her to turn around. Her wife seems to startle a little, catching herself on the counter. She lifts her eyebrows in a silent question and Alex hates the distant between them.

“Started on the drinks early, I see.” she comments, playing with the collar of Maggie’s turtleneck ‘’You smell different. Is that smoke?”

Maggie pats her hips reassuringly but it only wires Alex’s body. God, her wife looks good in that thing. But God, she can be irritating too.

“Yeah, Sara wanted to take me out for drinks to celebrate with our new clients. They lit up cigars.’’ Maggie shrugs, her thumb drawing circle on Alex’s hipbone “I’m gonna shower it off, okay?”

She doesn’t wait for Alex’s answer, already turning away. The redhead stays back, half-wanting to cut throats at the moment, half-wanting to cry. In those moments, she feels  incredibly  lonely, wishing she could talk to someone.

As effective Nyssa could be in the field, she is a bit clueless when it comes to relationships as most of mercenaries are. Hell, she doesn’t even know how to keep Maggie happy for more than a night.

Taking off Maggie’s robe, she throws it away angrily on the bed and takes off the damn corset, hiding it away in her special compartment in the wardrobe. Keeping her fishnets thighs, Alex choose a simple but elegant light pink dress.

It is probably foolish to wish that Maggie’s moodiness would change at the sight of the dress, but Alex is willing to try anything at this point. She hopes the alcohol would wear off as well in the shower because she couldn’t handle a drunk  and  mad Maggie right now. Alex never have much patience for drunk people.

The married couple walk to their neighbours’ house,  both seeming to dread the night and the act they had to pull off. Alex watches  as  Maggie straightens her turtleneck before knocking on the door. Her wife freezes before relaxing when she feels Alex’s hand on the small of her back.

Maggie smiles up at her but it doesn’t undo the knot in Alex’s heart. She knows Maggie’s eyes like the back of her hand. They could be  just as warm as they could be  cold and as playful as they could be  deadly serious.  Alex could spend a thousand days studying them and still be fascinated by the rawness in them.

Alex hadn’t realized at first when they started dating, but the brunette is guarded most of the time without even realizing it. She transpires this aura of calm, natural coolness like nothing bothers her, but Alex knows the layers of wal ls  Magg ie uses to surround her heart. When they met, Maggie had been open and generous with her touch, but hadn’t talked much other than to compliment her and tell her about the places she had travelled to.

Alex had always  respected  that. She herself, couldn’t exactly open up the way she w ants to. Even at a young age, her mother would tell her s he wore her heart on her sleeve , something she hasn’t done in so long . Alex knows it’s a miracle she and Maggie  managed to fall in love.  She thinks it’s because they cherish those  moments of truth, allowing each other to see their true selves. She wouldn’t have risk ed  it all for anybody else.

But now, it seems those fragments of truth aren’t enough. And it scares Alex more than anything. She’s not sure how much of herself she can give to Maggie without signing her death warrant.

Samantha and her husband Ray finally open the door, their too bright  smiles  welcoming them happily. For once, Alex is grateful for the distraction.

“The  Sawyers ! They’re finally here, baby!” the tall woman says, pulling them inside their lobby.

“So glad you could make it!” Ray agrees,  kissing Alex Maggie’s cheeks.

Sam moves to hug them both and  Alex shares a knowing look with Maggie , both wishing they had skipped this and perhaps relax at home and order pizza like they used to.

“Gosh, Alex, what a lovely dress.” Sam comments excitedly.

Alex looks down at herself and nods politely before smiling softly, feeling Maggie’s arm sneak around her waist. Glancing up at her, Alex arches an eyebrow to communicate silently. Alex is getting lost between their games of pulling in and pulling back, but somehow never at the same time, together. She can’t pinpoint when exactly they started being out of sync.

“Thank you Sam, so is yours.” Alex returns the compliment as she looks back to the woman.

The brunette chuckles and waves  off t he comment, tugging off their  coats  and putting them on the chair near the entrance. Alex gulps  down  the annoyance as Maggie  kisses  her cheek before following Ray to the kitchen.

God, what she would give to have a glass of expensive bourbon too , but for some reason she's always dealing with Sam.

The woman pulls  her though the house and Alex forces herself to smile at the neighbourhood couples chatting in the gigantic and noisy living room. She sits down as well, picking up a glass of chardonnay  from a tray on the table.

She’s bored. So fucking bored. And her wife is God knows where talking about business and sports while the women are taking care of the runaway children. She refrains to roll her eyes, wondering when she landed back in the 50’s.

“Shoot!” Alex hears Sam sigh.

Turning her head toward her, she watches as the woman  holds  her baby away at arms’ length, wine sprawled all over the front of her dress.

“I don’t know why this  keeps  happening. Alex, would you mind holding her please?” Sam laughs out, clearly embarrassed.

Alex’s eyes open widely at the sight of the little baby spurting. She brings her glass protectively close to her chest.

“Um, no, I can’t...” she stammers out.

Sam shakes her head and smiles reassuringly.

“Relax, you got this. Ruby is a gem.” she tells her with a small chuckle.

Alex does her best to not wince, quickly putting her drink down and  holding Ruby up. Samantha quickly leaves and Alex figures there’s too many witnesses in the room to just flee. Looking at the baby, she studies her big  brown  eyes and wide smile. 

Babies could be cute, she muses. Ruby  laughs  shortly and Alex can’t help but smile in response. It was a shy one, but one nonetheless. For a moment, she tries to imagine a different life where she and Maggie could have had kids. She could see it, the unattainable dream.

The thought comfor ts  her still.

With Maggie she could do anything.

She looks up and finds Maggie looking back at her, silently lost in her thoughts, insecurity  flooding in  her eyes. Alex’s smile  fades as her wife walks away, emptying her glass and leaving it behind.

Alex doesn’t know what Maggie was thinking right then, but she feels the need to go to her. The presence of Ruby in her arms stops her. Sighing, she promises herself to talk it out with her wife sooner than later.

Maggie leans over the railing of the porch, looking at the men smoking cigars and the kids running around in the backyard. Ray is the epitome of a good father.  She's  rarely seen those in her life.

For once in all of her years of marriage with Alex, she wants to run. Keeping their relationship afloat seems impossible at this point. Why were they fighting so hard to make it work? 

She doesn’t know how to make Alex happy anymore. She loves her more than anything. Maybe the best thing would be to let her go. But could she?

The thought squeezes her heart and Maggie  swallows half of the bottle of water she holds in her hands.

No. She can't imagine a life without Alex. Without her, what is she? A successful mercenary? How pathetic would that be? Alex is her wife, her home, her anchor, her family.

She thinks back  on Alex holding the baby. The quiet smile she wore for a second.  Maggie knows she can’t give her that. Not with her job. Even without it, she doesn’t know if she could anyway. She's never found the courage to even entertain the idea if she's being honest with herself. 

Maggie is pulled out of her  thoughts , a hand drawing circles on her back before it drifts up to her neck, soft fingertips leaving goosebumps on her skin.

“There you are.” Alex whispers in the night “What’s going on?”

Maggie  shrugs , causing her wife to drop her hand.

“Nothing. We should head back inside.” she  replies simply , beginning  to move past her wife.

Alex stops her , reachin g a hand  out to hold her elbow. Maggie sighs and looks up to her  wife through her  lashes , nervous that she has to face the fact that Alex won’t let this go.

“This is a relationship, Maggie. You can’t just walk away from me.” Alex argues.

“Relax.” she breathes out, pretending to be coy when deep down her heart is pounding wildly against her chest.

Her wife stops her once more, clearly annoyed but trying to not show it.

“I don’t know what I did Mags, so why don’t you just tell me?” she asks “Or if you don’t want to talk about it now, maybe we should schedule an appointment with Dr. Hamilton.”

Maggie merely  scoffs  at the mention of the man and his so-called doctorate. She closes her eyes, taking a second to breathe and to think. To remember that she’s not actually mad at Alex. Her breath nearly breaks free when she feels her wife’s hand on her cheek, encouraging her to look  back .

Steeling herself, she forces the emotions to go away as opens her eyes to dive into Alex’s whiskey pupils.

“Do you regret marrying me?”  Maggie  questions in an almost teasing tone.

Alex’s body goes still at that, blinking at her in incomprehension.

“Whoa, babe, where is this coming from?”  Alex  stammers, her words all rushing out. “Of course not. Mags?”

Maggie nods quickly , still  wanting  to run and hide from this, until Alex cradles her face and forces  her to look up.

“Hey, no matter how rough things can be, I’d never regret marrying you...” Alex says slowly, intentionally forcing out the words like she can make Maggie hear them differently.

“You could have anyone you want.” Maggie insists with a shrug, almost nonchalantly “If you’d ask them, they’d  give you a baby, a family . You could have all of it  in a heartbeat.”

Alex’s hands are forceful and yet her touch is soft as her thumbs draw lines on her  cheekbones . Maggie can’t decipher the intensity in her wife’s eyes. The insistence.

“You are my family, Maggie Sawyer.” Alex declares  with a confidence  Maggie's n ever seen before . “You’re the love of my life. I don’t need kids, all I want is you.”

Maggie nods again as if Alex and her were talking about  curtain choices for the living room. Like this is just another piece of information on any other day. But the truth is she’s scared. Loving Alex and knowing this is the scariest thing she's ever faced.

W hat  Maggie would give to let herself go in her wife’s arms , t o undo her own and pull Alex in the way she truly wants to. Her goddamn walls stop her though and Maggie doesn’t understand why she’s  always on the edge of  sabotaging this. Why it’s just easier than admitting she would die if she loses the one person that matters in her life .

But  Samantha catches sight of them before Maggie can do anything, ushering them back in with a polite  but instant wave that has Alex clenching her fists a little. The distraction helps though, Maggie focusing on everyone instead of herself. For now at least.

Maggie refrains herself to sigh as she sits on the bed, watching cautiously as her wife  undresses  in front of her , shuffling into the walk in after to get ready for bed.

She pulls the seat out from the dressing table, pushing it aside slightly so she can stand in front of the mirror and grab her lotion.

Alex always take the time to  moisturize  her body and Maggie misses the times she used to do it for her.  She's  so beautiful. Her body seems to go on forever, a pale canvas covered in a map of freckles drawing their own constellation on her skin.  A sight soon covered by the nightgown Alex pulls on over her shoulders before ruffling through some things on the large dressing table.

The  light pink material stops mid-thigh and Maggie feels an irrational sense of jealousy. She’s frustrated with herself for being curt with Alex before. Her insecurities and fears made her act like an idiot when they were both trying so hard.

Maybe it shouldn’t be so hard, she wonders. Maybe it should be as easy as doing what she wants to do, as easy as being with her wife.

Gulping down the tears, Maggie lifts her eyes to meet  Alex's in the mirror. She makes a choice, standing up from  the bed ,  Maggie's heart  is  strangely calm in her chest as she walks  up to Alex. Putting her hands on th e dresser on each side of her,  Maggie  leans her head near Alex’s neck,  breathing deeply and letting herself be comforted by the familiar perfume.

‘’I liked your dress tonight.’’ Maggie finally murmurs, looking into Alex’s eyes ‘’You looked  beautiful in it.”

Alex’s shoulders seem to sag at that as she leans back into Maggie’s chest, closing her eyes, completely trusting. Maggie hides her nose under her jaw and drop a single open-mouthed kiss on her wife’s collarbone.

“Didn't think you noticed.” Alex breathes quietly, leaning her head to the side to urge Maggie to continue.

Maggie exhales deeply as Alex takes her hands from the table top , guiding them around her own waist.  It urges Alex closer, Maggie hugging her tightly and  squeezing Alex's  sides  gently  when she hears her wife’s breath hitch .

“You're impossible not to notice.” Maggie assures lowly.

Alex hides a laugh under her breath, the sound only drawing Maggie in as she  lets her nose trail along Alex’s neck, behind her ear.

“I mean it.” She insists quietly. “No matter my flaws or mistakes, I'm not blinded enough by them to not see how breath-taking you are. All the time.” Maggie resolves.

Alex held her wife’s eyes through the mirror, squeezing her hands before drawing them up to her chest.

‘’You’ve always been a sweet talker.’’ she whispers playfully , even though the sincerity is plain in her gaze.

Maggie  smiles softly as she  takes the hint, palming Alex’s breasts gently, her thumbs drawing circles on her nipples and pinching them until they harden against her palms.

‘’Only for you.’’ Maggie agrees  happily , putting her lips back against Alex’s shoulder.

The tall woman’s grin fades as her mouth fall open into a sigh, a low moan  raising the tension in the room. Maggie bites down on Alex’s skin, her tongue never far behind to soothe the burn as hers and Alex’s hips buckle together.

Maggie keeps a hand on Alex’s right  breast , caressing the underside and drawing shivers out of her wife. Travelling her  other  hand down Alex’s body, Maggie enjoys the way the silk material feels under her touch, but she  loves feeling her wife’s skin even more,  a prickling sensation making her fingertips  tremble slightly as she pulls the silk slip up.

Reaching her inner thigh, Maggie breathes out coolly into Alex’s ear before sliding her nose past the redhead’s jaw to kiss her deeply, their hot  tongues  mending.

Maggie smirks against her wife’s mouth, realizing the absence of underwear under her slip, her fingers immediately skirting through her warm wetness.

Alex’s body sag forward, her hips jolting and Maggie catches her as well as the moan falling off her lips. Pulling her face back, Maggie smiles at the sight of her wife through the  dresser  mirror, her chest heaving  rhythmically as her thumb weaves its way down the redhead’s curls to find Alex’s pulsing clit.

‘’Oh, Maggie.’’ she  gasps out, almost already out of breath.

Maggie kisses  her neck hotly, her teeth nibbling on the woman’s ear as  Alex moves her fingers i nto the brunette’s hair. Maggie feels a wave of electricity at the back of her neck as Alex pulls on  it .

Moving her fingers again, Maggie takes her sweet time, spreading Alex’s juices on her outer lips before entering her without any warning with one, then two fingers. Alex curses, her own hips hitting Maggie’s centre deliciously as she lifts her leg, blindly putting it on the  nearby seat .

Maggie groans as she feels Alex open herself, welcoming her fingers easily and rolling her hips in controlled circles. The sight is nearly too much, seeing Alex’s glistening sex through the mirror take in Maggie like that. 

S he quickens her movements, pumping her fingers in and out, thoughts all hitting each other in her mind, wishing this moment would never stop. The lust, the love and the trust in Alex’s eyes are overwhelming her and Maggie has to stop herself from bending her wife  onto the counter to pound into her relentlessly .

Instead, she  raises her hand up to the base of Alex’s throat to hold her wife up as she starts losing control of her body, back arching and hips bucking forward wildly.

Maggie moans in Alex’s hair, feeling the  slight friction each time Alex’s rear hit her clit through the  layers of clothes . Gritting her teeth, she closes her eyes and rubs her fingers against Alex’s inner wall.

‘’Don’t hold back, Mags. I’m not fragile. Take me the way you want to.’’ Alex gasps out.

Maggie opens her eyes, nearly  coming at that comment alone. She whines, her tongue and teeth meeting the back of Alex’s neck.

‘’Do you trust me?’’ she asks, breathing haphazardly, seeking Alex’s eyes through the mirror.

‘’Always.’’ she answers quickly, squeezing the wrist still pounding in and out of her.

Her wife cry out as  Maggie pulls back her hand, unfastening her belt and pa nts, dropping  them  and her  boxers  down to her kne es. Lifting Alex’s slip , Maggie nearly drools at the sight of her wife’s pale ass sticking out. 

Kicking Alex’s leg off the  seat , she  pushes on her haunches with her own,  Maggie's  own knee resting on the  seat . Alex takes the hint, bracing her hands on the  dresser .

Maggie  whimpers , her clit resting against Alex’s skin, the sudden pressure nearly making her pass out.

‘’Does it feel good, baby?’’ Alex murmurs.

The brunette nods briefly against Alex’s back before drawing her hand back to where her wife needs it the most. Caressing her whole sex softly, she enters her again, filling her in a whole new maddening way.

Alex nearly falls against the dresser , deep breaths making her upper body arch. Maggie presses her hips and rolls them against Alex as she pumps her arm again, seeking that one spot that makes her wife  lose  it.

Their moans tangle together as their eyes  find one another in the mirror, neither wanting to look away . 

Maggie is hit  then  by their love and connection, her hand moving to tangle her fingers through Alex’s hair. The woman lifts her head even more at the pull and Maggie feels a new kind of power.

Not a power over her wife, but the power of them together, the things they can do and the things they make each other feel.

Alex’s walls tighten around her fingers and Maggie presses harder and faster, feeling that  she's also close . Maggie slips a finger over Alex’s clit and feels her pulse around her, her  wife coming with a high-pitched scream, the pure pleasure nearly making Maggie come as well.

She keeps  stroking her walls, slowing down until she eventually stops. Standing up to take the pressure off Alex’s body, Maggie let her take a second to breathe before she pulls out, Alex protesting slightly.

The woman eventually lift herself up again, turning around in Maggie’s arms with a sly smile.

‘’God, I love it when you just take what you want.’’ She reasons lowly.

Maggie exhales heavily as Alex rests her hands against her rear, encouraging her to press her hips against her pale thigh. Maggie moans, holding onto the  table top to shift her pelvis up and down, feeling jolt of pleasure up her belly.

‘’You’re what I want, Al. Always.’’ Maggie reassures, dropping her head in Alex’s neck. 

The woman  pulls her up, tugging her hair to kiss her again as Maggie pants and comes fast in her mouth and on her thigh.

‘’Good, cause I’m not going anywhere.’’ Alex says with a smile, pecking Maggie’s lips softly.

Maggie smiles back and drops open-mouthed kisses down the redhead’s neck until she reaches her breast, biting and inhaling on her nipples, seeing them  hardened through the silk material.

Alex hisses and pulls her away with an irritated glare.

‘’You trying to kill me or something?’’

Maggie chuckles at that, reaching for a cloth on the counter, wetting it with warm water.

‘’Something like that.’’ she replies with a grin, starting to wash Alex’s thigh and still pulsing sex.

Alex sighs appreciatively, closing her eyes. Maggie smiles, admiring the peacefulness and content on her wife’s face until she opens her eyes, a new spark enlighten them.

‘’Hmm, if you think I won’t be a mess after I  go down on you, you’re awfully wrong.’’ Alex whispers.

Maggie can only swallow as Alex grabs her shirt, forcing her to turn around and lean against the  dresser in her place . Not giving her a moment to react, Alex kneels in front of her and lift her leg over her shoulder, diving into her heat.

Her moan is lost as she inhales deeply, being too sensitive at the moment but not caring the  slightest as her wife flatten her tongue against the length of her sex before taking her clit into her mouth.

‘’I swear you’re the best thing I’ve ever tasted.’’ Alex hums.

Maggie nearly collapses  at that but catches herself on the counter, her other hand flying to her wife’s head, her soaked face making her crumble.

‘’It’s not that hard with your cooking.’’ Maggie still jokes. 

She yelps as Alex pinches her thigh.

‘’Maybe you should cook more often then. You know, like you used to.’’ Alex jokes back.

Maggie shut up at that, knowing the jab was playful but yet, held some truth. It had been a while since she cooked for Alex. She always enjoyed cooking, never forgetting her aunt’s  lessons , but with her job, she lost sight of that.

She pushes the reminder away and focus on the present, Alex’s tongue driving her crazy, driving her wild , right over the edge again.

Maggie sighs contentedly, pulling Alex closer as her wife mumbles something  out in her sleep, breathing softly beneath the hand Maggie has across her stomach.

She hasn’t felt like this in a long time, completely at ease and...free. And she knows it ultimately comes down to the woman in her arms right now, everything about the way she makes Maggie feel is both the simplest and hardest thing to understand.

But there have been moments in her life with Alex, like right now, that she just doesn’t care. For these split and stolen moments, all that matters is this, them.

However  the time never seems to last, a fact Maggie is rudely reminded of when a buzzing fills her ears. She holds in a groan as she slowly shifts Alex onto the pillows, her wife still sound asleep as Maggie reaches around clumsily on her nightstand for her phone.

“Hello?” she whispers out grumpily, throwing back the covers and grabbing her robe as she stands to shuffle out of the bedroom.

“Well good morning to you too little blue.” Sara chimed playfully on the other end.

Maggie rolls her eyes at the old nickname, earned by a butterfly flying in front of her scope in one of her first missions, costing her a target...and also allowing Sara to tease her rather mercilessly over the years.

“It was before you interrupted it.” Maggie scoffs, checking over Alex one more time as she closes the door and pulls her robe around herself tightly.

“Wow, that hurt my feelings.” Sara teases, her obvious smile apparent in her voice. “And here I was going to offer you another trip to Vegas like the good old days, but oh well.”

Maggie laughs shortly, padding quietly down the hallway, through the living room.

“Vegas as in the trip where you got so blind drunk that you hit on my wife and in the same night tried to hook us up, because Alex was definitely my type?” Maggie questions, smiling at the old memory from a few years ago. It was one of the few moments hers and Alex’s worlds managed to intertwine without anything going wrong..or anyone dying. It tends to be a rare occasion. 

“Yeah yeah, those were the times weren’t they?” Sara reminisces, sighing through the phone as Maggie paces into the kitchen and starts to make coffee. “Anyway, none of that this time, you’ve got a solo mission. If you're up for it.” She challenges gently.

Maggie leans against the countertop, biting her cheek as she thinks over the offer. On one hand, her and Alex are doing well lately and leaving for a few days right now might not be a great idea. On the other, missions like this don't tend to come up that often and it’s been months since she actually did  a job she wanted to do.

“I'll talk to Alex about it.” Maggie suddenly says, the words out before she can register she’s saying them.

There's a silence on the other end if the line, Sara obviously thinking as Maggie waits.

“Don't take too long, the guys up top want this done Sawyer.” She eventually reasons slowly, a rare tone of seriousness etched in her words.

Maggie no ds to herself, knowing she doesn’t really have much if a choice in that case.

“Understood.” Maggie offers, hanging up shortly in irritation. 

She stares at her coffee, trying to figure out how to tell Alex. She doesn't really know she's doing anything until there's flour spilling on her robe, a pan heating on the stove waiting to cook Alex's favourite breakfast, Maggie unsure how high she should stack the pancakes she's apparently decided need to be made.

Blinking at the sun shining bright through the window, Alex sighs deeply against her pillow, reaching out to her left. Frowning, she shakes herself out of sleep, noticing Maggie’s absence.

She doesn’t like it when she wakes up alone after having sex with Maggie. It always brings her back to a confusing part of her life back in college. Back when she would have sex with random guys to try to feel something other than loss and loneliness. To feel alive.

It wasn’t until she got recruited at the company that she felt she found her purpose. Something she was good at. Excellent even.

But still, waking up alone reminds her too much of missions gone too far and self-hatred.

Sitting down on the bed, she smells the air and smiles at the scent of bacon, eggs and waffles being cooked. Maggie had heard her last night. She is already salivating, having missed Maggie’s cooking. 

God, she still remembered the first stage of their relationship when they would barely leave their apartment and Maggie would cook all the time until the fridge was empty and they were forced to order in and eventually go out to do the grocery. She never thought she would be the domesticated kind but Maggie always bring the best out of her.

A phone ring cut off her daydreaming, reminding her that perhaps there isn’t that much good in her. Reaching into her nightstand, she retrieves her phone while checking out the open bedroom door.

Recognizing the unknown number, Alex answers, thinking back of Nyssa’s words of a few days ago about an upcoming mission.

** ‘Identify yourself.’ **

Looking out the empty hallway, Alex responds:

‘’Agent 304. Danvers.’’

** ‘The current message  ** ** will ** **** ** self-destruct  ** ** at the end of the record. Are you in the capacity to receive your mission?’ **

‘’Yes.’’ she says

** ‘’The company has its eyes set  ** ** on ** **** ** The ** ** Valor. He’s the prince of a so-called ** ** extremist ** ** community named Daxam. The  ** ** D ** ** IA has him in custody with evidence of slavery and manslaughter. Do you accept the mission?’’ the robotized voice asked. **

‘’Yes.’’ Alex grins, definitely wanting to terminate this specific target. The fact that the DIA had him in custody only made things more exciting. This would be a challenge.

She hangs up, putting her phone back in her nightstand. She looks to Maggie’s side of the bed and her smile disappears at the thought of telling her she needed to leave for a couple of days.

Refraining a sigh, Alex is wracking her brain to find a plausible excuse for her departure when Maggie is climbing up the stairs with a tray of food in hands. Alex swallows down the guilt and let the job overcome her instead at the dimples showing up on her wife’s cheeks.

‘’Hey beautiful.’’ Maggie says, putting the tray down on the bed, leaning in to kiss Alex softly ‘’At your request, here’s some of your favourites, baby. Coffee?’’

Alex can only nod, accepting the mug her wife is giving her. Maggie sits down by her side and take a piece of pancake into her mouth. Alex sips on her hot coffee before kissing up Maggie’s cheek.

‘’So babe, it pains me to say this,’’ Maggie starts nervously ‘’but we kind of have to reschedule our appointment with Dr Hamilton.’’

Alex frowns at that, wondering why Maggie is backing out now.

‘’Why?’’ she asks carefully, aware that her tone might be too frightening right this second.

Maggie sighs, rubbing Alex’s skin on her arm and Alex can see how bad she feels.

‘’It’s not that I don’t want to go, it’s just bad timing. Sara called me and said I gotta go to Atlanta for the next few days to meet up with a client and draw up some plans.’’ she slowly explains.

Alex blinks, accessing what her wife is telling her. The timing was surprising but she isn’t gonna question it.

‘’Okay, it sounds good. Promising contract?’’ she asks, biting down on a crispy bacon.

Maggie nods,  looking somewhat surprised and  taking a bite of eggs and toast.

‘’Yeah, big job, big pay. We could take a vacation soon.’’ she offers slowly.

Alex lift her eyebrow at that, curious. She chuckles though and squeezes Maggie’s thigh.

‘’You don’t have to feel so bad, Mags. We’ll reschedule the therapy.’’ She murmurs.

Maggie tips her head to the side and the sight stops Alex’s heart still today.

‘’No, I want us to. I mean it. And I want to work on us.’’  Maggie insists.

Alex frowns and leans in, cradling Maggie’s face, pushing her hair behind her ears.

‘’Okay, baby. Just don’t feel guilty about it. It’s work. I get it, you know I do. We’re cut the same you and me.’’ Alex says reassuringly ‘'Besides, we’ve been focusing so much on us lately, it’ll do us some good to spend time alone.’’

Maggie smiles up at her, closing her eyes and Alex bends down to kiss her eyelids.

‘’You know, you can take this free time to go out with you friends, have dinner or maybe even visits your parents.’’ Maggie offers.

Alex forces herself to not tense at that, hating that particular lie. She hugs Maggie softly before pulling back.

‘’That’s a good idea, baby.’’ she simply answers .

Maggie bites her cheek anxiously and Alex rushes to assure her.

“You know you’ll probably have to cover this.” Alex teases, breaking some of the tension as she pokes at the hickey just above Maggie’s collarbone.

Maggie just laughs, shaking her head as she swats at Alex’s hand.

“Yeah thanks for that.” She smirks. “Now eat your pancakes before I steal them.”

Maggie enters the small Sawyer enterprise’s building, being welcomed by Felicity Smoak. Thanking her for the coffee, she accepts the yellow envelope.

‘’Here’s your plane ticket, hotel reservation and  rental  car details, do not lose any  receipts  this time, Sawyer.’’ Felicity grumbles half - heartedly.

‘’Aye aye, blondie . Here I brought you a donut.’’ Maggie offers with her best smile

She receives an unamused glare that softens at the sight of the pink, glittered donut. The woman  snatches  it from her hands and immediately takes a bite, moaning at the fresh taste.

‘’You’re lucky I love this coffee shop so much.’’

Maggie snickers and  sits on the edge of her desk.

‘’Is Sara in?’’ she asks, sipping on her coffee.

‘’I’m right here, little blue.’’ a cheeky voice  chimes  in behind her.

Maggie stands up and rolls her eyes at her friend. Sara is standing in the threshold of her office, strong arms crossed over her chest.

‘’How you doing, Lance?’’ Maggie questions, throwing her a double chocolate muffin.

The blonde catches it gracefully, grinning down at the pastry.

‘’Same old, same old. People need killing.’’ she replies, smirking. ‘’I’m glad you accepted the job, Mags. You’ll like it, you’ll see.

Maggie salutes her before walking off to her office. Throwing her messenger bag on the desk, she sits down heavily in her chair, taking a second to breathe. With her coffee in  hand , she rolls the chair over to her second desk, pressing a secret button underneath the surface.

High tech screens rise out of the  wood  and Gideon, the company’s AI immediately greets her as they flicker to life.

‘’Hello, Maggie’’ The synthetic voice offers.

‘’Morning, Gideon.’’ Maggie replies, sitting back comfortably in the chair as a picture of a  brunette  man  appears  on her screen.

‘’We have a priority one, Mrs. Sawyer. The target’s name is Mike Matthews aka ‘’The Valor.’’ He’s a direct threat to the firm.’’ Gideon provides.

Maggie  inspects  the man’s rap sheet, studying his features and stupid beard. 

‘’He is currently in DIA custody. They’re making a ground-to-air handoff, ten miles north of the Mexican border.  The helicopter is a state of the art remodelled Apache. Once on board, the target will be impossible to apprehend. It is crucial that the target does not change hands.’’ Gideon finishes.

‘’The Valor.’’ Maggie scoffs, taking a deep look at the case.

Maggie has to admit that Sara was right. This is promising to be a good trip. Grabbing her passport, she stands up, ready to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, well shit hit the fans..


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AlmostAsGoodAsIdo: Hey everyone! We thank you for the enthusiam and feedback! Let's get the story moving and find out who are Alex and Maggie's bosses.
> 
> For those of you who might have missed it, I finished my story The line that I'd walk for you if you want to check it out.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Alex enters the neon blue tunnel that serves as the entrance to her office, letting the machine identify her. It's always impressed Alex that the firm had managed to get such a high gear office set up in one of the oldest buildings in the city, hundreds of feet up in the skyline no less. 

‘’Alex Danvers. Confirmed. Stand by for contact.’’ The automated security system chimes. 

The woman waits patiently until the intercom glitches, her boss’s voice filling the place. 

‘’Sorry to interrupt but we have a situation.’’ Ra Al Ghul says slowly, the man always measured and calm. 

She frowns at the even more serious tone of her boss. 

‘’Is this about the Prince of Daxam?’’ 

‘’Yes.’’ her boss confirms ‘’You know the competition would love to see us burn. I need you to handle this personally. We need this quick, clean and contained.’’ 

Alex doesn’t know why the man didn’t give this specific mission to his daughter Nyssa, but she is grateful for his trust. 

‘’Yes sir.’’ she responds, finally getting out of the tunnel, the light from the floor to ceiling windows making her squint a little. 

Lena welcomes her with a tablet in her hand. 

‘’Hello, Alex. Yesterday’s op: one kill, one agent in protective custody.’’ The operations expert updates her. 

Alex nods quickly, having heard of Nyssa’s success already. 

‘’We’ll get him out tomorrow.’’ Alex tells Lena ‘’Hello ladies.’’ she says, looking at the group of women on the main floor. 

Vasquez stands up with her hands behind her back. 

‘’The grenade launchers are here and we got two cases of G-40s.’’ the short haired woman informs her. 

‘’Order more. I love those things.” Alex adds with a smile, walking toward the open spaced office ‘’Alright, Nyssa, go ahead.’’ 

Alex sits down in the leather chair, throwing her jacket on the table as she looks up at the expensive screen. Nyssa stands tall as she lets Vasquez handle the technology. 

‘’As you know already, the target’s name is Mike Matthews, aka ‘’The Valor’’ Nyssa informs factually. 

Alex rolls her eyes before looking back at her friend. 

‘’Can’t believe that’s a real thing.’’ She sniggers, admittedly still on a little bit of a high from her time with Maggie. 

The other women snicker along with her, Nyssa bending over the table to remind Alex how serious this mission is. 

‘’He’s being moved across the border to a federal facility. The only point of vulnerability is just south of the border.” The serious agent informs, Alex taking the hint from her boss's daughter and focusing up a bit. 

She nods, assimilating the information. She shifts her gaze to Lena. 

‘’I want GPS and SAC of the canyon, and the weather report for the last three days.’’ she requests, wanting everything covered from the satellites. 

Lena bows her head over the tablet, not losing a single second on the task at hand. Alex looks back to the screen and studies the layout of where the mission will be. 

‘’He’ll rendezvous with the helicopter at a deserted airstrip. We’ve got one chance to strike.’’ Nyssa continues, pacing at the head if the table. 

Alex smiles tightly, ready to play with her new toys despite the heat that will undoubtedly crash down on her in that place. 

‘’Gotta love the desert.’’ she mutters.   
  


The air is awfully hot, Alex notices again as she looks through the military binoculars to watch over the empty desert road. Putting the tech down, she enters her makeshift covert set up, readjusting the camouflage draped between the rocks and an old cabin. Looking down at the target area on the computer, she can see the heat signature from the convey moving at a fairly constant speed. They should be here right on time. 

Sitting down promptly, Alex crosses her heels, thankful for the heavy boots she’s wearing or else the trip would have been difficult. Tugging at the scarf around her neck, she reaches out to the bottle of water, taking slow sips while keeping an eye out on the computer. 

‘’Are we green?’’ Alex hears Nyssa ask in her ear. 

‘’Perimeter is armed. We're up and running.’’ Alex assures, looking down at her watch. 

Showtime is almost here. 

‘’Don’t forget we only have one shot at this.’’ a new voice tells her. 

Alex rolls her eyes. She researched every guy on the opposing team, not a single one can match her in this scenario. She has every advantage against these men, especially considering these protection units are all about force, never brains. So Alex doesn't even bothering to answer as Nyssa comes back on the comms. 

‘’Sorry about that, Vasquez is a bit nervous about this mission.” Nyssa offers. 

Alex frowns, having stopped listening to Nyssa as she hears a new sound. A motor is up and running, getting louder as it gets closer. Alex sits up, grabbing the binoculars again. She curses as she sees a grey and red dune buggy driving quickly, promising to be in her way. 

It kicks dust all over the area, obscuring Alex's view of the helicopter landing area. But it really causes a problem when the buggy swerves into the target zone, tripping the detonation sensors on the perimeter and starting a countdown on Alex’s screen. 

“Shit.” Alex swears under her breath, rushing to de-arm the explosives before this idiot ruins the entire mission. 

“What’s going on?” Nyssa speaks up in Alex’s ear again. “The target is still five clicks out, why is the countdown on?” 

“Some moron is on a thrill ride or something and tripped the sensors.” Alex scoffs, finally stopping the countdown on her screen, the timer pausing on the laptop tauntingly. 

“Handle it.” Nyssa barks worriedly. 

“Yeah I know.” Alex retorts, unsure why Nyssa is suddenly giving her a hard time. She knows what she’s doing, it’s not like civilians haven't gotten in the way before. 

And from the looks of it, this is just some tourist having fun. Alex is sure they'll clear out once the convey comes into view, the string of black vehicles naturally intimidating...well, for some people at least. 

“I never failed a mission, today will be no different.” Alex muses to herself, shuffling around and grabbing her sniper rifle gear to do this the old-fashioned way. “Okay, let's go boys.” 

Maggie is tapping the steering wheel to the rhythm of the music blasting through the speakers. She takes a curve and laughs at how good it feels. To be free out here amongst the endless sand. 

Coming to a stop, Maggie unbuckles her belt before jumping out of her buggy, her shoes sinking into the hot sand. She groans at her stiff muscles and looks down at her wrist. She half shrugs and half nods, impressed she got there in time with five minutes to spare. 

Shaking off the sand of her open Hawaii button shirt, Maggie wriggles her boot as well, despite knowing it was inevitable to end up with rocks in her shoes. 

Adjusting her goggles and her cap, she mutters to the last few lines of the song as she bends down over the front seats of the buggy. 

She reaches into the back and scrounges in the ice box, pulling out a beer as she leans on the buggy, enjoying the sun on her skin as she waits for the target to arrive. 

“This job is getting too easy.” Maggie mumbles to herself as she cracks her beer open and takes a sip. “What's a girl gotta do for something challenging.” 

‘’You getting this?’’ Alex asks through the communicator. 

‘’Affirmative. Is it a threat?’’ Nyssa asks worriedly. 

Alex stands up and notes that her countdown is initiated again, sensing a cargo truck on the perimeter a few kilometers away. 

‘’Shit, the convoy is not in the zone yet.’' Nyssa points out. 

‘’The idiot is still in the field.’’ Alex nearly shouts ‘’He’ll blow up the charges if he moves right now.’’ 

Alex rushes to the open panels, running a scan with the binoculars as the new comer gets out of the buggy, shaking off their boots before grabbing a drink and tipping it back. 

‘’Is he a civilian?’’ Nyssa questions. 

Alex chews frantically on her gum as she studies the scanned images, frustrated by the cap that conceals half the intruders face. 

“Not sure it’s a he...” Alex drifts off, focusing as the small figure bends over the vehicle again before retrieving a large metal case from the back. 

‘’Picking up a weapons signature!’’ Nyssa informs her. 

Alex curses and hurries, opening her sniper bag and hauling the parts out. Beating a personal record, she sets the constructed weapon down and bends behind it, getting a visual on the target, a rocket launcher resting on the figures shoulder as they tip their hat down against the sun. Alex barely blinks at the sight of locks of dark hair falling from the back of the stranger’s cap before taking the shot. 

Maggie doesn’t see it coming. She simply feels the bullet lodging into her vest forcing her to fall backward, dropping the bazooka as the air rips from her chest. She groans out of pain, turning into herself and crawling behind a large rock. She looks over it and sees a covert set up where the shot came from, a glint from a sniper's scope practically leering at her through the fake desert rocks and shrubs. 

Yelling out of frustration, Maggie clenches her jaw and rushes to the bazooka and kneels in the sand for better stability as she lifts the weapon onto her shoulder again. Catching a strong heat signature from the area she spotted the scope glare, Maggie takes the shot. 

The noise is loud and destructive, the hidden snipers nest exploding beautifully. She looks down at the weapon in her hand and shakes her head. She wasn’t expecting it to be such a big explosion, the debris still landing from where it was thrown into the hot sky. 

‘’You should not be allowed to buy these things.’’ Maggie muses, standing up slowly. 

She walks toward the main road to reach her target but she gets thrown off on the sand once again as a series of explosions detonates around her in a perfect circle, encircling the helicopter landing zone. 

‘’What the hell...’’ she mutters, looking around herself, trying to see through the wall of smoke and sand. 

She can hear the DIA trucks driving away hurriedly and Maggie tightens her jaw, frustrated that she almost died and let her target slip between her fingers. 

Maggie stands up once again, still feeling the blow of the detonation as she rips the bullet off her shirt. It irritates her profusely, Maggie inspecting the hole in the vibrant pattern and scoffing. 

Picking up a piece of wood, she starts climbing towards the remnant of the exploded hideout when she hears a motorcycle roaring. 

Turning her head quickly, she sees a lean figure in cargo pants and white tank top leaning over the black machine as it spins sand out behind the back wheel, driving off into the sunset. 

Cursing herself for not having killed the person that tried to kill her, Maggie continues her search, smirking as she finds a destroyed laptop. Maybe there is something there that could help identify her shooter. 

There's no way Maggie is letting anyone get away with ruining her favourite shirt. 

“What the hell was that?!” Alex barks, dropping all her gear right in the middle of the office. The flight back from Vegas not having done anything to dull the irritation and anger in her veins at losing her target. She never fails a mission. 

"Valor has been transported to a black site.” Lena informs blandly, barely looking up from the screen in her hands as Alex clenches her jaw at the information. 

Getting him out of a black site is near impossible, especially without costing the firm valuable assets and personnel. The mission is officially ruined. 

“Alex!” Nyssa calls angrily from the main floor, documents and folders strewn across the meeting table. 

“Shit.” Alex swears under her breath, Lena glancing up sympathetically before rushing over to work on something with Vasquez. 

The way Nyssa seems intent on looking through everything on the table as opposed to Alex leaves a tension in the room that everyone seems to avoid. 

‘’Let's get this over with.’’ Alex snarls. 

A ringtone finally breaks the tension and Nyssa slides Alex her cell phone along the length of the table. 

‘’It’s father.’’ Nyssa informs her. 

Alex bites her tongue to stop herself from yelling out of frustration. Taking a deep breath, she answers the call. 

‘’I told you we couldn’t afford mistakes.’’ Ra’s deep voice scratches her ear. 

His calmness is scarier than anything else. 

‘’There was another player.’’ she tells him as Vasquez shows up in the office with a medical kit, breaking at the seriousness in the room as she waits for Alex to be done to check her over. 

‘’We do not leave witnesses behind, you know this. If this player ID’d you, you know the rules. You have 48 hours to clean the scene, agent.’’ He orders calmly. 

Alex holds her breath, feeling her teams eyes on her, all knowing well enough what cleaning the scene means. If she doesn’t find the person that tried to kill her, the agency would finish the intruder’s job. 

‘’Looking forward to it, sir.’’ She says before hanging up. 

Nyssa physically relaxes once her father’s voice has left the room, Alex glancing over at Lena who looks back with determination in her eyes. Alex swallows heavily before turning to face everyone 

‘’Alright, we have a new target. Let’s find out who this bitch is.’’ She orders. 

Looking over her shoulder one more time, Maggie focuses on her stack of pancakes, pouring more syrup on them. 

‘’I think I’ve been ID’d on that Vegas mission.’’ Maggie finally tells Sara as she gulps down a few bites ‘’Has that ever happened to you before?’’ 

Sara frowns up at her, swallowing her coffee. 

‘’I don’t think so. You sure about this?’’ She asks quietly. 

Maggie nods quickly, taking a break from her breakfast. Stress eating has to wait. 

‘’Yeah, pretty sure. I’m in trouble.’’ she mumbles out. 

Sara whistles and pats Maggie’s shoulder reassuringly. 

‘’Alright, we just gotta find them before the boss hears about this. You get a good look at them?’’ She asks. 

‘’Just little things. Five foot ten, I’d say. Pretty sure it was a woman. A pro.’’ Maggie reasons, trying not to worry about the whole situation. 

Sara takes the information in and bites back a reply when the waitress stands in front of her with a broad a smile, pushing a blond lock behind her ear. 

‘’You ladies want any desserts?’’ the woman asks. 

Maggie rolls her eyes at the obvious want in the waitress’s eyes. She recognizes Sara’s smirk as her friend leans over the counter of the diner. 

‘’I don’t know, what do you have honey?’’ Sara flirts expertly. 

The waitress bites her lips before telling her ‘’Ice cream’’ as Maggie curses her current situation. Maggie starts eating again as Sara laughs seductively. 

‘’Delicious. What are the flavours?’’ She asks gently. 

‘’Chocolate and Vanilla.’’ The waitress offers, more focused on the hand Sara taps slowly on the countertop. 

Sara pretends to groan and Maggie wonders if she should put a hit on her best friend’s head. Maybe getting a bullet up the ass would get her to focus. 

‘’I don’t like either, but maybe mixed together it could be nice. What do you think? And not just the little side bowl, I like whole sundae.’’ Sara winks. 

Maggie eyes the tall waitress, thinking she’d moan right here and now but the blonde simply smiles back. 

‘’That can be arranged.’’ She smiles out. 

Sara turns towards Maggie as the tall woman leaves them to prepare the dessert. 

“Can be arranged’’ You hear that? I’d like her to kick my ass, know what I mean?’’ Sara says cockily, definitely pleased with herself. 

Maggie simply shakes her head at her friend. 

‘’The whole world knows what you mean, Lance. Can we get back to my current problem?’’ she requests. 

‘’Sorry, Little Blue. What else you got other than her size?’’ Sara questions, a half attempt at concentration etching onto her face. 

Maggie sighs, pushing her plate away. 

‘’I got her laptop.’’ Maggie admits ‘’And don’t deny it but I know you know where Felicity’s secret lair is. I need her to analyse it outside of the agency’s channels.’’ 

Sara stares at her, weighing her options before exhaling. 

‘’Look, you’re my friend so I’m gonna help you, but so is Felicity. Don’t get her into trouble. You should fear the guy she works with just as much as our current boss.’’ Sara reasons cautiously. “And either way, you know you’ve only got forty eight hours to clean this mess up. Or they will. And you know Malcolm doesn’t mess around.” 

Maggie nods, not intending to mess with their tech girl, just wanting information on the woman that tried to kill her. Because she sure as hell isn’t getting put down for whoever it is, especially not when she has Alex to think of. And she is well aware that Malcom Merlyn wouldn’t think twice about getting rid of her, best agent or not. 

‘’Thanks, Lance. I appreciate it.’’ 

Maggie enters the small electronics store, the sound of hard drives and computers filling her ears. Smelling nothing but dust and machinery, she walks to the end of the store, finding a door leading to the basement. She walks down the stairs slowly until she finds a much cleaner office, Felicity jumping out of her chair as a brunette man screams in surprise. 

‘'Get behind me!’’ he squeaks as Felicity pushes him behind herself, much stronger than the frankly adorable man. 

‘’You get behind me!’’ Felicity snarls, pulling a gun out of her waistband and pointing it at Maggie. 

But she just watches the scene with amusement as she sits down on a stool. 

‘’You carry that in your pants? It doesn’t seem particularly safe.’’ the man mutters over Felicity's shoulder. “What if it goes off by accident?’’ 

Felicity rolls her eyes at this words, focusing on Maggie. 

‘’He's is right you know.’’ Maggie starts with a smile. ‘’You should lower that before you shoot me by accident.’’ 

‘’It wouldn’t be an accident.’’ the squared glasses woman replies ‘’How did you find me?’’ 

Maggie shrugs, looking at the shaking duo in front of her. 

‘’I might not have your skills but I’m still a great mercenary.’’ she answers with a grin. 

The blonde scoffs as the man behind her curiously peak at her over his protector’s shoulder. 

‘’Not so much these days from what I heard.’’ Felicity comments. 

Maggie grits her teeth and forces herself to laugh sarcastically despite the words wounding her ego. She's good at her job, she knows it which is why she can't believe she found herself in this situation. 

‘’Oh, you wound me.” She smirks out. “But that's actually why I’m here. I want your help to find the bitch that shot me.’’ 

‘’You got your ass kicked by a hitwoman?’’ the brunette man says excitedly ‘’So cool!’’ 

Maggie lift an eyebrow at Felicity, pointing at the green-eyed man. 

‘’Who’s the kid?’’ she asks curiously, strangely taken by his innocent demeanour. 

‘’Someone that is way more intrigued by women in power than he should be.’’ she drawls, annoyed. 

Maggie nods and stands up before lifting her hands as Felicity takes a step back, raising her weapon. 

‘’Look, Felicity, I like you alright. I think you’re a great agent. So much that you managed to cover your tracks after helping Oliver Queen.’’ Maggie says ‘’So, how about you do me this favour and I’ll let the fact you’re in bed with the company’s biggest competitor slide. I'll completely forget I knew anything.” She offers slowly. 

Felicity stays silent for a minute, pondering on what Maggie just told her. The brunette kid sort of steps out of her reach with his hands on his hips. 

‘’I don’t think threatening Green Arrow’s girlfriend is the best idea.’’ He reasons. 

‘’This isn’t a threat, kid. This is bargaining.’’ Maggie clarifies. 

“I'm not a kid." He says grumpily. 

Maggie smiles at the way he stands up straight, trying to look tougher than he is. She likes him. 

Felicity sighs, finally putting her gun down on her desk as she looks between him and Maggie. 

‘’Any chance you got any of those donuts Sara always gets?’’ she whines half-heartedly. 

Maggie smirks victoriously. 

‘’I’m afraid the shop is out of those, blondie.’’ She jokes. 

‘’Frak.’’ Felicity sighs again ‘’Okay, fine. I’m doing this for you. Also, I’m very curious about who shot you and got away with it. I mean for God’s sake, you had a bazooka! What were the chances of...’’ 

‘’Felicity.’’ The man cuts in, shutting the girl up when Maggie frowns. 

‘’Oh, right. Time to work my magic.’’ she declares with a smile before wincing ‘’I don’t know why I said that.’’ 

The blonde sits down in front of her laptop as the brunet approaches Maggie shyly. 

‘’Hi, I’m Winn.’’ he says adorably, sort of waving at her. 

Maggie smiles at him. 

‘’Hey Winn, I suggest not telling anyone in our business your name, alright?’’ Maggie offers gently. 

‘’Gotcha.’’ he answers, walking away to sit besides Felicity. 

The tech expert snaps her fingers at her and Maggie rolls her eyes, giving her the wrecked laptop. 

‘’What the heck...what did you do to it? Put a campfire out with it?’’ She questions, grabbing the burnt equipment. 

Winn inspects it as well and whistles at it. 

‘’That’s what a bazooka will do to you.’’ He reasons with a smile, looking a little excited to be doing something like this. 

Maggie watches as he begins pulling it all apart, the battery and screen cracked and warped. 

“Can you get anything off it?” Maggie questions worriedly. 

Winn and Felicity both stop, turning in their chairs to raise their eyebrows at her. 

“Are you doubting us?” Winn challenges a little cockily. 

Maggie raises her hands and backs away with a chuckle. 

"No no.” She assures. “I'll uh...go grab a coffee and let you two do your thing.” 

“Iced chocolate with two straws.” Felicity adds on, Maggie huffing under her breath at being on a coffee errand all of a sudden. 

“On it.” She sighs, heading back up onto the store. 

“What are we looking at?” Alex questions, slumping into a chair alongside the boardroom table. 

Nyssa just glares at her, sighing as she shoves papers and folders away from herself. They've been looking through these files for hours now, trying to get a lead on whoever shot Alex. 

“Aside from the satellite and original mission files, we have some less than terrible surveillance footage.” Nyssa murmurs tiredly. “There's nothing in any of it that gives us an ID. We're screwed.” 

“I'm screwed." Alex corrects flatly. 

Nyssa leans her arms on the table, looking over Alex carefully. 

“You've got this right?” She questions seriously. “You know Ra won’t let this stand once the forty eight are up.” 

“You saying you won’t be able to avoid killing me?” Alex pushes, scoffing a little at the way Nyssa avoids her eyes. “Cause I seem to recall you figuring out a way to avoid killing your girlfriend when she betrayed your father.” 

“You know that cost me everything!” Nyssa growls out. “I lost her and I’m stuck doing this for the rest of my life!” 

“What's so bad about this?” Alex questions, never understanding how people didn't like this work. “You'd hate having a normal life and you know it. This is who we are.” 

“Maybe.” Nyssa retorts dejectedly. “But having a normal life with her is still what I’d choose. What you've got with Maggie, it should be enough for you to understand.” 

Alex bites her tongue as anger floods her chest, the reminder that the people she works with only recognize Maggie as a mark in Alex’s cover life. But it’s the official classification of their relationship, despite the fact that Alex married her for more. The firm will only ever recognize her as an asset... a disposable one. 

And Alex knows what the deal is, always has. But she isn’t about to get put down by her own firm when she actually has something better in her life than this place. 

“Look, I plan on having dinner with my wife at seven tonight.” Alex reasons. “And tomorrow night, and the night after that. I plan on living my life. So yes.” She determines confidently. “I got this. Now give me the surveillance footage and please grab us some coffee. Its gonna be a long day.” 

Nyssa nods as she shoves a laptop towards Alex, clearly a little angry as she stalks away towards the kitchen. But it’s probably just frustration from the mission going wrong, the woman always trying to prove herself to her father despite the fact that she's been managing this section of the firm perfectly since taking it over. Alex just wishes Nyssa could see how good of an agent she really is. 

But she has to focus on this right now, Alex running a hand through her hair as she starts watching the footage. 

Its mostly standard stuff, a couple hours of quiet desert as Alex moves around and gets the explosive perimeter setup. 

“Come on.” She mutters to herself, fast-forwarding until the buggy comes into view, the automated camera following it as it races through the sand. 

Alex just shakes her head, whoever this is acts like a total idiot despite clearly being a professional. Although Alex supposes anyone can get an assassination done with a damn bazooka. But that in and of itself raises questions as Alex watches the footage, watches as the woman on screen (a fact Alex has clearly decided given the dark hair sneaking out from below her cap) moves around the buggy and even drinks a beer. 

Why would two different agencies be after the same target? Usually a hit only goes out to one, the kill contracts exclusive. So this whole situation has Alex wondering if this is an independent player. But that still wouldn’t explain how she knew about Valor, had all the same information as Alex. So she's definitely a part of some agency. A rival? 

“Who the hell are you?” Alex murmurs, rewinding the footage and playing it again. 

There's something about this woman that has Alex on edge, the way she moves, the way she leans on the buggy and tips the beer back...Alex just cant figure it out. 

She finds herself replaying, pausing and slowing down the footage over and over again, taking in the line of the woman’s waist, the arch of her neck, her hair, her shoulders, that ridiculous shirt... Alex feels like a woman obsessed by the time Nyssa comes back with coffee. 

“Anything?” She questions, flipping a file open across from Alex. 

“Something just feels... familiar.” Alex says back slowly, never pulling her eyes away from the current moment she has paused on her screen, the woman leaning into the buggy to grab the bazooka. 

“What the hell does that even mean?” Nyssa scoffs, leaning her head into her hand upon the table. 

“She's just...” Alex fades off, zooming in slowly. She notices a mark, just above the woman’s collarbone and its... Alex knows exactly what it is. She knows who this is. 

“It can’t be...” Alex reasons to herself, shaking her head as she pushes the laptop away and turns the footage off, standing and pacing the length of the table as she runs her hands through her hair. 

“What?” Nyssa asks. “Did you find something?” 

The question stops Alex dead in her tracks, unsure of what she should do. But ultimately her heart resolves that there's still time for her to figure this out, to find out if it really is true. Alex has to know if the woman she has to kill... is Maggie. 

“No. I didn't get anything.” Alex lies shakily. "But it’s late, I have to get home for dinner.” 

Nyssa stares at her in confusion, standing and motioning to everything on the table. 

“You can’t be serious we have t-" 

“I have to go.” Alex cuts her off, already charging towards the door, the nerves and anticipation rising in her veins. 

And the anger... the possibility that it’s all been a lie...that her and Maggie have been a lie. Alex’s heart aches for the brief moment she allows herself to feel it, the pain quickly locked away as she readies herself for what she has to face now. 

“Do you have anything yet?” Maggie whines, spinning in the office chair across from Felicity as Winn gives her a half-hearted glare. 

“You know what I do is literally rocket science.” Felicity remarks snippily. “So zip it.” 

Maggie chuckles as she raises her hands in surrender. 

"I'm just saying. An assassin is very likely looking for me right now and considering I’m here... She might take you out too.” Maggie reasons coyly. 

“Wait, Really?” Winn questions, his hands fumbling on his keyboard as his eyes go wide. 

“No loose ends.” Maggie muses with a fake sigh, hiding a laugh at the way Felicity glares at her for intentionally freaking Winn out. 

But he suddenly starts scrambling, Maggie’s tactic clearly working. 

"Stop that!” Felicity barks quietly. “He gets nervous.” 

“Sorry, sorry.” Maggie smirks, biting her cheek in amusement. 

She goes back to spinning, wondering how she’s gonna take out whoever will surely be coming after her. If Maggie's being honest, it's the first time she's been worried about this kind of thing. 

“I have something!” Winn rushes out. 

Maggie practically falls off the chair as she rushes forward. 

“Yeah that'll work, let me run it through the system.” Felicity says confidently, Maggie watching as types some kind of serial number into her screen. 

“What’s happening? What is it?” Maggie curiously. 

"Winn managed to pull the serial number, so I'm gonna track who bought the laptop.” Felicity offers, frowning as she carries on typing. 

Maggie contents herself to pace in front of the desk, arms folded as she tries her best to be patient with the impending threat she feels building. 

The sound of the keys tapping echoes in her ears, Maggie glancing at Winn when she feels him watching her. 

“You're scared.” He states plainly. 

Maggie stops dead in her tracks, Felicity's typing fading off as she looks between Maggie and Winn awkwardly. 

“In our line of work, it's better to be scared than think we're untouchable.” Maggie reasons. “There's always something to lose.” 

Winn looks her over, Maggie shuffling uncomfortably under the sudden intensity. 

“Something... or someone?” Winn questions. 

Maggie clenches her fists, the words catching in her chest. Because there’s a strange innocence to Winn that makes Maggie hold back her urge to lash out. And because he's right. 

“I have an address.” Felicity cuts in gently, holding a small piece of paper out to Maggie. “Thirty eighth floor.” 

Maggie breaths easier with the provided distraction, taking the paper with a mumbled thank you. But the tension quickly surges in her chest again when she reads the address. 

“Are you sure about this?” She questions disbelievingly. 

“I'm always sure.” Felicity scoffs, waving her off as she goes back to her screens. 

Maggie stares paralyzed at the building address at the centre of the city. She knows it, how could she not when it’s where... Maggie doesn't know how to believe it. But here it is, right in front of her. 

How is she supposed to look at the last years of her life and not believe it was real...was it real? 

Maggie is lost in that question. And she has to face the one thing she never thought could be possible. 

Her wife is the agent that shot her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, there it is...You know the drill, drop kudos and comments ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it's us again with another chapter for the best ship ever 🙌😄  
> Bit more drama here so hope ya guys enjoy!

  
Maggie clenches her jaw as she turns the car off, leaning up to adjust her shirt collar in the rear-view mirror. Alex’s car is already parked beside her, the fact that her wife is most likely waiting inside making Maggie nervous... and not in the usual way. She still cant quite believe the facts in front of her, that Alex, her Alex, is the one who almost killed her out in the desert.

Did Alex know it was her? Did she pull the trigger knowing who it was at the end of the barrel? Maggie doesn’t know. But dinner is at seven, the watch on her wrist shining 6.59. 

“Just keep calm, no sudden moves and keep a safe distance.” Maggie reasons to herself. “It's still Alex.” 

She hopes more than believes the last words she speaks, getting out of the car and making her way through the front door quietly.

Soft music echoes from the living room as Maggie looks around cautiously.

“Hey baby.” Alex says gently, the soft tone still managing to startle Maggie as she nearly knocks over the bonsai by the front door.

“Uh um... hi.” She gets out, balancing the pot back onto the stand as Alex looks her over unperceptively.

But Maggie struggles to notice the suspicious look in her wife’s eyes as she finds her own drawn to the black dress that seems to show everything and yet not enough as Maggie follows it's lines along Alex's waist and shoulders.

“Scotch.” Alex murmurs out, handing a glass to Maggie who only just manages to nod in thanks as her wife turns on her heel and saunters towards the dining room.

Maggie brings the glass to her lips, a little lost as she watches Alex before she suddenly snaps back into the moment. She has to focus, she has to figure out if Alex really is the woman she's after. If she is an assassin and knows that Maggie is too...anything could be a threat.

“Shit.” Maggie mutters, instinctively tossing the glass of scotch into the bonsai tree in fear of what may actually be in it, clenching her eyes as she mumbles an apology to the plant she's spent years caring for.

Her eyes dart around nervously and Maggie can feel Alex watching her as she makes her way to the dining room.

“You finished that quickly.” Alex notes calmly, taking the glass from Maggie’s hand and placing it on the drinking cabinet beside the large dining table.

“Rough day.” Maggie offers coyly, deciding she needs to feel a little more in control right now.

Alex just hums, Maggie trying not to flinch as her wife takes her arm, leading Maggie to her seat at the table.

“Sit.” Alex gestures, not really giving Maggie much option as she pushes the chair into the back of her knees. “You forgot to cover this up.” She says almost playfully, tapping at the fading bruise on Maggie’s neck from before the mission.

“I didn't think anyone would be looking so closely.” Maggie reasons blandly.

“Someone is always looking closely.” Alex breathes out slowly, Maggie forcing herself not to think about other times Alex has had the same tone. “I'll be right back.” Her wife smiles.

Maggie nods, pretending to play with the tablecloth as Alex goes to the kitchen. But as soon as her wife is out of the room, Maggie glances across the table, picking up a steak knife and hiding it between her leg and the seat.

“Here we go.” Alex announces, placing an oven dish down on the table, an apron tied perfectly at her waist.

“Oh, pot roast? My favourite.” Maggie follows along, not quite understanding the game Alex is playing right now.

Her wife just smirks, Maggie not particularly thrown off by it... until Alex pulls a large knife out to carve.

“Let me!” Maggie exclaims, rushing to her feet and taking the knife from Alex's hand. “You've been on your feet all day I'm sure.” she murmurs into Alex’s neck, her fingertips skirting the small of her back.

Alex narrows her eyes, rounding the table as Maggie starts cutting the roast, trying her best to focus on her wife without losing a finger. The easy smile she has glued to her face to keep up the appearance quickly vanishes though, Alex smiling back at her as she pulls another knife from her apron and starts slicing bread menacingly.

Maggie just clenches her jaw as she finishes carving, Alex pointing her back into her chair as she brings a bowl across to Maggie. 

“Green beans?” Alex questions.

"No thanks.” Maggie answers curtly, holding her breath at the lack of space between them right now. She briefly wonders if Alex has more knives in the apron mere centimetres from her face.

“You'll have some.” Alex insists, putting the vegetable onto Maggie's plate tensely.

Maggie scoffs under her breath as Alex pulls the apron off and tosses it onto a chair.

“So how was work?” Maggie questions, trying to get a reaction.

“We actually had a problem with our last client.” Alex muses, calm and collected.

“Really? How come?” Maggie presses, shoving the beans to the side, not sure if Alex had insisted she have them because they had been poisoned or something.

“Double booking with another firm.” Alex retorts, a challenging look in her eyes as she sits down.

Maggie nods as she cuts a piece of roast, not having lied about it being her favourite.

“Well I hope it all turns out alright.” She offers defensively, trying not to let anything slip as she takes a bite. 

“Oh, it will.” Alex smirks, holding eye contact with Maggie as she eats the green beans from her own plate.

So those aren't poisoned at least. Maggie thinks as she chews, looking around the room for anything out of place. It's only the she spots rat poison in the mirrored art piece that hangs on the wall. So something is poisoned...

Maggie chews slowly as she looks back to Alex, her wife still watching her intently, her face unreadable as she raises an eyebrow at Maggie, almost as if to dare her on something. 

“Did you uh... try something new?” Maggie asks, resisting the urge to spit the food in her mouth out.

Alex nods as she looks over Maggie again, evaluating her.

But still, Maggie forces herself to swallow, pulling at the collar of her shirt uncomfortably as she starts to tense up from the nerves in her veins. But she breathes slowly and evenly when nothing happens.

“So, how was Atlanta?” Alex questions innocently, eating a piece of the roast almost mockingly.

Maggie clenches her jaw at whatever this is. She's done playing games.

“Had a few problems of our own actually, some figures didn't add up.” She lies easily, standing quickly and grabbing the wine from the centre of the table. 

She holds Alex’s eyes, looking for something, anything that would indicate that their love had been real.

“May I?” Maggie whispers, not actually waiting for an answer as she pours Alex a glass of her favourite wine.

Her wife's face finally shows a small crack in the facade, Alex taking the glass wearily and narrowing her eyes at it to mask the sadness of their curt interaction. She avoids Maggie's eyes as she puts the glass down on the table.

And Maggie acts on instinct, somehow knowing that if Alex does what she expects, she'll have her answer. So as Alex looks away, Maggie drops the bottle....

...

Alex catches the bottle of wine without thinking. She acted on instinct and now she is gonna pay the price. She let out a shuddery breath before letting the bottle slip out of her grasp, barely hearing the thud of it falling on the light carpet beneath her feet.

She almost regrets that the charade is over, that her reaction has more than likely given away what Alex knows Maggie suspects.

But the moment the red wine spills out and like a blood path, they both move, eyes looking away and shoulders bumping as they leave in different directions.

‘’I’ll get the towel.’’

‘’I’ll get the salt.’’

Alex moves promptly towards the kitchen as she hears Maggie half-run to her office. Opening her oven, she hovers over the drawer of weapons before hesitating. How could she choose with which guns she would use to kill her wife?

She couldn’t do it. She isn’t ready for it. It isn’t the right time or place, the neighbours might call the cops and she doesn’t have time to get out. Alex ignores the fact that those reasons have never stopped her before with other people, not ready to think about what that means.

Rushing past the kitchen isle, she grabs the keys to her car before quietly leaving the house and Maggie behind.

She curses the heels she wears as she runs towards the old Mercedes and gets into the car promptly, hearing Maggie calling for her.

‘’Babe?’’ Her wife questions almost fearfully.

Alex shakes her head at the tears welling up in her eyes and starts up the car, pressing down the gas pedal.

She looks into her rear-view and watches Maggie disappear as she gets out of the driveway. Muffling down a sob with the back of her hand, Alex hits the wheel out of frustration. It’s confirmed. Maggie had lied to her this whole time.

‘’I’m stupid.’’ she breathes out ‘’God, I’m so stupid.’’

Looking out of the window, she sees Maggie run from backyard to backyard around the corner. She squints and curses, irritated as she accelerates. But that means that Maggie is getting closer.

Her wife tumbles out of the front yard and actually trips over a typical white-picket fence, a gunshot ringing through the suburban street as the gun in Maggie’s hand raises slightly.

Alex slams on the brakes as she ducks, the bullet passing through the windshield to lodge itself in the backseat.

Oh, now she is pissed.

...

  
Maggie blinks, not quite believing the smoke still lingering at the barrel of her gun. She stares, her heart twisting and locking in her chest, not able to see Alex behind the wheel. She fumbles out of the fence, walking slowly across the grass, fear making her tremble.

She breathes out a sigh of relief when Alex sits up in her seat. She hadn’t killed her wife.

The relief quickly passes as she sees the anger on Alex’s face. Lifting her hands up, Maggie walks towards the car.

‘’Babe, it was an accident, alright? I didn’t mean to...’’ she tried, frowning as Alex revs the engine threateningly.

‘’No, Alex!’’ Maggie tries to reason. ‘’C’mon babe, don’t...’’

Alex drives towards her with a renewed conviction and Maggie just has the time to curse and jump onto the hood, rolling up on to the roof. She hangs on, groaning from the wind stinging her face. 

Maggie crawls towards the sunroof and looks down through the glass at her infuriated wife.

‘’Al, let’s talk this out. You know the therapist told us to not go to bed angry.’’ Maggie tries to say before Alex takes a tight turn on the street. ‘’Alex, you’re overreacting!’’

Alex yells as a reply, punching the roof out of frustration before closing the cover of the sunroof. Maggie rolls her eyes, deciding enough is enough. With acute practice, she breaks the backseat’s window with the barrel of her gun before slipping inside the car.

She meets Alex’s eyes in the rear-view mirror and can see just how angry her wife is, and sad as well.

‘’Al, please, just pull over and we’ll...’’ Maggie tries one more time just as Alex undoes her seatbelt, opening the car door and throwing herself out into the street.

Maggie curses as the car keeps speeding towards the storm drain along the roadside, turning her head back to Alex as her wife picks herself up from the street.

‘’You stubborn woman, we need to talk!’’ Maggie shouts before the car jumps over the rail, landing heavily in the roadside drain. 

The impact slams her into the back of the front seats, Maggie fumbling around until she gets her bearings.

She groans, slowly crawling out of the shattered side window and clambering up to the road again to see Alex waltz off around the corner, the woman looking back briefly before disappearing.

“Lovers quarrel, totally normal.” Maggie reasons to herself, sitting heavily before rolling onto her back beside the road and staring at the sky as she catches her breath. 

But the brief moment is interrupted as the car suddenly explodes, Maggie curling into herself to defend against the flying debris. She glances down at the burning car, shaking her head. 

Well, Alex always did love a dramatic exit Maggie muses to herself as she hauls herself up and starts walking down the road.

“Dr Hamilton is just gonna love this one.” She grumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon!  
> If you're liking it let us know down in the comments section or the kudos if you're a bit shy (we don't bite though promise 👌😅) otherwise everyone keep safe and we'll catch ya next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii 🤗 we're back at it again with this fic, the drama is gonna be getting up there soon once all this setup is done sooo I guess have fun (hopefully) 😄

Alex leans back against the wall of her bunk bed at base, swallowing some more tequila and ignoring the burn in her chest.

‘’Wait, your wife is the shooter?’’ Nyssa repeats as Alex downs alcohol ‘’That’s impossible.’’

Alex pretends to toast her with a failed wink and Nyssa sighs, grabbing the bottle from her weak and intoxicated grasp, kneeling in front of her.

‘’Hey, maybe you should slow down.’’ She offers in concern.

The devastated woman nods quickly, moving to stand up.

‘’You’re right, I should...get back to work.’’ Alex mumbles before Nyssa stops her once more, pulling her back down onto the bed.

‘’Not in this state you’re not.’’ Nyssa admonishes her gently ‘’You’re gonna sleep it off and in the morning, we’ll come up with a plan.’’

Alex exhales slowly, rubbing the pounding on her forehead with her fingertips.

‘’A plan...to kill my wife.’’ she mutters, her right hand still blindly looking for the bottle of tequila.

She feels Nyssa slap her hand away before rubbing her arms.

‘’Yes. Before my father finds out about this. You think you can do this or do you want me to take care of it.’’ the tall woman offers.

Alex lets the friendship and the brunette’s accent soothe her conflicted pain for a few seconds before she opens her eyes, meeting Nyssa’s dark gaze. They were similar to Maggie’s in a way, with less warmth maybe. The thought of her wife’s name feels like a stab in the heart.

‘’She lied to me for years.’’ Alex grits out ‘’I’m doing this.’’

Nyssa nods once, sitting down in front of Alex on her small bed.

‘’You don’t love her, right? I mean, you said things weren’t going well and now you know why.’’ Nyssa muses slowly to not offend her friend ‘’She never loved you. You were her mark, a setup for her cover life.’’

Alex lets the words hit her, the pain, the betrayal. She knows her friend is just as outraged as her and has her back but she has to bite down on her tongue to not answer back, coming to Maggie’s defence out of habit.

Oh, but not anymore. Nothing the other woman could say would make up for the years of lies.

‘’Right.’’ Alex sighs ‘’I feel so stupid and humiliated.’’ she admits through her teeth.

Nyssa frowns and reach out to squeeze Alex’s hand.

‘’No, this is how they work, honey. She built a character you would fall in love with.’’ She explains.

Alex is sceptic. Maggie has always been a seducer she knows that, but Alex isn’t one to have a crush or fall stupidly in love overnight. How did Maggie get to her? Was it the sensuality she transpires? The danger she represented? The challenge she evoked in Alex’s systems? Or simply the richness of her brown eyes reminding her of the softness in her father’s eyes before he passed?

Maggie kept insisting she wanted to talk, but what is there left to say? Other than ‘Sorry and Goodbye. I have to kill you now.’’

And maybe that's how it should be, Alex reciting a piece if their vows ironically to herself.  
  
Till death do us part.

  
...

  
Twisting her plaid shirt once more, Maggie curses the cold material over her chest as the water slips out of the material still. With the long walk ahead of her, her jeans nearly are nearly dry but she can't wait to get it all off, wishing she could just go back home to take a long and hot shower.

But she couldn’t. Nothing is the same anymore. Going back there is too dangerous now. Alex could be there, hiding in the shadows of every corner to get the jump on her. To end her.

Right now, she couldn’t care less, she hasn't been this exhausted since a bad mission in Budapest that was so long ago she can barely remember how she made it through. 

Reaching the familiar street, Maggie walks up to the small bungalow house, knocking on the door nonstop until a groaning blonde comes up to answer in a dark nightgown with a knife in hand.

‘’Fuck, I almost stabbed you, Little Blue.’’

Maggie doesn’t bother answering, walking past Sara towards the kitchen. She doesn’t waste a second, searching for the hidden bottle of Jack Daniels in a tool box under the sink.

‘’Sara?!’’ a gruff man calls out from upstairs. ‘’Do you need backup?’’

Maggie turns and shuffles around her friend as the blonde leans over the railing of the stairs.

‘’No, dad. It’s just Maggie.’’ she answers back.

Sara comes to re-join her partner in the kitchen when Mr. Lance asks again:

‘’Did she bring a bottle of whiskey?’’ He calls hopefully.

Maggie stops pouring the alcohol into two glasses as Sara winces.

‘’Not this time. Go back to bed, dad.’’

They both stay still until they hear Quentin sinking into his noisy mattress. Maggie sits down heavily on the wooden chair as Sara simply sits on the table, facing Maggie gravely. Not ready to face the truth yet, Maggie tries to divert the conversation.

‘’You know we should really do something about your dad.’’ she says, referring to his alcoholism.

The blonde sighs, pushing her hair over her neck as she shrugs.

‘’It’s been years since Laurel died and he’s not any closer to healing.’’ Sara reminds her for the thousandth time.

‘’It took you a while too, remember? You weren’t, sometimes still aren't, any better.’’ she tries to tell her gently.

Sara sets her jaw and Maggie recognizes the telling signs of irritation in her friend’s curling fists.

‘’Would have done some good if Oliver had let me kill Damien Dhark myself.’’ she mutters before swallowing her whole glass. ‘’Anyway, I doubt you came here to talk about my family’s issues, what the hell happened to you?’’

Maggie sighs, looking down at her ruined outfit and still feeling the bruise forming on her head as it bumped into the driver’s headrest when the car hit the pond.

‘’It’s about Alex.’’ She concedes heavily.

Sara frowns, a grin almost forming.

‘’What about the beautiful wife?’’ She muses almost playfully.

‘’She tried to kill me, Sara. She’s the mercenary from the failed mission and she just tried to run me over.’’ Maggie confesses, looking down at the amber liquid in her glass and wishing it didn’t look so much like Alex’s eyes.

‘’She what?!’’ Sara snaps, standing up.

Maggie sighs, standing up as well as if it would stop her friend from pacing and twirling her knife around in her hand.

‘’In her defence, I accidentally shot at her.’’ Maggie admits, still recalling those few seconds she thought she'd shot her wife, the panic.

Sara stands still in the middle of the kitchen, knife brightly glinting and ready to be used.

‘’Accidentally? No, no! Sawyer you have to kill her! Please tell me you know that.’’ she tells her, not kidding around.

Maggie shrugs, sitting back down, leaning her elbows against her knees. Rubbing her face with her hands, she swallows down the desire to throw up, still smelling like the drain that stains her clothes.

‘’I...I was hoping to get to talk to her first.’’ Maggie says, already dreading Sara’s rebuttal.

‘’No, Sawyer, no. I’m sorry but it’s too late for talking.’’ she insists ‘’You should have listened to me all those years ago when I told you to be careful.’’

Maggie puts her drink down loudly on the table, standing up once more to face her blue-eyed best friend.

‘’Spare me the lesson, will you?!’’ she spits out ‘’You live with your dad!’’

The blonde leans her head back and shrugs as she crosses her arms over her chest

‘’So? He’s the only man I’ve ever trusted. You, on the other hand gave your all or nothing on a woman you barely knew.’’ Sara says, finally calming down ‘’Look, I get it. You fell for her and now you’re wondering...if she lied about who she is, what else she lied about.’’

Maggie stays quiet, hating it when Sara’s words made sense. Because that means, she couldn’t lie to herself any longer.

‘’You were probably her mission from the beginning. Operation stakeout Little Blue.’’ Sara sighs. ‘’At least, she was upfront about it. The question is, will you be too?

That’s the thing Maggie doesn’t get. Why would Alex wait just now to make her move if it was the plan all along? Why go through the notion of the wedding, the honeymoon and the therapy if the goal was just to end her. It doesn’t make any sense. And if it was to gain information, why did Alex look so upset earlier... like she was the one that was betrayed.

‘’Thanks, Sara, but she’s my wife. I’ll deal with her the way I want it too.’’ Maggie resolves.

The blonde approaches her, squeezing her shoulder.

‘’Don’t wait too long my friend, or she’ll kill you. It’s kill or be killed, you know that.’’ Sara presses. 

Maggie nods, feeling numb all of a sudden. She would kill for a shower.

‘’Yeah, yeah, I know.’’ she replies, putting her hands on her hips.

‘’So, you’ll do it? You’ll kill her?’’ Sara repeats, lifting Maggie’s chin to meet her eyes.

Maggie slaps her hand away and rolls her eyes.

‘’Yes, I will.’’ she assures, determined. But she cant face the dread in her chest right now. ‘’Tomorrow, though.’’

Sara clicks her tongue and shrugs, guessing it’s the best she’d get tonight.

‘’You know what the boss will do to you and to her if he ever finds out.’’ Sara recalls her gloomily.

Maggie bites the inside of her cheeks, knowing full well all about Malcom Merlyn’s unethical methods. She wouldn’t let Alex be the subject of that no matter if she lied their entire marriage.

‘’I know, Lance. Don’t worry about me, I got this.’’ Maggie exhales slowly ‘’Can I take a shower and sleep on the couch?’’

Sara squeezes her friend’s shoulders once more and Maggie knows that no matter what happens, Sara will always have her back.

‘’You don’t even have to ask.’’ she says ‘’By the way, the couch might stink cause John Constantine was over and... well...’’ Sara fades off.

‘’Ew, Lance, ew. Of all the people on earth.’’ Maggie comments, wincing.

Sara’s nose crunches up in agreement before shrugging.

‘’I know, I kind of hate myself for it but I still got laid. Anyway, time to go to sleep, Little blue. Tomorrow, you've got a wife to kill.’’

  
...

  
Alex groans as Nyssa pulls up outside her and Maggie's house, the woman waiting until the van in front of them has let off a team of agents that quickly storm the building with Lena signalling the all clear from the doorway after a few minutes.

“You haven't said a word all morning.” Nyssa states irritably. “And don't try blame it on your hangover, the circles under your eyes look like shit.” She scolds, tossing a pair of sunglasses into Alex's lap.

“Well you know black has always been my colour.” Alex offers snarkily. “Besides you wouldn't sleep either if you tried spending a night in that place, its kind of creepy in the dark.” 

“Alex.” Nyssa sighs, Alex bracing at the inevitable tone. “Look, I know you and Maggie were -"

“Nothing? A lie?” Alex cuts in bluntly. “Oh no I know, we're perfect, that's what we are isn't it? Both too good at the game to believe the other was better.”

“Your sarcasm is noted.” Nyssa grumbles. “Seriously, if you can't be here...”

“And let you go through my underwear drawer? No thanks.” Alex smiles curtly, practically stumbling out of the SUV and walking towards her front door, sunglasses pressed tight against her brows.

She tries not to grimace at the sound of glass shattering and curtains tearing as she steps into the foyer, her hands clenching even as she berates herself into not caring... tries to at least.

One of the black suited team members is pulling apart the plants near the entry, Alex unable to stop herself as she lunges for the small pot holding Maggie's bonsai.

“Woah easy, the job is my wife not the plants.” Alex scolds, clutching the small tree a little tightly. “Go find a cabinet to rip apart or something.”

The agent looks between Alex and Nyssa, raising her eyebrow at the latter before scurrying off when Alex lowers her glasses a little to glare.

“Try get yourself together.” Nyssa grumbles, shuffling past her to handle the weapons removal in the kitchen.

Alex rolls her eyes as she makes her way through what is quickly becoming a wreck, the carpets her and Maggie chose being pulled from the floorboards, the curtains Alex got as a joke a few months ago ripping from the windows as everyone tears the place apart.

She glances out into the yard, scoffing as Lena breaks through the storage sheds door. 

“You know I have keys right?” Alex remarks blandly as she paces outside.

“You know this is half the fun right?” Lena retorts as she tips over one of Maggie's many boxes and storage crates.

Alex puts the bonsai down on one of the benches, strangely satisfied it’ll be safe now.

“I’m so glad upending my life is so entertaining for you.” She grumbles, shuffling around the small space. “Do you always have to be s-"

Alex cuts herself off as the floor creaks beneath her boots, Lena tipping her head with a sly smile as Alex kneels down and runs her fingers over a small section of the floor.

“Always be so right?” Lena questions coyly, urging Alex back before picking up a crowbar and jamming it into the small crevice, a trap door popping up.

Alex swallows yet another confirmation of Maggie's double life as she clenches her jaw and lifts the door open, Lena walking down the presented steel stairs carefully and flicking a light on at the bottom.

“Holy shit.” She breathes out, looking up to Alex with wide eyes.

"What? What is it?” Alex asks, following the short stairs down to Lena.

She holds her breath at what she sees, a strange mix of anger and...jealousy? Alex fingers definitely itch in jealousy as she takes in the rows of weapons stacked on the shelves.

“Is that the new AR-15?” Lena breathes out wantingly. 

Alex catches sight of the rifle and reaches out for it, her heart practically skipping a beat as her fingertips meet the cold steel. 

And strangely enough, the fact that Maggie had this gear and didn't share is what pisses Alex off the most, not that she would admit it.

“Son of a bitch.” She sighs out, passing the rifle to Lena. “Clear this place out.”

Lena nods as Alex storms out of the weapons cache, marching across the grass back into the house.

She can't think about the fact that her eyes shut every time she sees a picture frame with her and Maggie lying shattered on the floor, Alex forcing the glass to crunch beneath her boots as she makes her way to their bedroom.

Most of the walk in wardrobe is strewn across the floor, their bed flipped and cut open underneath.

And as the black suited team carries on around her, Alex is stuck watching the video from their wedding playing on the TV, one of the agents watching it dubiously as she scribbles notes.

But it's enough to make Alex feel sick, her head demanding that its the hangover and not her feelings even as she almost screams when some agents pull the stuffed bear she got at the fair on hers and Maggie's first date from the top of the wardrobe.

“Leave it!” She yells angrily, doing her best to contain herself when everyone turns to her in confusion. “Just... leave it. Get out. I'll handle this room myself.”

“But ma'am it-" One of the girls tries.

"Did I stutter?” Alex inquires harshly, tugging the bear into her arms. “I don’t need some rookie going through my life this closely, so I suggest you go out there and help the kitchen crew, all of you!” She orders.

There's a few muttered phrases and questioning looks, but Alex couldn't care less as she slams the door and takes her first breath in what feels like hours. But the smell of Maggie's perfume lingers in the air and Alex is ashamed to admit that with their wedding vows echoing from the tape and this stupid bear in her arms as she sinks to the floor, she wants to cry. 

She wants to fix the bed and lie beneath the sheets like any normal day, bury her face into Maggie's empty pillow. Alex wants to forget who she is, who Maggie is, just for one moment.

So she does. Alex hauls the bed back onto the frame and pulls the covers up messily until its just her and the bear, Alex's fingers absentmindedly trying to close the ripped seam in his arm as her mind wanders.

All of this, this whole life right beneath her nose...how could she not have seen it? Did Maggie see hers? Alex has so many questions and none of them make any sense and all she wants to do right now is talk and...she wants to talk to Maggie. Ask her why, how this all happened. Not that the answer will matter in the end.

The point is proven when Nyssa pulls back the covers and shakes her head at the sight of Alex clinging to the toy.

“Do you need me to handle this?” She questions bluntly.

Alex swallows the tears in her throat and sits up, running a hand through her hair.

“No.” She resolves. “She's my wife, my responsibility.”

“I get that.” Nyssa urges gently. “But Alex, I don’t have faith that you'll be able to kill her when you haven't even taken your wedding ring off.”

Alex looks to her hand, her fingers clenching in reaction to the rash thought process in her head. But she knows weakness won't be tolerated and she doesn’t have a choice anymore. 

“Then here.” Alex offers, pulling the ring from her finger and shoving it into Nyssa's palm. “Take the damn thing.” 

She forces herself to leave the bear on the bed, her eyes flitting to the TV just as her and Maggie kiss at the end of the ceremony, her heart irrationally skipping a beat at the smile on her wife's face.

It makes knowing what's to come even harder.

  
...

  
Half mumbling the heartbreak song that just now played on the stereo and a semi threat against herself and the world, Maggie gets out of the unmarked car, walking begrudgingly toward the neighbours' house.

She briefly eyes the grey sky and is somehow thankful for the presence of the clouds. She is such in a mood today that she could shoot a ray of sun. Speaking of Ray. She knocks on the door and prays that Samantha isn’t at home today. She can’t stand the woman.

Maggie prepares a polite smile on her face as Ray opens the door with his signature grin.

‘’Maggie?! What a surprise! What brings you to this side of the fence?’’ the tall man rambles with a happy smile.

‘’Well, it just occurred to me that we never gave you a tour of our house.’’ Maggie started, inviting the man to follow her outside of his house. ‘’And Alex and I might go away on a vacation soon so I need you to know the important stuff.’’

Maggie doesn’t even know why Ray seems to believe her. She couldn’t hate the guy really. He was a bit naïve but she knows it comes from a good heart. A true golden retriever that one.

Trotting back toward her own house, Maggie keeps a hand on her back underneath her jacket, subtly pushing Ray in front of her in case Alex or one of her colleagues is playing guard in their house.

Quickly checking inside, Maggie opens the front door and immediately feels different. This place is supposed to be her home. But now, it feels as if it was a lab experiment. Where she’s been watched and tested and lied to for years.

The smell in the air is different. No dinner prepping in the oven. No wine. No fresh washed clothes. No... Alex. Just emptiness. Maggie pushes the feeling and bitterness away, encouraging Ray to step forward as she checks over the hallway.

‘’Wow, nice floor. Love the paint job. You and the missus did a great job, Maggie.’’ Ray comments away.

‘’Uhuh, yeah, we work well together.’’ Maggie calls out as she checks briefly into her office, fingers twitching over the gun in the waistband of her jeans. 

Alex had passed by. Maggie is sure of it. Oh, they did a great job to cover their tracks. A too good a job. They were pros for sure, she thinks, wondering if they even took the time to vacuum away the evidence of their presence. Fearing that they had found her secret stash of weapons, Maggie curses inwardly.

‘’Hey, Ray!’’ Maggie shouts throughout the house, now she is sure that Alex isn’t here ‘’Check out the main floor and the plants, I’m gonna grab the keys for the garden shed, alright?’’

Not even waiting for an answer, Maggie forces herself not to run, reaching the back door and trying to relax, walking at a normal pace toward the small storage shed. 

Twirling they keys in her hand, she stops at the slightly opened door. Maggie bites the inside of her cheek, pushing the it open.

‘’Ah...’’ she groans before cursing ‘’Oh’’ she sighs, letting a curt laugh at the mess in front of her.

It was as if Alex was taunting her, admitting she had come in here and dug out all her secrets. She doesn’t waste time, entering the small place and opening the floor latch that leads downstairs.

Crouching at the top of the stairs, Maggie closes her eyes at the sight of the empty shelves. All her weapons are gone. All of them.

She closes the door of the cabin loudly behind her, putting her hands on her hips.

‘’Bitch!’’ she muffles out irritably, kicking the dirt on the pavement.

Fuck, how is she supposed to fight back now? Of course, Sara has a large selection of weapons but she is a grown ass woman that can kill her wife all by herself.

A wife that refused to take her calls and try to talk this out. Just fucking great.

‘’Um, Maggie? Is everything okay?’’ she hears Ray call out from the kitchen.

She rolls her eyes. She had brought this one on herself. Time to get the big guns out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to anyone who has seen the movie and knows the scene where John comes out of the garage and does that scuff across the driveway (one of my favourite scenes for some strange reason!😂)  
> Anyone who hasn't seen the movie yet, highly recommend you YouTube the dance scene that's coming soom to prep cause it is a *sceneTM* and if ya can picture it then it'll be fun to read 😅  
> Otherwise, let us know what ya think so far and catch ya guys later 😊


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy.. so...this is posted late.. but AAGAID and I really wanted to post seeing as it's the anniversary of Maggie coming to our screens..and obviously that's a big deal when it's sanvers 😄 soooo I won't drag on any more and let ya get into another update 🤗

Alex is pacing around the room, Vasquez and Lena typing as fast as they could on their computers. Nyssa oversees them, arms crossed over her chest as she eyes her friend. Alex ignores her profusely, not wanting to lose focus.

“Obtaining a profile is our main priority. Utilize all means necessary. Phone taps. Credit cards. Audio scan civilian frequencies, just find her.” Alex orders tensely.

“With what Alex?” Vasquez questions.

Alex grits her teeth as she paces over to the briefing table, slamming her hand down on the answering machine from her house, Maggie’s voice echoing into the room.

“Hi you've reached the Sawyers, Ally and I are probably out so leave a message and we'll get back to you. Unless this is Angie calling about the yard again, I told you Alex likes it a little longer so we won't be cutting it.” Maggie levels across the speaker before the tone cuts in.

Her voice makes Alex fingers clench, her emotions completely upended after the past few days.

“Search the database.” She repeats, pretending there isn't a hole shaped like a knife in her heart. “I want you to find her.”

The sound of the computers running on overdrive as the whole team gets on task gives Alex a moment to let out the heavy breath weighing in her chest without anyone really noticing. At least that's what she hopes.

“We might not find her, if she's gone off the radar.” Nyssa poses, watching Alex intently as she tries to distract herself by going through all the stuff from her house that lies strewn across the table.

Life is all about the big picture. That is what she needs to focus on. The objective. Her survival. The target. Her wife.

“She may have hidden what she does, but I know her.” Alex resolves, not sure how confident she feels about the fact she let out but knowing this small bit of truth “She won't run from this.”

“And neither will you?” Nyssa asks plainly, Alex refraining her urge to glare at the suggestion.

They stare and fight silently, Alex recalling times she used to feel intimidated and yet comforted by Nyssa's power and intensity. When she was in a dark place and was first recruited by Ra, Nyssa was her lighthouse. She doesn't speak much, but the both of them had a quiet understanding. To make the best out of the bad lottery they got in this life.

“We both know I wouldn't make it a week if I tried running.” She reasons blandly, putting the idea to rest staunchly.

Nyssa just shrugs, reaching out to pick up a picture of Alex and Maggie on their wedding day but her dark eyes clearly hide an idea.

“Maybe.” She concedes, her lips forming a tight line. “But the odds could be better if you weren't alone.”

Alex's head snaps up at the implication. What the person that knew her best is suggesting exactly?

“What do you me-"

“Alex.” Lena cuts in, Nyssa refocusing and walking towards the tech team. “I think I found her.”

Managing to stay still as she leans on the chair, she holds in her breath, still confused by Nyssa’s words.

“Where?” Alex questions, glad she's managed to keep the sense of anxiety contained to her stomach and out of her voice. 

At least until Lena's eyes widen with her answer.

“Here." She mumbles, Alex immediately charging towards the console as her heart thrashes against her ribcage.

“Heat sensor breach on the perimeter. Commence scanning all floors.” Vasquez rushes out, Alex trying to pin point exactly where Maggie is.

But everything suddenly goes quiet as her phone starts ringing, Nyssa staring tensely at Alex before motioning for her to answer as Vasquez and Lena continue the scanning.

Taking a deep breath as she moves her finger across the screen, Alex raises the phone to her ear.

“I told you not to bother me at the office, honey.” She lets out snarkily, hoping Maggie will be at least a little distracted while they try find her.

“Well you know listening isn't always my forte.” Maggie jokes back, almost too easily for Alex's liking. This isn’t a game.

“Coming here is signing your own death warrant Sawyer.” Alex growls out angrily, pissed that Maggie was a step ahead of them. 

“Careful babe. If I got past your security I think you know I can end this just as easily as you could.” Maggie warns slowly. “I can push the button any time, anywhere.”

“Baby, you couldn't find the button with both hands and a map.” Alex smirks, turning away from the questioning expression on Nyssa’s face, hoping this charade gives her team enough time to locate her wife.

“That's not what you said last week.” Maggie retorts, Alex picturing the confident tilt in her wife's smile with the words. “Last warning Alex. You need to disappear.”

Alex scoffs and rolls her eyes. Clearly Maggie doesn’t know her if she thinks she's willing to sacrifice everything she built for the past ten years.

“You expect me to roll over and play dead?” She questions blandly, a part of her annoyingly impressed that Maggie found her so fast.

“Should be used to it after five years of being married.” Maggie offers, the words stinging Alex more than she cares to admit.

“Six years.” She corrects in frustration, hating that Maggie manages to get under her skin “And I'm not leaving.”

Lena raises a hand to get Alex's attention.

“E sector below us is clear.” She whispers, Alex nodding and chewing on her cheek as Maggie sighs on the line.

“Anywhere, any time.” She repeats, the end of call tone blaring in Alex's ear right after.

There's a brief moment as everyone looks around, the silence stretching eerily until alarms start blaring.

“Intruder detected in main control.” The systematic voice echoes, the phrase echoing as Nyssa immediately takes charge and starts pressing at buttons on the control monitors.

“Evacuation plan C!” She orders, Alex scrambling to do her part and self-detonate the weapons storage as Vasquez and Lena destroy the computers. Ra is going to be pissed but she couldn’t worry about that right this second as she nods at Vasquez, the girl setting off the explosive in the document furnace where all their secret files are kept.

She rushes to press an escape button on the brick wall as the armoury explodes behind her, the steel doors cracking and warping in an attempt to contain the blast. 

The metal panels above them give way, their runaway tech waiting for them in the form of high-powered zip lines. Alex grabs her own firing gun and rushes towards the already shattering windows to take aim at the building across the street.

Lena, Vasquez and Nyssa shoot expertly, their anchors reaching the building rooftop across the street before they each kick off and fly across the expanse.

But Alex waits half a second after her own anchor has fired across, looking behind to catch the sight of Maggie climbing down from the ceiling, untangling the rope at her waist as she lifts her weapon off her thigh holster.

Taking a second to appreciate the tight ponytail and the black outfit, Alex bites her lips to stop the smirk as she hooks up her zip line, Maggie running towards her determinedly. Oh, the joy of outrunning Maggie as her wife tries to catch her isn't something Alex expected to feel.

She jumps off the window, holding on tightly to the handle as the street below flies beneath her in a blur. It goes fast and Alex counts to get the timing before letting herself go, landing on the edge of the rooftop. She stays balanced, walking off the edge onto the helicopter pad to follow her team as they run toward the stairs.

‘’Chickenshit!’’ she hears Maggie yell, the sound echoing.

Alex can’t help but turn back towards her with a grin, a strange exhilaration burning in her chest.

‘’Asshole!” She shouts back, thinking she should stop smiling to at least sound convincing.

She doesn’t know why she feels this familiar buzz in her stomach. The excitement. The freedom. To be who she is in front of Maggie. And for some reason, she feels as if Maggie feels it too. The way her brown eyes seems to light up even at this distance, the barely contained grin.

Oh yeah, she is having fun.

...

Alex's smile wouldn't leave her mind. It was such an Alex Danvers’ smile. Enigmatic. Analytic. With a hint of pleasure at making someone squirm. It brings her straight back to Columbia. 

Where everything started. Their relationship, her happiness, the lies.

There was just something she could never decipher in Alex. That mixture of walls surrounding her and the moments of vulnerability she let her into. When she met Alex, Maggie thought she met her equal. Someone that gets her. Someone she could come home to forever.

And it seems, she married the woman that would challenge her the most. 

Yesterday, confronting Alex like she did had been exhilarating and scary in the best way. If she is honest with herself, Maggie hadn’t gone in there with the mindset to end Alex. Not yet. 

She wanted to know her a little bit more. She always wanted to know more. Her curiosity is what got her into this business after all.

But it all just made it harder to do what she had to do.

And that’s all she can think of as she slides past the construction yard fences, her fingers toying with a burnt piece of paper with the address blurred in the corner. 

Alex’s team was good, but not perfect. And it only took a half hour of digging through the document furnace to find what she needed. To find Alex again. 

Strike two, Maggie thinks as she adjusts the collar of her jeans jacket over her black t-shirt. She decided to play the part simply. Black jeans and heavy boots. 

She even wears the white construction hat to stay safe as she walks through the construction site. Looking around through her sunglasses, Maggie makes sure the fake blueprints she has for appearances sake stay under her arm as she enters the half complete building, eying up the elevators before pacing over and getting in.

The mercenary thinks back of last night as she leans against the wall, waiting for the box to start moving. She had to go back to Sara after her failed mission. The woman hadn’t been happy at all...

  
_Maggie keeps picking up pieces of burnt paper out of the furnace she grabbed back from her wife’s lair. Sara keeps pacing around her, a shotgun in hand and it’s driving her nuts._

_“I can’t believe you had a shot at her and you just let her go.” Sara repeats for the tenth time “Not trying to criticize your methods here, little blue, but you got all this stuff in the middle of my living room and somehow couldn’t manage to take Alex out.”_

_Maggie frowns, retrieving the evidence carefully._

_“Will you relax? I can’t focus. Besides, the sooner you help me, the sooner I can find her again.” she simply points out, not wanting to admit that indeed, it would have been easy to take Alex out earlier today._

_But how could she admit that the sight of her had stopped Maggie’s heart in its tracks. And her feet. And her finger on the trigger. Maggie had grinned, nearly beaming at the freedom she felt for the first time in years in the presence of her wife. Not needing to hide who she is anymore. Damn, why did Alex have to look so damn beautiful in that moment? Even frustrated, even amused by Maggie’s attempt to take her out._

_She knows she can’t fail twice. She knows she has to build up the strength to kill Alex. It just isn’t that easy. Hence, buying time. But not anymore._

_“Alright, they gave you 48 hours.” Sara reminds her, having slightly calmed down. “How much time do we have left? 22, 23?”_

_Maggie takes a sip of her beer, convincing herself to stay calm._

_“18 and some.” she sighs the truth, still fumbling carefully in the furnace with her tool._

_“18 hours until they close the book on you...” Sara mutters, worried as a man calls out her name from upstairs._

_“Sara?!”_

_“Shit, dad!” Sara snaps, pointing her shotgun to the ceiling “We’re on high alert here! I almost killed you and you do not even realize.”_

_Maggie almost wants to laugh at the situation but knows it’ll only brings back Sara’s wrath on her._

_“Never mind.” Quentin Lance then says._

_Sara comes to sit near her, her blue eyes dead serious._

_“I’m sick of being a sitting duck and playing games. You gotta take her out head on.” Sara reasons._

_Maggie ignores her as well as the pain pinching her heart._

_“Please, don’t tell me how to handle my wife.” she repeats, pulling out the corner of a piece of paper._

_She feels her friend’s hand on her shoulder and Maggie doesn’t have any other options but to look at her. The sight of the blonde’s freckles on her cheekbones reminds her too much of Alex’s. Sara sighs, squeezing her arm kindly._

_“Listen, if there was another way for me to help you, I’d do it. But that woman isn’t your wife. She’s the enemy that is out to get you. You should get in the same mindset because I don’t want to lose you little blue.”_

_Maggie squeezes Sara’s hand, dropping a friendly kiss on it. She knows that Sara is more fragile since Laurel’s death. She has to do whatever it takes to stay alive and come home. Even though she has no idea what home is supposed to be now._

_Looking back to her small piece of evidence, her eyes catch the logo of a company. She grins, satisfied. Finally, she has a lead._

_“Got it.” she whispers as Sara nods quickly, deciding to trust her._

  
Time to face her wife once more, she muses as she takes off her hard hat, letting it fall down on the floor. She eyes the plastic still hanging on the elevator walls and it reminds her of the horror movies she used to watch as a teenager with her best friend.

Early in their relationship, Alex and her had confessed having a guilty pleasure watching those kinds of movies.

Maggie had been alone most her life. Until Alex. Whom became her best friend, her lover, her wife. It’s the mere reason she is here right now. One last time. To know the truth.

The elevator shakes and comes to a stop. Maggie bites the inside of her cheek, annoyed as a man chimes in.

“Um, this is security. There’s seems to be a problem with your elevator, ma’am. We’ll send an engineer your way to see what the problem is.”

Maggie leans back against the wall again, closing her eyes briefly.

“Take your time, I’m quite comfortable.” she mumbles sarcastically.

“Are you really comfortable?” the man replies seductively.

Maggie lifts her head at the tone, chuckling dryly as she takes off her sunglasses.

“Alex?” she calls out, grinning as she looks up into the cameras. “Is that you, sweetheart?”

“First and last warning, Maggie. Get out of town.” Alex’s regular voice resonates in the elevator.

Maggie shrugs, not able to stop smiling. She wonders why the other mercenary even gives her the chance to run away.

“You know I’m not gonna do that, baby. I’m not going anywhere.” Maggie promises, trying to make Alex understand the truth, trying to remind her the vow she made at their wedding.

Besides, she could run. But then her bosses would kill her anyway. Its either Alex... or her.

The air seems to fickle and Maggie wishes she could at least see Alex’s face as they have what could possibly be their last conversation.

“So you say.” Alex finally adds “But you’re currently trapped in a steel box hanging 70 floors over nothing but air.”

Maggie takes a second to look around the elevator, assessing its threat. She puts her hands on her hips, smirking at the camera.

“So, this a trap.” she declares nonchalantly, walking under the camera so Alex can see her perfectly as she lays her hands on the walls “It’s never gonna work, honey. It’s never gonna work because you constantly underestimate me.”

She has always known Alex was too good for her. Too good to be true. But she has been underestimated her whole life and she was tired of having to prove people wrong. Maggie found Alex twice now while her wife simply stayed in her corner. 

Was she waiting for her to come to her so she could take her out? Possibly.

“Do I?” Alex’s voice asks.

Maggie looks down, recognizing the fake confidence. She shakes her head, shifting her eyes back to the camera with a grin.

“You have no idea who I am.” Maggie half-lies “You have no idea what I’m capable of.”

You have no idea how much I love you, how sorry I am she wants to say. But she doesn’t. 

“Well, back at you babe.” Alex grits out.

Maggie chuckles, knowing she’s getting on her wife’s nerves. She crosses her arms over her chest and tips her head to the side, knowing it drives Alex crazy usually.

“Let me guess... Shaped charge on the counterbalance cable, two on the primary and secondary brakes?” She offers, having figured out with Sara already that they’d probably have security on the elevators.

She squints as if she is staring into her wife’s beautiful honey eyes.

“Did you also get the base charge on the principle cable?” Alex asks back “Promise to leave town or I’ll blow it.”

Maggie closes her eyes, trying to determine if the plead in her voice is sincere or all part of the game. She sighs, subconsciously rubbing the skin where her ring used to sit. She pulls back and stands in the middle of the elevator, opening up her arms.

“Okay, I give up.” Maggie announces “Blow it.”

Just like poker, she thinks. Wait and see.

“What?” Alex blurts out, shocked.

“Go ahead, blow it.” Maggie repeats, daring her wife to do it.

The air is charged with tension and Maggie is sure that Alex is scrambling to get the upper hand.

“You think I won’t do it?” she taunts her.

Maggie lifts her head one last time, praying that Alex will see through her.

“I think you won’t.” she says softly.

“Okay. Any last words?” Alex replies curtly.

Maggie smiles, knowing that Alex half-hates, half-loves to be challenged.

“Gertrude was a horrible name for a hypothetical dog.” she says, mostly to get on Alex’s nerves.

“Goodbye, Maggie.” Alex adds and Maggie isn’t sure if she hears finality or playfulness but she doesn’t have time to dread on it when she hears and feels the explosion in the elevator next to her.

The camera feeds shut off just as planned, the small light on the edge of the device going black as Maggie stares at it.

She sighs, sitting down on a bucket in the corner of the small space. She had Sara move the charges to the other elevator and set up the camera feed, selling the idea that Alex and her team would lower their guard if they thought Maggie was dead. Sara had bought it, but really Maggie needed to know for sure.

She feels empty and refuses to cry over the fact that Alex had been given a choice and decided to kill her instead. Breathing slowly to calm the way her hands shake, she slams her first into the buttons on the wall to go back down.

The mercenary gets up once the elevator reaches the main floor, putting her sunglasses back on. She kicks the bucket in the corner and stands on it to rip off the transmitter that Winn built them to get this little trick to work.

It worked too well, she thinks as she gets out of the elevator, the one next to hers groaning with its warped doors and dust creeping through the cracked steel. 

Walking through the smoke and debris, she can’t help but think the wreck is nothing compared to her heart.

...

  
Alex blinks and jumps back as the camera feeds cut off. She looks on Lena’s screen, witnessing the elevator crashing down on the main floor. She nearly pushes her as she leans over the computer.

“What the hell happened?” Alex nearly barks, dreading her co-worker’s answer.

The raven-haired woman shrugs, not understanding her attitude.

“What? You said goodbye.” Lena reasons, her hand still firmly pressed over the detonator. 

Alex doesn’t even bother replying, feeling like a ton of bricks fell down in her stomach. Feeling sick, she rushes out of the small surveillance truck, looking through the crowd gathering around the wreck on the construction site.

Her knees buckle as she catches herself on a pile of beams. She feels her heart give out in panicked bursts as Nyssa steps up behind her, a hand on her back as she leads her away from the rubble where her wife is undoubtedly buried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know if you're liking it and have a safe and fun time..until next time..🤷😅


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter 🙌 😄 updates on this are slow and steady and we know waiting can suck sometimes but thank you for sticking through! The action starts to pick up a bit from here so hopefully it'll be fun to read 😁

Another classical song comes on, the band in the furthest corner of the restaurant boringly playing their instruments. Alex doesn’t hear it, hasn’t heard anything in the past hour. She’s been sitting here in her black dress and never empty but never full glass of champagne, pretending to celebrate when her heart knew the truth.

She is mourning the love of her life. The biggest lie of her life. And that’s saying a lot with everything she did in her lifetime.

She should be relieved. The company, Ra’s, is now off her back. But all she can think of as she stares into the distance, the lights blurring through the tear falling off her cheek is the night Maggie and her spent here, their first night as fiancées.

Such a fool in love she had been. She should have been more careful, like she had been trained to. Alex couldn’t explain how Maggie got past her guard, got under her skin, imprinted herself on her heart.

And now she is gone. Forever.

Still holding up her glass of champagne, Alex wipes the lone treacherous tear on her cheekbone. She trails her fingertips on her lower lip, faintly tasting the salt and recalling all the nights Maggie and her had made love near the sea.

Despite all the lies, she can’t help but feel she let Maggie down. Failed her. God, she had killed her. But she didn’t know any other way... Was too scared to.

Lowering her head to hide the wave of pain, she feels a hand curl around hers, someone suddenly filling up her glass.

Alex’s heart ignites, jolting back to life. She remains stoic in her seat, though she is not able to stop the small smile curling up her lips.

She would recognize that touch anywhere.

‘’You know I’ve been thinking about what I would say to you in this moment,’’ Maggie starts, letting go of her glass and her hand, a smirk present on her full lips. “So I figured I may as well just drop in.”

Alex finally closes her mouth, shutting off the gasp of surprise at the sight of her wife in front of her looking absolutely gorgeous in a white shirt, black tie, blazer.

She tries to reign in her relief and her excitement, bringing back in the annoyance and the obvious danger she is once again in. Maggie has a score to settle and it’s evident in her eyes.

‘’So, what did you decide?’’ Alex questions, surprised by the softness and the amusement in her voice despite her heart losing its shit at the sight of the dark-haired woman in front of her.

She lies and tells herself it’s nerves of course... The fighting kind and not the ones she usually acquaints her wife with.

Maggie tips her head to the side, grinning. Alex recognizes the playful twinkle in her eyes as she squints. Ever since they found out the truth, ever since Maggie confronted it, chasing her...every time Alex has to look at her, she’s hit by the nostalgia of her dimpled smile, the amusement in her eyes and also something she never saw before. A weight that isn’t there anymore. A freedom, a liberation from having to lie to the one person you allegedly cared about.

‘’I want a divorce.’’ Maggie says with a shrug and a smile, her voice smooth with the word.

It stings a bit but Alex is half surprised it doesn’t actually hurt given that there’s no malice in Maggie’s tone. It’s almost as if she is challenging her and Alex is always ready for another round.

‘’I like it.’’ Alex responds with a teasing smile ‘’We celebrated our engagement here so it has agreeable symmetry.’’

She eyes Maggie as the woman pulls the opposite chair out from the table, unbuttoning her blazer.

‘’May I sit?’’

‘’No.’’ Alex remarks quickly, but Maggie ignores her, sitting down and leaning back against the chair, looking way too relaxed.

It doesn’t sit well with Alex, her nerves being on edge as she draws a 9mm pistol hooked to the underside of the table to lay it on her thigh, covering it up with a tablecloth. She hears Maggie swallow down a sigh, nearly rolling her eyes as she copies her move.

Alex noticeably hears the gun across from her cocking through the tango song currently playing. And she smiles as Maggie’s foot taps hers gently to confirm she’s also got sights aimed on her.

They eye each other and it’s too intimate for Alex’s liking, forcing herself to look away from her wife’s brown eyes and her sweet fading freckles.

‘’What do you want, Mags?’’ Alex eventually asks, putting her glass of champagne down, not knowing if the woman in front of her had poisoned the liquid. To be honest that might just be the easiest way to go.

...

Maggie grins, reaching out over the table to grab her wife’s glass. Ignoring the suddenly tensed muscles in the taller woman’s arms, she gulps down the expensive alcohol, showing what a waste of time her precautions were.

“We currently have an unusual problem, Al. You obviously want me dead...” she trails as Alex squints and smiles at her, humming softly “And I’m getting less and less concerned about your well-being. So, what do we do?”

She knows she has to face the fact that Alex tried to kill her, but she can’t for the life of her stop fighting for them... What exactly that is... Well that’s something she hasn’t really figured out yet.

Maggie is once again testing the terrain, wanting Alex to take the lead for once and see if she’ll actually make a step toward her or try to kill her again.

She observes her wife and the way Alex’s arms are crossed on the table, clearly uncomfortable but playing cool to not show it. She hits a nerve for sure. Once more. Maggie wonders how many times they can do this, dance around each other in a never-ending tango.

“Do we shoot it out here? Hope for the best?” Maggie adds, hoping to get some reaction out of her stoic wife.

Alex finally smirks and shrugs, relaxing slightly as she leans back against her chair.

‘’But that would be a shame because they would probably ask me to leave once you’re dead.” Alex retorts evenly.

Maggie can only smile at the reply, a bit distracted by the way Alex’s dress clings to her body, her neckline going on forever while never being distasteful. Maggie drops the glass of champagne on the table and leans over it, tipping her head to the side in a way she knows makes Alex twitch.

“You tried to kill me what...3 times already? I know you baby, you’re an over achiever. So, maybe you don’t really want me dead.” Maggie points out coyly in a sweet tone.

Alex doesn’t even blink, doesn’t even breathe.

“If I don’t kill you, the agency will and it won’t be pretty.” She comments instead, trying to add some humour to her voice. “I’m just trying to do what’s best for you.”

Maggie smiles softly, catching her wife’s eyes, guards up and yet, nearly pleading to drop this. She wants to take her hand so badly.

“Careful, it might sound like you actually care about me.” Maggie half-teases, not letting go of her eyes.

Admitting that, admitting she has someone she cares about, Maggie knows it means that Alex would have something to lose and they’re both aware it’s a death warrant with the jobs they do.

‘’Dance with me.’’ Maggie finally breaks the silence, taking Alex by surprise as she leaves her weapon under the table.

Maggie stands up, reaching out to take Alex’s hand and is frustrated by her wife’s reservations. She pulls her forward, probably a bit too harshly as she remembers the fact that the other woman tried to blow her up a couple of hours ago. But she’s still impressed as Alex manages to fumble her gun back into place under the table before it falls from her lap with the sudden tug. At least that won’t be ruining the atmosphere in the restaurant, for now.

Marching up to the dance floor among the other couples, she twirls Alex around forcefully, causing her to crash against her chest. Tightening her hold on Alex’s hand and waist, she starts leading, Alex following her moves with an exasperated glare.

Looking in front of her to avoid the pain in her stomach, Maggie gathers her courage to speak.

“Do you think this story will have a happy ending?” She asks.

She feels Alex’s chin near the crook of her neck and Maggie nearly has to close her eyes at the feeling and her proximity.

“Happy endings are just stories that haven’t finished yet.” Alex replies curtly.

Maggie steels her jaw, turning her head to meet the eyes she used to stare at every morning and every night. Her response and lack of openness annoys her to no end. She keeps dancing, making decisive steps forward, Alex having no choice but to follow until Maggie pushes her into a column.

Startled, Alex doesn’t anticipate the next move as Maggie pulls her back in, noses skirting and chin touching until she dips her backward, her right hand fumbles down her back, skirting further still past her hips. Alex arches an eyebrow at the obvious search for other weapons.

“Satisfied?” Her wife questions in amusement.

“Not for years.” Maggie mumbles, wanting to get a rise out of Alex instead of the passivity making her skin crawl.

It seems to work as she trails her fingertips past Alex’s dress, finding a knife tucked neatly in its thigh holster. Tutting, she brings Alex back up, throwing the knife expertly into the column a couple of feet away as everyone dances around them, blissfully unaware of what one wrong move from either of them could set into motion.

Alex’s jaw twitches as she starts searching Maggie’s stomach and palming the front of her dress pants. Maggie forces her body to not react, choosing to grin instead as Alex grabs a little forcefully at her thigh.

“That’s all me, babe.” She smirks out.

Alex half-smiles, half-winces, irritated as she drops low on her heels, searching her legs. Maggie’s insides burn at the sight, having Alex in this very position before leading to amazing nights. She sighs as her eyes meet her wife’s, the woman seeming to get where is her mind at.

But the mercenary finds the small gun on her ankle and untucks it, throwing it onto a service cart as a waiter walks by.

Maggie grabs Alex’s hands, pulling her up quickly to restart their dance.

“Why is it you think we failed?” Alex asks, the tip of her nose nearly touching Maggie’s cheek.

Maggie keeps dancing, her steps never altering despite her heart skipping a beat. She somehow pulls Alex closer, recalling the winters Alex hid her nose against her dimples, pretending it would warm her up.

“Because we were leading different lives or was it all the lying that did us in?” Alex adds on in an almost sultry tone.

Maggie is pissed off by the accusation in her wife’s tone. There was even a hint of sarcasm and it snaps something in her, like a scratch of a knife against her lungs. She switches their steps, copying the other couples in the room.

“I have a theory.” She breathes out, not even taking a moment to calm down “Newly formed.”

“I’m dying to hear it.” Alex murmurs.

They’re facing each other again and Alex has that seductive smile, but right now Maggie is just sad and angry.

“You killed us.” She remarks coldly.

Alex loses her smile, her hands tightening in Maggie’s and against her shoulder. Maggie moves her curtly, following the tango steps before bringing her back.

“Provocative.” Alex whispers once their faces nearly touch.

“You approached our marriage like a job, something to be investigated, planned and executed.” Maggie says with one thing in mind. _Come on, Alex, prove me wrong._

They stop moving for a brief second, Alex seeming finally vexed. She doesn’t give in though.

“And you ignored it.” Alex reasons simply.

It ticks Maggie off but instead of blowing up, she calms down, seeing through Alex’s lie easily. She hasn’t been the best wife in the past few years, but she knows she always tried to put Alex first in their everyday life. She accepted couples counselling, useless DIY projects and mandatory dinners for that very reason.

It just dawned on her while she’s wondering if Alex’s love for her had been true, her wife must be wondering the same.

“Why do you care if I was just a cover?” she dares asking, her lips nearly touching Alex’s.

Her wife’s eyes drift downward to her mouth before looking up again.

“Who said you were just a cover?” Alex questions slowly.

Maggie can’t tell if the question is genuine or a provocation as she alters her steps, wondering if this was it, the sign she was looking for.

“Well, wasn’t I?” Maggie prompts her.

“Wasn’t I?” Alex questions back, not missing a beat as they dance once more.

They twirl and quickly stop. Alex seems lost in thought as her hands trail down the front of her blazer, nostalgia fogging up her eyes. Maggie can’t stop looking at her face, wondering if it’s all part of the game.

But Alex looks down, letting out a deep shaky breath. She takes a step back, leaving Maggie cold.

“I gotta...Excuse me, I have to go.” She rushes out shakily.

Maggie frowns and her heart stirs as she watches Alex walk away toward the stairs leading up to kitchen and bathrooms.

“Alex, there’s no exit up there.” She calls out as her wife ignores her, her hand seeming to wipe tears that Maggie can’t see.

“Be cold, Sawyer, she’s a liar. Be super cold.” She whispers to herself.

She walks slowly toward the direction Alex took, not quite sure if what is happening is real or just a scene. Her wife did seem upset.

But the idea is quickly lost as Maggie watches for Alex to come back.

An employee rushes out of the kitchen, running and motioning in panic. Maggie narrows her eyes suspicion, swearing as a small explosion suddenly blows upstairs, smoke filling out the hallway sending people into a frantic hoard, men and women in fancy outfits rushing to get out of the building.

Maggie berates herself, knowing she was an idiot for trusting, believing Alex for just a second. She moves to push past people up the stairs, trying to get to where she saw Alex go. But something tugs at her, intuitively halting her halfway up.

Turning around, she takes advantage of the height from the stairs to overlook the crowd rushing out. And she sees it, familiar auburn hair falling over someone’s neck, Maggie takes a leap forward as Alex looks back at her with a half-teasing and half-apologetic smile.

Maggie starts running, trying to push through the crowd until she finally reaches the doors, bursting through them to walk out on the sidewalk, fresh air filling up her lungs. She turns around on herself, not able to see Alex.

“You know that you’re ticking?” an old man tells her with a worried glance.

Maggie looks down at her body, just hearing a constant threatening beeping sound. Cursing, she takes off her jacket, eyeing the mailbox a couple of feet away from her. Running over to it as she curses the constant ticking, she throws the blazer into the metal box.

“Get back!” she urges the crowd loudly, doing so herself.

The explosive detonates, making her curl into herself as she jumps away.

Frustrated and upset, she eyes a young valet just stepping out of a black dodge charger. Not hesitating, she grabs the keys in his hands and sits down in the drivers seat.

She is gonna end this once and for all.

...

The streetlights blur, colours reflecting on the dark asphalt as Alex speeds on the highway, not recalling ever being in this much pain since she lost her whole family fifteen years ago. She had made tough choices in the past, knowing what is best for the world, for herself and the people she loves no matter how short that list is.

To this day, only one name mattered.

Until she had to cross it off a different list. A list she is usually okay with.

Alex takes a dangerous curve, managing to exit the road without going head first into any other cars. She couldn’t care less about them though, not even slowing down as she reaches the off ramp.

An incoming call breaks the silence and Alex’s pressured breathing. Briefly closing her eyes, Alex answers the call, already knowing who is on the other side of the line.

“Alex Danvers. You tried to kill me. Again.” Maggie pipes up, sarcasm and anger lacing her words.

Alex has to bite back a smile at the use of her last name. It had been so long since Maggie called her that. Even at first when they got married, it had taken her wife a long time to stop calling her Danvers.

“It was just a little bomb.” Alex replies, not wishing to dwell on her inability to take out her wife. “Tiny really.”

“You know, whenever I think we’re getting somewhere, you do something to piss me off.” Maggie tells her, clearly angry.

Alex shakes her head, admiring that Maggie had once more defeated her. She doesn’t know how she does it, but her wife always seems one step ahead of her and if she wasn’t so irritated, she would be impressed by her strength and smarts. She can’t help but notice that she had been right all those years ago, Maggie is the perfect match for her.

“That’s what marriage is, baby.” Alex retorts playfully, though it sounded empty in her ears.

Because she can’t tell if Maggie trying to get close to her, trying to get answers all out of her is just a ploy to get the upper hand. And she can’t trust herself on her judgement, not after being blind to the truth for so long.

“I’m going home to burn everything I ever bought you.” Maggie snarls with such hate that it cuts off Alex’s breath.

“I’ll race you there.” She grips the wheel harder as she presses down the pedal.

The line hangs up and the silence is making Alex suffocate as images of their marriage comes to mind. All the dinners they had, all the times they went shopping to end up making out in the fitting room. All the food they tasted together, all the fun they had...is it truly possible that none of it was real? She keeps thinking of the sight of her wife with a bazooka in hands firing up at her.

She couldn’t take any chances. Could she?

Another incoming call interrupts her restless thoughts. She presses the answer call button so hard she nearly breaks her finger. God, that woman pisses her off.

“You there yet?” Alex asks, not letting Maggie the chance to talk.

“First time we met, what was your first thought?” Maggie asks back, faster than a speeding bullet.

The words leave her driving in silence, rushing to close her mouth, not wanting any pain to show up through the line. Her heart and her mind. Maggie couldn’t know about this, about her vulnerability.

“You tell me.” Alex chooses to say, taking the safer route.

“I thought...” Maggie whispers the short silence where she takes a breath making Alex’s fingers clench on the steering wheel before her wife murmurs almost painfully “I thought you looked like Christmas morning. I don’t know how else to describe it.”

Alex blinks the tears away, hitting her head against the headrest in frustration and confusion. If Maggie hadn’t lied about her past...about her childhood in Blue Springs, the winters and the white Christmases with the whole family until that horrible on Valentine’s day? Then, Alex knows the importance of Christmas mornings filled with nothing but love and joy and excitement and feeling special.

Maggie had always made Christmas feel unique, every year Alex has spent it with her, the morning always feeling like a fresh start draped in the warmth of familiarity Maggie’s smile offers even as the weather freezes the trees outside.

When she married Maggie, Alex vowed to her that she would never give up on her, would never give up the feeling she would get on those days.

“Why are you telling me this now?” she asks, nearly crying.

“I guess in the end, you start thinking about the beginning. So, there it is, I thought you should know. What about you, Al?” Maggie urges.

Alex shakes her head, so mad that Maggie is playing with her feelings like this, so mad that she can’t trust that any of this is to be the truth.

“I thought...” she starts slowly, knowing that whatever her answer is will be decisive for the both of them. And she knows what’s on the line, that the clock is ticking down for both of them.

And in this moment, no matter how much her heart hates her for it, she doesn’t have the strength to make the choice she wants to make. So she takes the easy answer.

“You were the most beautiful mark I’ve ever seen. You were perfect for the objective.” Alex reasons, the half truth that doesn’t let on the extent of her feelings practically burning in her mouth.

In the end, even if the truth is out there, she somehow still can’t be entirely honest with her wife. Because it would cost both of their lives.

There’s a beat of silence in which Maggie says nothing and it hurts Alex more than she thought it would.

“So, it was just business.” Her wife finally comments. “From the start?”

“Yep, all business.” Alex exhales through her teeth. “Just cold, hard, math.”

“Thank you, it’s what I needed to know.” Maggie states sadly. “No more lying then, no more running away. This is it.” 

Alex wants to backtrack so hard, wants Maggie to know it had been true. All of her love for her. But she couldn’t, she just couldn’t. She isn’t brave. No matter how many crooked men she faced and killed, she isn’t brave. The only moments she managed to be in her personal life was with Maggie. And now, it was coming back to haunt her.

“This is it.” She repeats curtly.

“Good. I’ll see you at home, Alex.” Maggie states evenly.

The line is cut off again and Alex is hitting the wheel with all her strength, anger and fear. Most of all, with regret.

...

The familiar pavement of the driveway shows up in Maggie’s line of sight. Pressing down the gas pedal, she rushes to get there before Alex.

She doesn’t even see the headlights racing towards her from the other end of the street. Alex’s borrowed car hits Maggie’s passenger side door heavily and causes her to slam into the window, the glass cracking against Maggie’s shoulder.

Cursing and growling, mostly out of irritation more than pain, she lifts her head to see Alex shrugging as she speeds down the driveway and disappears behind the house by the garage.

Maggie screams out of frustration and throws the car into reverse and pulls onto the driveway to block Alex in, barely leaving her taillights off the road.

Loosening her tie, Maggie kicks the car door open with a grunt and ignores the bent mailbox behind her. With the gravel crunching a bit beneath her shoes, she runs straight toward the front door and keeps an eye out for Alex.

Barely breaking her stride, Maggie pushes her whole body against the front door. It doesn’t budge, of course it’s locked. Mad at herself for reinforcing their security, her thoughts are interrupted by a familiar voice calling out from the road.

‘’Hey, Maggie!’’

The woman looks back in irritation, seeing Ray with a poop bag in hand and his dog’s leash in the other.

‘’Hey, Ray!’’ Maggie answers distractedly, continuing to search for a way inside as she checks the locks on the windows lining the front side of the house. It’s dark inside, the power surely cut by one of their companies by now.

‘’Is everything okay, Maggie?’’ Ray asks worriedly.

‘’Yep.’’ Maggie replies curtly, cursing her neighbours’ goodness.

‘’Okay.’’ Ray trails, his usual chirpy voice melting away and making Maggie feel like she kicked his puppy ‘’Well, um, just know your car is kind of hanging out on the sidewalk, Maggie. Wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt, you know?’’

Maggie abandons her search and looks back towards Ray with a wincing smile and reassuring wave.

‘’Yes, Ray. Thank you, Ray.’’ She dismisses him, running to the side of the house ‘’Have a good night.’’

‘’Goodnight!’’

Jogging behind the bushes, Maggie inspects the house, noticing the absence of Alex near the still beeping car in the garage.

Maggie runs towards her shed, groaning at the lack of weapons in her freshly emptied secret stash. She curses Alex once more with the memory of the empty shelves.

Sneaking out the other door, she uses the better angle to peek through the window of the house as she crosses the grass and hides behind a tree. Maggie doesn’t make a sound as she sees Alex scanning the backyard through the scope of her sniper rifle, the glint catching the house lights. Jesus, her wife loves that weapon.

Waiting for Alex to leave the kitchen, Maggie runs and slides down the wet pavement towards a wooden hatch leading to the basement. Tugging the round lock, she curses once more.

Lifting her eyes to look up the house, she rolls them. She doesn’t have any other choice but to climb. Staying out of sight of the windows, Maggie scurries towards the vines that crawl up the trellises and tugs on them, making sure they wouldn’t break under her weight.

Starting her ascent, she climbs confidently until she reaches the small awning near the office window. With her elbow, she hits the corner of the glass and holds her breath in as it breaks.

Almost expecting Alex to show up right away, Maggie is relieved when the room stays clear of her wife, her eyes searching the dimly lit space keenly.

Reaching inside and unlocking the window, Maggie finally enters the house with a cautious step. Not wasting any time, she quietly runs toward a glass display cabinet showing an old battleship board game. Clearly Alex’s team didn’t thin check everywhere.

Still checking out the open office door, she rushes to open the box, the contents inside making her breath hitch for a second.

Pushing her feelings deep down, she drops the box and opens the wrapped package. A handgun and a silencer barrel fall into her hands heavily.

Swallowing as she rolls the barrel onto the gun, Maggie doesn’t think about who is waiting for her somewhere in the house. She pushes a loaded clip into the gun and hides the other two spares in the back of her waistband.

Forgetting everything Alex Danvers means to her, Maggie flexes her muscles as she raises the gun in front of her, ready to confront the woman that wants to kill her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what ya think so so far and if you're enjoying it 😄 Next update won't be too long hopefully but bear with us, especially those of you who have seen the movie and know what's next..😳😅


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AlmostAsGoodasIdo: Hello everyone, we were supposed to update like a week ago but Atlas98 is a chicken shit so I got to do it. Just kidding. Reason we are so nervous is because this chapter has a bit of smut content. So after I post, she'll be hiding but feel free to drop comments cuz we love those! We're very happy you are all still with us!
> 
> Warning for violence and smut of course, but lots of love through it all.
> 
> Here's the chapter some of you have been waiting for, Enjoy xx

The quiet usually doesn't faze Alex. As a kid,  she wasn't loud and exuberant. She'd follow her parents back to their lab,  she'd  watch  them and learn from the them. 

Those days  ceased to exists one by one when they welcomed a young little girl that had suffered too much  already. 

Back then, Alex had learned to keep her anger quiet but with time realized that her new adopted sister  didn’t enjoy the quiet like she did. She basked in it because the pain was too present to  talk or do anything. Alex did everything she could to  keep Kara out of her quiet  states . 

She resented the silence  when she lost her whole family.  Alex missed her sister's laugh and  mindless chatter. Becoming a mercenary allowed her to deal with the silence, to focus on every  noise  that could be the end of her.

Now, t he quiet  is pulsing between her ears as she tries to have eyes all around her head , trying to watch every angle in the house.  Standing barefoot in her  freshly cleaned out house, Alex  rips her dress until  the seam nearly  reaches  her hipbone. Once satisfied with the gap and the freedom it gives her to move , Alex  raises her shotgun tightly to her shoulder.

Letting out a shuddering  breath, Alex forces herself to not think of messy, loud and fun  nights spent in  bars playing pool with Maggie.  Of the  mornings filled  with nothing but soft touches, reddened lips turning into smiles and breakfast made in the kitchen. Alex has to forget that with Maggie she came to enjoy the quiet and the noises of life again or else she isn't gonna make it through the night. 

She has to focus, has to push it all aside and try not to see the woman she’s hunting as the same one she saw at the end of the aisle at her wedding. So Alex listens,  steadies her breath and watches down her  sights for Maggie.

The house practically echoes in silence, the pictures of  what Alex’s life had been hanging like ghosts on the walls. And now she’s the one lurking here in the dark, searching the shadows.

Finally, she  hears  it. A  cracking floorboard  on the stairs .  Alex crouches down low, le aning  an elbow on her  knee for better support . She lines her sight up with the wall  concealing the stairs, knowing the shotgun round will go straight through the wood. Her finger braces on the trigger, ready to strike.

Maggie winces as the floor board creaks beneath her shoes,  holding her breath as she tries to hear if Alex is down in the living room.

It’s silent...until  the soft clicking of a safety switch on a gun  makes Maggie instantly fall to the floor as a loud blast goes off and shotgun  pellets rain through the wall along the stairs, right over her head.

Alex fires over and over, Maggie  trying to cover her ears with the noise as the wall begins to splinter and shard, a hole  practically  forming right in the middle. 

After a few moments it all finally stops,  the sound of Alex  cocking her shotgun ringing in the sudden silence as Maggie keeps herself down, muttering about only having a pistol against her wife’s arsenal.

“You dead yet babe?” Alex calls out  almost teasingly.

Maggie scoffs under her breath, dropping her handgun onto the wood beside her and cluttering it around to make a noise as she pretends to groan and sigh painfully.

She waits a few seconds, assured by the lack of shooting by her wife that her ruse has worked.  Picking her gun back up quietly, Maggie pulls in a slow breath before standing  quickly and  aiming her sights down the stairs, catching a glimpse of Alex’s shotgun through the hole in the wall as she pulls the trigger and charges down the stairs.

“Shit!” Alex yells, scrambling away  down the hall  near the  dining room as Maggie dives to take cover behind a couch in the living room.

Maggie tries to peek over the  couch to spot her wife, immediately ducking as Alex’s shotgun goes off again and blows the cushions apart. Looking around for  her next move, Maggie rolls her eyes at the sight of a framed wedding picture on the floor . But it gives her an idea.

She reaches for the frame, sticking it out around the edge of the couch to see the hall in the reflection. Alex  scowls at her from the  dining room doorway, Maggie momentarily letting herself get distracted by the  way her dress pulls up as she crouches down. 

It isn’t until Alex raises her shotgun again and a round fires right into the picture that Maggie snaps out of it.

“I  liked that  picture !”  Maggie yells angrily. 

“ I told you to keep it in the album!” Alex  retorts back, firing into the couch again as if to prove a point.

But when Maggie hears the distinctive  sound of the shotgun reloading she makes a break for the hallway . Alex  stands and raises the  weapon i nto her shoulder, trying to aim at Maggie’s head as she runs towards her . But she  doesn’t get the chance to  fire as  Maggie ducks beneath the barrel and  slams right into her, Alex  dropping the shotgun as her back meets the  dining room doorframe painfully.

Maggie tries to pull back and raise her own gun, Alex grabbing her wrist quickly  and twisting around to throw her elbow back into Maggie’s jaw as she tries to wrestle the gun away. Maggie tries not to get lost in memory with Alex’s back to her chest like this, her arms wrapped around her wife tightly right now for far different reasons than Maggie can  remember . 

Neither of them relent their hold,  stumbling into the dining room and  crashing into the table. The plates and  cutlery slide and shatter on the floor, Alex fighting to get both hands around  Maggie’s wrist to slam her hand onto the table.

Maggie growls at the pain as she’s forced to let the gun go, her hand  practically denting the table with the force Alex uses. The pistol  falls to the floor, sliding across the floor when Alex kicks it away and  throws her head  back into Maggie’s nose, forcing her to stumble backwards and leave some  space between them .

Raising a hand  to the blood on her face, Maggie shakes her head as  Alex turns to face her with her fists raised and ready.

“Why can’t we ever just talk about things?” Maggie whines, shaking her bruising hand like it will help numb it. “That's our problem you know.”

“ Oh that's our problem is it?” Alex questions snarkily. “Here I thought it was your inability  to  be perceptive.”

“Well now I don't think that given our current situation you can call me the only  unperceptive  one here.” Maggie points out with a smirk.

“I’ve been waiting years to end this stupid cover.” Alex bites back, inching closer and  prompting Maggie to raise her own hands defensively. “So shut up and  let’s get this over with.”

Maggie clenches her jaw, unsure if the kilt in Alex’s voice is because she’s lying or because she’s determined to kill her. And if Maggie’s honest, the conflict over  which one it is  has her stomach tying in knots.

“ You're the one doing all the talking.” Maggie counters blandly ,  clenching her fists in front of her face as Alex glares back at her.

They both shuffle imperceptibly , Maggie waiting for Alex to make the first move. And it doesn’t take long,  Alex charging forward  as Maggie braces herself.

Just as Alex gets close, Maggie steps aside to try and avoid being tackled. But she doesn’t expect Alex to end up  sliding across the floor on her knees instead, her wife grabbing a knife that’s fallen from the table and  slicing it  across her thigh.

Maggie  swears incomprehensibly as she  doubles over and  clutches at the gash along her leg, Alex  leaping back to her feet and  hooking her arm around Maggie’s neck .

She forces her to stand, Maggie’s hands grappling at Alex’s arm as she chokes with the pressure. But when her vision starts to blur, Maggie panicking with the heartbeat echoing in her head,  she pushes up off the floor and lifts her legs up to her chest.

Alex realizes the tactic too late, Maggie pushing her legs back to the floor with as much strength as she can as she throws her chest forward . It  sends  Alex flying over her shoulder, Maggie gasping as her wife crashes onto the table  painfully.

Loosening her tie in an attempt to get more breath into her lungs, Maggie eyes Alex  cautiously as she groans on the dining table.

She takes the moment to  kick at the knife Alex used to cut her ,  shoving it  towards Alex’s feet  angrily as her wife stumbles off the table and gets her balance back.

“That all you got?” Maggie teases, raising  her hands again and motioning Alex forward.

As fake as their relationship has apparently been, Maggie still gets such a wave of satisfaction when Alex reacts exactly as she  expects, her wife clenching her jaw and shoving the table against the wall harshly as she uses it to lunge forward.

At first Maggie can predict every punch Alex throws,  blocking them with ease as her wife yells in frustration. But something about it feels wrong, like it’s too easy and Alex isn’t really trying.

The thought distracts her for a moment and Maggie ends up missing the knee Alex  throws into her stomach before grabbing her shirt collar and tossing her  across the floor towards the kitchen.

“Ow! Fucking hell!” Maggie  swears, staggering back onto her feet as Alex smirks and comes at her again.

But Maggie has had enough, her  focus  intent  on Alex  as  her wife raises her  fist to punch her jaw. Waiting until the last possible moment, Maggie ducks beneath the  blow and slams her shoulder into  Alex’s  chest.

It throws them both off balance and they crash to the floor , Maggie trying desperately to pin Alex’s shoulders with her knees .  But she can’t manage to keep Alex down, her wife  grabbing hold of Maggie’s arms and throwing her  waist up to topple her over.

Maggie panics as Alex pulls a small gun from a hidden holster on her thigh , immediately reaching for the weapon with one hand and grabbing her wife’s neck with the other. With all the leverage she can get, Maggie lunges up and smashes her forehead into Alex’s  jaw. The shock works and Alex drops the gun in her dazed state before focusing  angrily back on Maggie.

Alex tries to  pin her instead now, but Maggie manages  to kick her  in the chest sending Alex straight into the kitchen island.  Her wife holds onto the edge of the marble countertop, breathing haphazardly with a hand clutched to her chest.

It gives Maggie a chance to get back on her feet, just  in time  to grab a  chair and hold it in front of her chest as Alex grabs the knife block on the countertop and begins throwing the blades across the room.  T hey bury themselves in the chair, Maggie’s eyes widening as  one flies past her head.

The knives inevitably run out, Maggie throwing the chair aside and  running at her wife. T hey collide in a mess of half blocked punches and frustrated screaming,  both trying to gain the upper hand.

It’s only when  Alex manages to land a kick to the wound in Maggie’s thigh that the pair break apart , Maggie collapsing to her knees with the pain that shoots through her body.

Alex seems to take pleasure in returning Maggie’s former attack,  kicking her  squarely in the chest and sending her sliding across the polished floor.

The air rips from Maggie’s lungs,  the  sting burning harshly in her chest with every breath as she  forces  herself to her hands and knees.

But she reacts instinctively when Alex reaches for her gun on the floor,  Maggie leaping forward and grappling for it again. It’s  a tumble of pointless kicks  and punches, the pair rolling through the mess of the dining room.

Maggie hits her head on a table leg, swearing as she  ignores it and carries on trying to pry the gun away from her determined wife.

A chance presents itself when she spots her own gun lying a few feet away, Maggie knowing she has to take it if she has any hope of winning this.

She  pushes Alex  away and scrambles across the floor , her fingers reaching for the pistol. Scrambling onto her feet, Maggie raises her gun towards her wife, her breath catching as Alex manages to do the same. They both stare  down  the other, eyes flitting between  each other and the  weapons that struggle to stay steady between them.

It’s a mess, the whole place... Them.  Their guns raised and shaking, blood staining their hands and most of the  furniture .

The sound of their forced breathing echoes amongst the ruined  house, Maggie clenching her jaw in an effort to keep her finger from slipping on the trigger.

She doesn’t understand why she can’t just  fire... or she’s scared that she does understand why. 

And as she has her sight aimed right at the woman she really does love, Maggie can’t help but feel hopeless.

The truth is, when she married Alex, Maggie always thought she would do anything for her. And she would. She lied about so many things in their marriage, but  never her feelings.

She knows why she can’t do this. And she’s scared to admit it, but  there’s nothing left.

“I love you.” Maggie whispers  quietly, the words painful to say  out loud in this moment .

Alex pulls in a sharp breath, shaking her head slightly in disbelief as the grip she has on her gun tightens distinctively.

“I'm dying to believe you.”  Alex whispers back brokenly ,  the exhaustion  evident with every word.

For the first time since everything has happened, Maggie can see the slightest spark of conflict in her wife’s eyes. And that small chance that Alex may love her too is enough . Hell, even if there wasn’t any hope, Maggie  feels like she wouldn’t have another choice anyway.

So with a defeated shrug, Maggie drops her gun  and smiles sadly across at Alex past the weapon she still aims at her.

“I'll die to prove it.” She reasons quietly, stepping forward until Alex’s gun is pressed against her chest.

Alex shakes her head again, pushing Maggie back angrily.

“No! Pick it up!” She yells, motioning at Maggie’s gun. “Come on!”

“I won’t.” Maggie breathes slowly. “I can’t . You’re gonna have to do it.”

“Pick. It. Up.” Alex practically growls, Maggie struggling to  discern the meaning behind the tears that streak over her wife’s cheeks.

“I know I’m hard to love.” Maggie admits,  stepping in close again and holding her breath a little as Alex’s gun shakes  against her chest once more. “I think a part of me does it on purpose... And I’m sorry. But I can’t give you the easy way out now, I won’t.”

Alex clenches her jaw, her fingers readjusting around the gun as her fist tightens and she glares past the tears.

“It’s okay .” Maggie assures gently, raising her hands to Alex’s own to stop the steel  shaking in her grasp.  “We both know the rules... it’s okay.”

The words pull a choked breath from Alex, the sound  so painful that Maggie finds herself searching her wife’s eyes for a remedy. But there’s something else  there, past the anger and the pain, Maggie can see it. 

It’s the spark she fell in  love  with, the warmth she held close so many nights  when the memories kept her heart cold. It’s Alex, her Alex.

And Maggie would die for that girl without a moments hesitation, would help her pull the trigger of the gun that is aimed at her  heart right  now.

But she wants...she needs  to know something was real.

So when she pushes Alex’s gun aside, her wife not resisting the motion and actually letting it fall to the floor as her breath catches with a  harsh intake , Maggie can’t believe the way her heart actually stammers.

She pushes forward, grabbing Alex’s jaw tightly and crashing their lips together messily .  It’s desperate in a way Maggie hasn’t ever known, her hands practically shaking with the effort  to not hold too tightly at any piece of Alex’s  s kin her fingertips burn against.

Consumed with wanting more,  she  doesn’t think of the implications or the dangers of what they’re doing,  her hands wandering roughly over Alex’s dress until settling at her hips and pushing her backwards.

Alex growls slightly against her lips  as they stumble back into the  wall , the mirror hanging there cracking against her shoulders as  Maggie holds her there firmly.

It feels like all the  intent from the fight is finding a hold in the way their hands grasp for each other , Maggie  biting slightly at Alex’s lip when she feels a hand fist into her hair. And she knows Alex is strong enough to pull there, to break them apart, but all she does is  pull Maggie closer.

The insistence of it has  her grabbing at Alex’s  thighs as she pushes in closer, lifting her  up against her hips until Alex  wraps  her legs securely around Maggie’s waist .

And where before Maggie would have been more cautious, if not even worried, now  with the bruises forming across her body and  her knuckles stinging from fighting with her, she  feels almost confident knowing Alex won’t shatter in her hands.

So she  smirks as she pushes off the wall, walking back until she can drop Alex on the  ruined dining  table .  She’s  surprised when Alex lets her push her shoulders down against the table, Maggie taking the chance to  drag her hands down her wife’s  body as they both catch their breath slightly.

The dress  is familiar, Maggie knowing she must have seen it in the wardrobe at some point. But the tear running  up Alex’s thigh to the small knife sheath  there has  Maggie’s complete attention, her eyes finding Alex’s as she grabs hold of the material and pulls it apart. The already torn seams pull apart easily  until they reach  her stomach, Maggie leaning down slowly to kiss the small  area of exposed skin as her fingers drag up Alex’s thigh to the knife.

Alex imperceptibly holds her breath as Maggie pulls the blade out,  lifting it carefully  until the sharpened edge  is resting in the torn  section of the  dress . She guides it up slowly, reaching  up with one hand to urge Alex’s jaw to the side so it isn’t in the way when the knife finally gets through the top of  the dress .

Dropping  the  knife aimlessly to the floor, Maggie smirks against Alex’s hip  as she  pulls at the material roughly to get it off . 

Her wife's head falls back against the table  as she  drags her lips from Alex's waist to her  ribs and then across her collarbone until  Maggie can smile against the rambling pulse at her neck.

“That dress was expensive.” Alex mutters,  threading her hands into Maggie’s hair to pull  her face up a little.

“Was.” Maggie hums,  nipping at Alex’s jaw  with a stifled smile.

Alex just scoffs, Maggie  getting  a little distracted  at the way the sound seems to echo  from beneath Alex’s skin and into her own . So when Alex is suddenly pushing her back, Maggie  can’t keep  herself from stumbling and falling to the floor . But she doesn’t even have time to brace herself before  Alex  is off the  table ,  pushing  the remainder of her dress from herself  as she stands over Maggie and  drops to her knees.

Her hands fist into Maggie’s shirt and pull, the buttons down her  chest ripping from their seams and scattering across the floor  as Alex forces the material from Maggie’s shoulders , leaving just her black tie to drape pointlessly over her bra.

“That shirt was expensive.”  Maggie  groans teasingly , Alex  grazing her teeth along her shoulder in response.

“Shut up.”  She murmurs, pulling at Maggie’s  tie to bring  their lips together messily as she  rolls her hips forward .

The motion has Maggie’s hands grasping instinctively at Alex’s hips,  her  breath turning to gasps and  groans  as their lips bruise  with each kiss.

Maggie tries  pulling Alex closer, dragging her fingers  up a long Alex’s thigh  until her wife grabs her wrist and pushes it away.  It pulls a  frustrated growl from Maggie and she swears Alex smiles as she  pulls at her hair  to lean  Maggie’s head back and  deepen the ir  kiss.

But it’s all Maggie can do not to let her back fall to  the floor as  Alex’s  other hand rakes down her side until reaching her  belt and tugging at it harshly until the buckle gives way. 

She  wastes no time  pushing her fingers past the undone material, Maggie having to  break their kiss with the sharp breath the contact pulls from her chest as Alex moves her lips to her neck instead.

Her touch is fast and insistent, Maggie not even caring how roughly  Alex’s fingers slip over her clit so long as she can feel her wife’s heartbeat thrumming against h er chest,  hear the soft moans against her neck when  she pushes her fingers  steadily against  Maggie but refuses to go any further , almost testing her.

Maggie  groans at the pressure, willing herself not to  plead for her wife to continue even as she fails to keep her  hi ps from surging up  instinctively  in search of Alex’s fingers.

Her thigh hits the back of Alex’s leg and Maggie gasps as  the cut there stings in pain and has her focusing to keep her body steady despite every urge  demanding that she keep pushing closer.

But the motion has  Alex pulling back anyway, her hands pulling away from Maggie  as she shuffles away with an intense look that  clearly says to  stay put.

The task proves difficult as Alex  pulls at her trousers, gently easing the material over Maggie’s thigh until she can push them  off and settle back across her legs.

She reaches for the knife Maggie tossed aside earlier and  leans forward, careful not  to touch the cut near the top of Maggie’s  thigh  as she grabs her  wife’s ruined shirt  from the floor a nd cuts the  sleeve off fairly unceremoniously.

Maggie laughs under her breath as  Alex throws the knife away again, the steel burying itself into a cabinet with the force  as Alex smirks back at her. But the look quickly  turns to concentration as she  folds the sleeve  along it’s length and works it around Maggie’s thigh until she can tie it over the cut.

The wound barely even bleeds into the material it’s so shallow, but Maggie  feels a different kind of pain as Alex’s hands shake  over it once she’s completed the makeshift bandage. Her wife’s eyes seem to look over her own hands like they’ve done something against her will, Maggie watching as Alex’s gaze moves  from her fingers to the injury.

And she knows now why it had always been so hard for Alex to really let her in,  why she would rather  keep her at a distance than risk anything happening. Because  it’s the same for Maggie, her heart aching at the realization  as she reaches forward to urge Alex’s face up to look her in the eyes.

There's so  many emotions raging there that Maggie struggles to pinpoint one as  Alex’s hands  hold onto her forearms shakily to keep herself steady. And she can feel her  pulse stammering where her palm rests against Alex’s neck, her thumbs running slowly along her jaw until  Alex is closing her eyes  and leaning forward to rest her forehead against Maggie’s.

Her breath lands on Maggie’s lips, the sensation making her swallow heavily  as Alex shuffles in close  again.  But she’s still cautious not to  rest her weight on Maggie’s thigh, the distance her concern puts between them too far for Maggie’s liking.

So she breaths a sigh of relief when she leans back and Alex doesn’t hesitate to follow , her hands bracing on the floor either side of Maggie’s head  as she leans over her and moves up a little further  so that she’s straddling Maggie’s hips instead.

While the added weight there doesn’t hurt, it sends a spark through Maggie’s body that has her hands  pulling at Alex’s  waist until she relents and  leans down to  press their bodies together.

And  god the adrenalin is still  coursing in her body as Alex buries her face in Maggie’s neck , her fingertips  intentionally moving across Alex’s skin and noting every spot that makes her  wince or sigh against her  jaw as Alex  gently kisses her pulse point  every few seconds .

But when Maggie’s touch finally makes it’s  way back to Alex’s  face and she  urges  their foreheads together again, the  intensity is too much for her not to tilt her  jaw up slightly to feel Alex’s lips on her own.

The soft touch pulls a shuddering breath from the woman above her, Maggie  almost not prepared for the way Alex responds by  immediately deepening the kiss, slowly  dragging  her tongue from Maggie’s lips to her jaw and neck, intent on marking any  skin  she can reach.

And  even when Maggie tries to reach up and thread her hands into  Alex’s hair, her wife  just  moans softly and leans back to lace their fingers together before  pushing back into Maggie’s neck as she holds her hands to  the floor  beside her head firmly.

It makes Maggie’s stomach flip as all she can do is arch up with every small graze of Alex’s lips on her skin, her  breath practically stalling when Alex just pushes back down into her with her hips with a satisfied hum .

She tries to get her hands free,  wanting to feel everything she can reach, everything she can feel as Alex  rolls her hips slowly across her stomach. But all it gets her is a  low and disapproving growl  from Alex, who  insistently pushes the back of her palms into the hardwood floor again.

“Alex.” Maggie  moans, a little  frustrated by the way her voice breaks with the effort.

Her wife just hums at her, continuing to roll her hips  as her breath hitches  against Maggie’s neck.

And Maggie would recognize the sound anywhere, her stomach clenching below Alex’s hips  with every moment and making every nerve in her body stand on edge. But still she can’t  feel Alex beneath her hands, can’t pull at her waist in the way she so desperately  wants to . And it’s driving her half insane.

“Al-"

“ This has been making me crazy.” Alex cuts in, her voice low and grating  and the feeling of it against her  ear has Maggie swallowing her words to keep  herself together as her wife continues.

“These past days, trying  to...” Her hands tighten around Maggie’s , Alex moving to rest her forehead  on her collarbone  as her breathing levels out a little. “I  can't let y ou  go , I don’t want to.” She emphasizes, again pushing Maggie’s hands into the floor.

Maggie chokes out a breath at the insinuation, relaxing her hands beneath Alex’s and forcing her shoulders to sink firmly to the ground.

Alex sighs in relief at the motion,  raising herself over Maggie a little to look down at her with a look in her eyes that does little to make Maggie comfortable right now. It’s all intent and  want, the pure desire burning in her wife’s eyes  making the familiar brown there practically unrecognizable.

“Okay?” Alex murmurs, clearly waiting for  an answer as she intentionally  watches Maggie’s hands as she lets them go, making sure she doesn’t  move them now that her hold isn’t forcing them to stay beside her head.

She  traces her fingers  across Maggie’s shoulders, brushing slightly over her neck  before wrapping around her tie and  loosening it. Her eyes search Maggie’s, trying to  find something Maggie knows she won’t find. She doesn’t want Alex to stop.

Even as her wife pulls the tie from her neck and runs it  through her hands questioningly , looking for any sign that it’s too far. But something in Maggie wants this too, wants to trust Alex completely and just...feel everything she feared she never had.

So  she slowly bring her hands to rest  on her stomach in front of Alex, not even remotely flinching away when her tie  brushes across her wrists, Alex twisting it between her fingers intently now  as she watches Maggie’s reaction.

The way her gaze darkens  as Maggie looks to the tie expectantly  has the tension between them feeling like the oxygen in the room  isn’t enough for Maggie to breathe.

It's all she can do not to resist when Alex starts wrapping the tie around one of her  wrists, not because  she’s c hanged her mind, but  because she suddenly realizes that  if she wants to give this to Alex then she’ll have to let  her  be in control. Completely. And Maggie doesn’t give that up easily, not like this. 

The thought that only earlier  they were trying to kill each other rings in Maggie’s head, but it’s nothing compared to the way Alex  guides her hands to her sides,  slowly and methodically lifting Maggie’s waist to feed the  free end of the tie beneath her  before wrapping that around Maggie’s other wrist as well .

The makeshift bind  keeps Maggie’s hands near her hips, her fingers just able to reach the bottom of Alex’s thighs before  the material catches behind her back and keeps her from reaching up any higher.

There’s just enough room for Alex to  settle her knees between Maggie’s arms and her waist, the  sight alone enough to make  Maggie groan let alone with the added frustration that  coils low in her abdomen  at her failing attempts to touch her wife as her tie pulls at her wrists.

She could probably get through the knots and  have her hands on Alex within seconds, Maggie seriously contemplating the option until  Alex suddenly leans down to kiss her.

It’s slow, Alex  dragging her tongue across Maggie’s lips until she gasps  and moans, struggling not to let the  taste of Alex on her own tongue turn the torturous  sensation into a  clash of lips and bites. 

But god she wants to, especially when Alex resumes the slow roll of her hips against her stomach , moaning into Maggie’s mouth softly each time and  making her fists clench  at  the  inability  to  touch her.

Alex  lets out low moan as Maggie’s body arches into her instinctively , trying to do anything to relieve the ache growing low in her stomach beneath Alex’s  hips , her wife’s underwear doing nothing to keep the  heat and the wetness from  Maggie’s skin.

The  restraint only gets harder as Alex scratches her fingers down her abdomen, Maggie writhing at the slight pain  that lights her entire body on fire. And it’s nothing  compared to the way her senses jolt when Alex slips her hand between them and  presses her fingers to Maggie’s clit.

It forces their kiss to break, Maggie swearing under her breath as Alex gasps into her neck, her hips shaking even as her fingers drag down to Maggie’s entrance and push in slightly until she’s arching up and collapsing again when Alex pulls back.

The rocking of her hips slows slightly  as she brings her fingers up Maggie’s stomach and over her collarbones to rest against her neck gently. 

Maggie instinctively drops her jaw to urge Alex to lift her fingers to her mouth, revelling at the way her wife’s eyes darken as she sucks and moves her tongue between them gently .

Alex watches intensely for a moment , every emotion that  flares in her eyes making Maggie’s  wrists pull against the tie . The motion draws Alex’s attention though,  her wife pulling  her hand back slightly and  holding Maggie’s jaw to keep her attention.

She pushes her thumb beneath  Maggie’s chin  slightly each time she  shifts beneath her,  the message clear after about the third time .

So Maggie does her  best to control her breathing as Alex  pushes at her jaw once more, urging it to the side as she leans down and trails her lips over  Maggie’s neck slowly, her breathing  slow and controlled in a way that just makes Maggie want to  make it stutter and break.

But she doesn’t dare move  when Alex  starts kissing her pulse point,  the feeling practically overwhelming and yet nothing compared to the way Maggie  feels her body ache when  her wife starts rolling her hips again.

Her movements are  controlled at first,  slow and punctuated by the marks she seems intent on  leaving across Maggie’s  neck and collarbones , her fingers gentle  despite their  insistence to remain holding Maggie’s jaw as her thumb traces pattern there slowly.

The  sensations all start blurring together slightly and Maggie can’t  focus, from the  soft moans  Alex muffles against her skin to the  way her hips start  rolling raggedly above her own.

And it’s only when Alex hand slips from her jaw to the floor, her chest falling to Maggie’s  as she lets  out  a choked moan and her  body  pushes against Maggie’s erratically that  it all starts being to much.

All Maggie wants is  feel  Alex tremble against her  fingers,  wants to pull her hips forward each time they falter just to pull a gasp from  her lips , she wants  to be the reason Alex’s  hands grasp desperately at the floor .

She tries reaching up,  groaning when the tie stops her hands, digging into her back harshly the harder she pulls. And Alex just laughs under breath, the sound  breaking a little  as she pulls Maggie’s lips to her own and intentionally pushes her hips down a little harder . 

Maggie arches instinctively into the motion, her fingers scratching at the back of Alex’s thighs before she collapses back to the floor with a  moan that  has Alex smiling  against her lips in a way that is  purely intoxicating and has Maggie aching for more.

But  when Alex’s breath starts to hitch, her gasps falling against Maggie’s l ips  as her  body  shakes and falters  with every  stroke of her hips . Her underwear does nothing  but scratch lightly at Maggie’s skin, the wetness that has so clearly ruined  them marking her lower stomach  in a pattern  she would  most likely consider art if she had the ability to think that far at the moment.

All she can think about though is the  feeling of Alex’s skin on hers, the way her heart races and she can feel that sensation every time their chests rest  against each other , the way the pain in her wrists  is offset by the slight  pull in her hair as Alex threads her fingers into it tightly with a  broken gasp that  breaks their desperate kiss . 

She holds her breath as Alex goes rigid above her ,  the  hand in her hair  shaking almost as much as the breath Alex tries to get in past their lips until it all  shatters and  her thighs shake against Maggie’s hips , her  chest  trembling at the effort of  getting enough oxygen to her heart which Maggie is sure she can feel racing as fast as her own as the pleasure takes over her senses. 

And  it’s everything  she wants in that moment,  Alex drowning her content moan in a heated kiss as  her breathing evens out and her hands wander along Maggie’s neck,  her shoulders and sides until her fingers trace over  clenched fists to ease them open.

Maggie sighs at the feeling of having Alex drawing patterns across her palms as she leans back with a  half dazed smile to sit back across her hips.

But it’s too much when she starts rocking back and forth slowly,  Maggie groaning at the effort it takes to sit upright.  Like this, her hands can reach just far enough to rest  on the top of Alex’s thighs , Maggie unable to resist the urge to  grasp there  tightly when Alex rocks into her again.

“Let me hold you.” She murmurs, leaning her forehead to Alex’s  shoulder to keep her voice steady.

Alex sighs, leaning her head against Maggie’s as her fingers slip up to her wrists to loosen the knots there a little, leaving Maggie to pull them free  once there’s enough slack.

The black material falls to the fall silently,  the relief that floods Maggie’s chest as she’s able to drag her hands from  Alex’s hips to her  waist, fingers tracing her ribs  before  tracing the  line of her bra to its clasp.

She  looks up to Alex , feeling the question  in her  eyes and finding its answer in her wife’s before she leans down  to kiss her slowly, Maggie going dizzy from either the lack of oxygen or the taste of Alex on her tongue.

It takes a moment of focus to get the claps between her fingers undone, the satisfaction  of it falling apart in her hands overtaken only by the way Alex pushes her back slightly,  smirking as she climbs from her lap and stands just to toss her bra in Maggie’s face.

She rushes to pull the  fabric away,  sighing at the sight of Alex leaning back against the kitchen island  easily  as she grabs a glass and fills it with water.

Maggie  shuffles onto her feet as Alex  raises the drink to her lips, her eyes watching Maggie intently as she steps forward. She  holds the glass out to Maggie, the water there tempting  her dry throat but not nearly enough as the remnants of it she can see  glistening on Alex’s lips. 

Her hand finds the glass only to push it aside,  the way it shatters lost to the surprised gasp Alex lets out against Maggie’s lips as she surges forward to kiss her.

Alex’s hands brace against the island , her body pushing against Maggie’s to stay balanced and for the  briefest second she worries  she’s  been  too rough , that  she's hurt Alex.

But the split second of worry is all it takes for her wife to take advantage, her  hands gripping Maggie’s waist and spinning her around  with a level of efficiency that has  the room spinning and her pulse racing.

Her heart barely has time to dwell on it though, Maggie startling slightly as  Alex's arms wrap around her from behind before she relaxes back against her.

“You weren’t so easy to  push around earlier.” Alex notes a little playfully, Maggie  laughing quietly as she reaches up to thread her fingers into her  wife’s hair, Alex taking the chance to trail kisses  along her neck.

“Maybe you just weren’t trying hard enough.” Maggie quips, swallowing her chuckle when Alex presses into her and  trails a hand up her stomach, over her bra  to rest on her clavicle and pull back until her head is resting on Alex’s shoulder.

“And if I try now?” Alex muses quietly,  practically breathing the question into Maggie’s ear in a tone so low it threatens to  make her legs give out. “ If I were to  make every  move with the intent  to reach my goal...” She murmurs,  dragging her hand back down to Maggie’s bra slowly , only to  toy with the fabric and  trace slow circles across its surface . “If I calculated every detail, every outcome  so I always chose the right one, would I be trying hard enough?” 

Maggie doesn’t have the chance to answer as  Alex’s lips find her jaw, one hand wrapping around Maggie’s waist to keep her close as the other scratches softly over her  side until drifting across to  her bra and pushing beneath it unceremoniously  to palm at  her breast.

Its a far cry from gentle and the sharp ache Alex’s touch sends through Maggie’s body has her  arching right into her wife’s hold, craving more even as her  breath forces out raggedly  and Alex nips at her jaw when she pulls at her hair to keep steady.

And then, just as quickly as she caused it, Alex  drags her hand back down to Maggie’s stomach to trace idle shapes across her hips. It leaves Maggie collapsing back against her chest , groaning at the loss as Alex chuckles against the skin just below her ear.

The sound practically echo’s through her  body, her skin  setting alight everywhere and feeling as if  Alex’s touch is gasoline to the already raging fire.

So when Alex hums, lowing her lips to Maggie’s shoulder gently as her hands drag  across her body to her back, carefully working the clasp between her shoulders free until  her  bra  falls  to the floor  and Alex can run her fingers along Maggie’s spine with a low sigh, well it’s all  Maggie can really do to not  let out a choked breath at the relief.

Alex’s fingers scratch across her skin , grasping  at her hips and then her waist , pulling Maggie close as she leans back  against the kitchen island and urges  a thigh between Maggie’s own.

That contact alone is  enough to make her legs weak, Maggie all but  crumbling when Alex  keeps her upright by raising  one hand to her breast  and dropping the other  to her underwear. 

She can’t figure out which sensation to focus on,  can’t keep her chest from arching into Alex’s touch  as her hips shake and roll against her fingers as they slip beneath  Maggie’s underwear.

There’s no teasing, Alex giving her no time to  expect the jolt that shoots through her senses as she circles her  fingers around Maggie’s clit firmly.

“Jesus  Christ.” Maggie swears out,  grateful that Alex’s thigh between her own  keeps her standing even as it  adds to the pressure Alex  determinedly applies.

“ Not my name.” Alex murmurs ,  pushing her fingers a little lower and teasing at Maggie’s entrance before drawing back to circle her clit again with a low  and appreciative hum against her neck.

Maggie scoffs, swallowing the  moan in her throat in an  attempt to keep herself  together .

“Guess I should know it after five years.” She jokes  raggedly , throwing her head back with a gasp when Alex bites at her  shoulder.

“Six!” She growls out , slipping her fingers past Maggie’s clit and  pushing into her roughly until her palm  settles there instead.

She pulls Maggie  up against her chest tightly, using her thigh  to urge her legs apart to give her  space to  move . She finds a pattern, her fingers pressing slowly into Maggie’s entrance until her breath  is catching and her hips are pushing back  against Alex  excruciatingly. Her fingers push and pull just  long enough for Maggie to get lost in the feeling,  the ache growing from low in her stomach  and clenching with each shift of Alex’s fingers.

Alex pauses briefly, curling her fingers lightly to cause Maggie to arch her back  and  drop her head to  Alex’s shoulder , then dragging her touch out slowly over every small  spot that makes Maggie pliant against her before circling and pressing her clit until she's gasping and whimpering  as Alex kisses her neck gently.

I t’s overpowering, feeling Alex everywhere like every inch of  Maggie’s body is connected to the way she  reacts when Alex pushes a little harder or she  pulls out a little slower, each motion drawing her closer and closer to the edge that Maggie would be happy  to consider her end.

And so for the first time tonight, Maggie doesn’t fight. She doesn’t try pull her hands away from Alex’s hair or her thigh, she doesn’t  ignore each spark of pleasure Alex gives her with  the measured movements  of her wrist. She just gives in to what she’s  really been fighting for this whole time.

When Maggie comes, it’s like fitting the last piece of a million pieces puzzle. It just feels right to Alex’s ears, to her heart. She keeps holding her as Maggie trembles and breathes, a soft, high pitched moan still slipping past her lips and  etching itself on Alex’s core. She doesn’t know how her body can still be wired after this exhausting day but her hips roll to their own accord against Maggie.

They move slowly, almost dancing to the echoes of the flying bullets, racing heart and pleasure cursing their veins.

“ Fuck I want you ’’  She breathes.

Alex closes her teeth on Maggie’s ear, successfully wiping the smirk off her teasing lips which ti l ted up with the admission.

Maggie gasps and laughs, turning around and grabbing Alex’s hips firmly, her thigh coming into contact with Alex’s swollen clit. Her underwear is completely drenched and ruined, sticking  uncomfortably against her  skin .

She swings her head back, closing her eyes and biting on her own lips to stop the moan from revealing the truth. Alex feels Maggie’s tongue trace from her nipple to her throat. Her knees buckle as she fumbles, her hands resting on the cold granite counter behind her.

Opening her eyes, her  eyes lose focus between Maggie’s fading grin, her dishevelled hair and her darkened eyes confessing her obvious inner desire.  _ To take her. _

‘’You’ve annoyed me so much those past few days.’’ Maggie mutters, nearly growling before melding their bodies together, her tongue reaching into Alex’s mouth to claim her own.

Alex’s  stomach flips , Maggie seeming to  pull her in and  push back at the same time. Nearly choking on the need to breathe, Alex pulls back, meeting Maggie’s most intense gaze. It makes her shiver and reach out, her hand finding her wife’s soft hair, then her neck and her shoulder when Maggie start rolling their bodies in a lascivious rhythm that sends jolt of arousal that almost pains her.

‘’I didn’t have a choice baby.’’ Alex manages to reply with a small smirk between shuddering breaths. ‘’Couldn’t let you in or risk you knowing the truth. ”

Maggie scoffs, her teeth pulling her lips and pushing Alex further against the counter. Alex winces at the granite hitting her  lower back but it shifts into a moan when Maggie starts massaging up her thighs , her hands slipping past underwear eventually. 

‘’And what’s that, Danvers?’’ Maggie breathes against her mouth.

Alex forces herself to keep her eyes and her body open, fighting the old habits to close herself off and lie.

‘’That I’ve loved you since that first night in Cambodia. That I married you and took your name because I found a family, a home in you.’’ Alex says, kissing Maggie deep and slow ‘’That I couldn’t kill you and that I want you , now .’’

Maggie’s eyes  clench shut , taking in her wife’s words. She deepens their kiss, leaving Alex gasping for air as she feels Maggie rip her underwear and  lift her  onto the cold  countertop . Letting out a moan at the contrast of temperature, she looks down at the pure want on the assassin’s face.

‘’So, no pulling back?’’ Maggie asks, a soft smile adorning her swollen lips as she draws mindless circles on Alex’s shoulder.

Looking at  her skin gleaming from the sweat and moonlight,  her determined but willing eyes watching her,  Alex can’t believe this woman truly loves her and took an enormous risk and an even bigger chance on her.

‘’Never again.’’ she promises, intending to go to the end of the world for Maggie .

Her wife steps in between her legs, taking her erect nipple fully into her warm mouth. Alex groan, slipping her fingers in Maggie’s hair at the back of her head to keep her close. She let out a surprised scream when Maggie bites down and then lick in circles to ease the sting.

Her  hips keep rolling, seeking contact as Maggie shift her open mouth kisses between her breast down to her naval. 

Maggie bites gently at her hips, looking up  slightly as she trails the marks across Alex's thighs and urges her shoulder  behind them gently. Alex has to let herself fall  back , keeping her hand in her wife’s hair as if it was the only thing keeping her down to earth.

Her body elevates when she feels Maggie’s tongue  press  against her wet and warm entrance. All air leaves her chest with the feeling of  the pressure being spread  to her aching clit, her hand fisting Maggie’s hair and her  thighs pushing slowly into her  shoulders .

_ ‘’Maggie!’’ _ she shouts pitifully when her wife wraps the buddle of nerves with her lips, sucking and pressing before lapping at it with the tip of her tongue teasingly.

“ Shh, wait.” Maggie admonishes  gently, her hands scratching along her thighs and legs, encouraging her to  tighten them over her shoulders and back. Alex opens her eyes and  groans at the sight of Maggie’s glistening smile, her tongue tantalizing her as she licks up and down from her clit to her clenching over nothing entrance.

Maggie  shifts up with a teasing smirk, dropping sloppy kisses on Alex’s thigh. 

She groans in protest, trying to force Maggie’s face back down to her  quivering thighs.

‘’Seriously?’’ Alex exhales in frustration, her heels digging  into Maggie’s sides.

Her wife chuckles and arches an eyebrow, her thumb slipping past her  short pubic hair to press and rub her clit in short tight circles.

‘’So impatient, baby.’’ she teases, before roughly pulling Alex’s forward, her ass dragging  harshly on the granite.

Alex hisses, ignoring the elating bliss in her chest at the sight of her wife having fun and playing with her.

‘’It’s been a rough couples of days and I need you to make me come, Mags.’’ Alex says, biting down her lips and hoping to look seductive and not desperate.

Maggie’s smile fade into a pensive look before she leans back down and spits on Alex’s clit. Moaning and feeling the familiar warm wave of arousal rising, Alex leans back once more, her free hand curling around the edge of the counter. 

Feeling Maggie’s hand around her breast, palming it and pinching her nipple, she let out a scream as her wife finally gives in and enter her with her tongue. Feeling impossibly hot, Alex wonders if despite her years of being assassin, this will be the death of her. Better than any bullet, she thinks briefly before Maggie starts to thrust her tongue as deep as she can, causing Alex’s mind to jolt and  shift forcibly into focus, the sensation occupying every inch of her the mindspace.

Interlacing her fingers with Maggie’s against her chest, she encourages her to tighten her grip, her mouth moving in rhythm, tongue curling against her upper wall and nose against her clit. Alex feels herself clench on Maggie’s tongue, causing her heart to thrash.

Moving up to sit, Alex rolls her hips, practically riding Maggie’s face as repetitive and high moans  cross her lips.

‘’More,  Mags , I need more.’’ she begs and in other circumstances, she would feel a bit humiliated but right now, she just wants Maggie and trusts her with everything that she is.

Maggie straightens herself,  crashing her mouth against  Alex’s . It’s messy and wet, causing  Alex’s core to  tighten around her wife’s fingers  again .  And Maggie tries to lean back down but  Alex is stopping her with a hand on the back her neck, thumb resting against her throat and an arm around her waist.

‘’Fuck, Alex, there’s so many ways I want to make  you mine . I could fuck you , feel this all night long. Just tell me what you want.’’ Maggie  murmurs against her lips.

Alex  groans, pushing and sucking Maggie’s tongue, moaning at the  lingering t aste of herself . Pressing forward against Maggie’s thumb at her clit , Alex catches and loses her breath while her wife sucks on her pulse.

‘’I love you.’’ Alex says, breathless before taking Maggie’s hand from between her thoughs and leaning down to suck three of her fingers.

Maggie’s eyes darken, becoming pitch-black as Alex drags her hand  back to her entrance. They moan together as Maggie follows her lead, entering with two fingers, thrusting slowly at first, then a third when Alex  moans for more.

‘’Harder.’’  She urges after a few strokes. ‘’Faster.’’

Maggie gives her all, arm tight and consistent while Alex  writhes against her, holding onto her shoulders as Maggie keeps her up with her thighs and her hand across her back.

‘’You like that, baby?’’ Maggie observes with heavy lids and quickening breath ‘’You like me fucking you like this?’’

Alex lets out a scream as they move together, her own legs tightening around Maggie, locking her in. Maggie shifts her hand, her palm resting around her clit. Alex’s head start to roll back but Maggie grabs her jaw,  straining to lean down as she  muffles the moan  falling from Alex’s lips.

Alex can’t breathe anymore as she feels the tight cord in her stomach  break and erupt, her body  jolting and  crippling forward in Maggie’s arms. High-pitched moans echo silently in her mouth as her wife  traces the  tip of  her  tongue at the beat of her fingers slowing and thumb stroking gently at her clit.

Maggie pulls back, letting her breathe and catching her own breath. They rest their forehead against their shoulders, hugging each other tenderly. Alex out a small groan as Maggie pulls her fingers back, her walls seeming to  keen after them as her wife  picks her up carefully and  sits them down on the floor , Alex sitting in Maggie’s lap.

‘’Hiya stranger.’’ Maggie says sweetly, repeating the words on their first night together.

Resting their forehead together, Alex smiles, relieved at the turn of  events .

‘’Hiya back.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most credits for this epic chapter goes to Atlas98!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one for everyone 😄 happy new year!

The air is quiet, ironically opposite to an hour ago, the resonating sounds of bullets now completely gone. Alex looks down at Maggie lying in her arms, head against her own chest. Her skin feels electric, drying in the cold air even with the small blanket that barely covers them. From time to time Maggie plays with her fingers, the only real indicator she’s awake. Especially when her touch lingers over the empty space where their wedding band should sit.

The past hour has been surreal. Their house is destroyed but somehow the fragments of their relationship is here. Their bodies seem too wired to go to sleep but Alex knows they have to at least catch a few hours of rest before reality comes knocking on the door.

Their companies won't rest until both of them are six feet underground now. There no going back from this. Alex is conflicted, her body humming and peaceful, holding her wife in her arms, legs intertwined. At the same time, her mind won't shut off.

Everything would change now. The goal has changed. The past few days, her goal had been simple; kill Maggie Sawyer. And while she's immensely relieved that she gets to keep the woman she loves, she's aware that the rest of the world will be against them.

It isn't just about her own survival anymore but Maggie’s. She has no idea what to do to keep her, to keep them safe. She doesn't work well in teams except for Nyssa on special ops. And if the last few months of therapy showed anything is that she has a hard time being truthful with her emotions and talking about them.

Even if they manage to escape the company's singular retirement, will they be able to make their marriage work?

“Hmf, shut off your brain, Mrs. Sawyer. I can hear you think and its ruining the new false aura of calm.” Maggie mutters, dropping a kiss against her chest.

Alex rolls her eyes and smile down at her wife.

“There’s still a lot we need to talk about.” Alex points out.

Maggie turns her head toward her, sighing.

“There’s indeed a lot of lies that need to be untangled... but I promise I was honest when I said my favourite colour is green.” She jokes, the smile on her face nothing short of mesmerizing.

And Alex just wants to get lost in it, fearing for so long that she wouldn’t see it again... She hasn’t seen it for years, not this genuinely.

Alex pushes Maggie off of her, standing and wrapping the blanket around herself. The room is so freaking cold now, the warmth all seeming to radiate from the woman looking up at her from the floor.

Maggie chuckles as she leans back against the floor boards, arms behind her head. Alex bites her lip at the marvellous naked piece of art in front of her, doing her best not to get distracted... Again.

“I’m serious.” She refutes softly, not able to fully push back the smile cursing her lips as she forces herself to look away.

“I know baby and I can’t wait to get to know you all over again. And I don’t know about what kind of training you had but I’m pretty spent after the night we had.” Maggie says sincerely with a hint of a smirk. “So you’re gonna have to give me some pointers.”

Alex laughs shortly, her eyes catching an overturned piece of paper on the floor two feet away. Dodging the debris and glass, she picks it up and returns to Maggie, kneeling over her and sitting back on her lap. Maggie smiles up as the blanket forms a tent of warmth over her.

“I’m glad that this was real.” Alex says, looking down at their smudged and slightly ripped wedding picture.

Maggie's fingertips draw small lines down her arms to her hand, pulling her in and encouraging her to lay down.

“I love you.” Maggie says so softly, Alex can't comprehend the contrast of her behaviour with the one from just a few hours ago. It’s a contradiction to the confident and almost aggressive attitude Maggie had taking her on the counter just a few feet away.

“You too.” Alex smiles, holding on to that truth for now “Forever.”

...

Its surreal how when the sun rises, they quietly get up like every morning, Maggie going upstairs to shower and bring back fresh clothes while Alex goes to the kitchen, trying to fetch anything good that wasn't destroyed during the fight.

Alex hums, satisfied as she finds the intact bowl of fruit and Maggie’s disgusting vegan bagels. She pops them in the toaster, tiptoeing between shards of glass and retrieve two of the least broken glasses from the cupboard to pour some orange juice. Sadly, the coffee machine has two bullets lodged in it and Alex eyes it grudgingly.

She looks up when she hears her wife walking down the stairs, almost laughing at the hole in the wall that she can see Maggie trying to formulate a plan to fix as she walks past.

Maggie smiles at her as she puts a typical grey training shirt over her head.

“Is this the only piece of my clothing you kept?” She questions teasingly.

“No, that’s mine actually.” Alex retorts, lifting an eyebrow.

Maggie shakes her head as she walks carefully around the kitchen counter

“Pretty sure it's mine babe.” Maggie insists.

Alex squints at her shirt and relents, now recognizing the small hole in Maggie’s collar. So, she liked sleeping in her wife’s shirt apparently, sue her.

“And you didn't bother bringing me one?” Alex counter asks.

“And deprive myself of the view?” Maggie smirk trailing finger down Alex’s chest as she wears Maggie’s wrecked button shirt “I did bring you a fresh pair of underwear.”

“How generous.” Alex snorts as Maggie kneels, winking at her and helping her put them on.

When Maggie turns around, Alex snatches the shirt hanging off her wife’s boxers. She rolls her eyes before putting it on. They carry the small tray of food, tiptoeing through the wreck that was their house, finding a safe spot in the hallway near the stairs. Sitting down, they start to eat quietly, sneaking glances at each other.

Studying Maggie’s tousled hair, the large purple mark on her neck and the red wound on her thigh, Alex can’t help but find her wife absolutely gorgeous. She fought so much for them. Alex wishes she had stopped and listened to her sooner. She blushes, thinking back on last night.

“While I like that colour on you and certainly missed seeing you blush, what’s it about?” Maggie asks, bumping her shoulder.

Alex ducks her head, eating a bit of the dry bagel. She shrugs, not knowing how to describe how happy she is and yet how vulnerable she still feels too.

“I don’t know. Now that you know the truth, it feels like standing naked in front of you again.” she admits nervously.

Maggie scoots forward until her knees rest against Alex’s thigh.

“I’m still me. I never lied about that.” Her wife reasons gently.

Alex bites her cheek, looking up at Maggie with a small grin.

“You’re still the annoying, stubborn and suave woman I fell in love with. The one that always leave her boot by the door instead of the closet.” She teases.

“Still me, baby.” Maggie chuckles, rolling her eyes.

Alex enjoys the ease in Maggie’s movement as she eats a bit of their improvised breakfast. It is as if all her walls came down. She looks more open and liberated she’s ever seen her. She’s so beautiful.

“What if you don’t like the real me?” Alex replies, poking Maggie’s thigh playfully to hide her vulnerability.

All their years of marriage she couldn’t tell her the truth, bound by the contract of her firm but also because she was afraid of what her wife would think. But now? Maybe Maggie could understand, but maybe she still wouldn’t be enough.

“We’re kind of a perfect match babe.” Maggie grins, reaching up and gently pushing Alex’s strand of hair behind her ear. “There were so many times I wanted to tell you but...I couldn’t risk your life like that. I didn’t want to lose you. Trust me, Alex, I love _you_. Now, we don’t have to hide anything from each other.”

Alex feels her throat tighten. It is true they could tell each other the truth, but none of it made it easier. She was trained to die rather than share anything about her double life. She doesn’t want to lose Maggie either but eventually her patience will be running thin.

“Remember that trip we went to in the Alps? You left early, why?” Maggie asks curiously.

Letting her head lean back against the wall, Alex searches briefly in her mind.

“Veronica Sinclair.” she says, now remembering perfectly the intense firefight and hand to hand combat with Roulette.

“No way! I wanted her.” Maggie replies, shaking her head.

“Forget it.” Alex says, smiling as she finishes her orange juice.

Maggie looks down, pensive and Alex wonders where her mind is at. It doesn’t take long before her wife voice out loud her next question.

“The night of our third anniversary, you didn’t hear me come in with the helicopter landing in the backyard of that restaurant?”

“I was practically deaf that night. Had to read your lips through the whole dinner because of a percussion grenade.” Alex tells her, still recalling Vasquez’s yelling through the whole warzone.

Maggie hums, pushing her plate away to lean on her side, looking up at Alex.

“And here I thought it was because you couldn’t wait to kiss me. Is that why you were even more intense in the hotel room that night? You wanted to distract me?” Maggie muses playfully.

Alex sighs, pushing Maggie’s hair past her shoulder, tracing the skin following the collar of her shirt.

“It was a nice distraction, wasn’t it?” Alex says, not wanting to tell Maggie how close it had been with her team that night “Is your thigh okay?”

Maggie looks down at her hastily wrapped wound dismissively. Alex frowns. She thought that maybe Maggie would have taken better care of it when she took her shower.

“I’ve had worse. See those two last fingers?” She wiggles her left hand. “Can't feel anything in them since a mission in Hong Kong.” Maggie reasons.

“Good thing it wasn’t your forefingers.” Alex mutters playfully, grabbing Maggie’s hand to kiss her palm. “What else?”

“Broken ribs, retinal scarring.” Her wife lists almost forgetfully.

“Yeah? Got my left leg broken in half. I lied when I said it was a golf accident.” Alex offers with a shrug.

Maggie clicks her tongue in disapproval, her fingertips trailing up her calf to her knee.

She’s quiet for a moment, her fingers drawing circles on Alex’s skin.

“You ever have trouble sleeping afterwards?” Maggie asks, risking a glance at Alex.

Taking a deep breath, Alex looks to the floor, she knows this is a test. One she could lie through if she wanted so she could keep some sort of resemblance of the person Maggie thought she married. But they said no more lies.

Maggie waits nervously for Alex’s answer, feeling like the question had put her on the edge of a cliff.

“No.” Her wife answers after a while, seemingly dreading the possibility of the horrified look that could be on Maggie’s face as she avoids looking up.

Maggie sighs. “Me neither.” Her heart lightening up with a relieved chuckle. “Is that bad?”

“No no.” Alex rushes out. “We’re professionals.” She reasons confidently.

Maggie nods, agreeing easily with the logic she is sure they both tell themselves.

“How did you get on this kind of work anyway?” Maggie asks curiously.

She thought she knew everything there was to know about Alex, but there’s this whole other side of her that is a mystery. Every bit of truth seemed to add to the puzzle of Alex Danvers and if Maggie is honest, she never wants to complete it.

“College. I was flunking my PhD. I got arrested for DUI. Then this man showed up, offered me protection, a purpose. His name is Ra Al Ghul.”

Maggie frowns, briefly distracted by Alex licking her thumb as she finishes some food.

“You got recruited by the demon heir of the League of Assassins?” Maggie mutters, before whistling, impressed “Shit.”

Alex just shrugs. “What about you?”

“I work for Malcom Merlyn.” Maggie offers slowly, knowing her wife will piece most of it together herself. “He recruited me from this small town, Blue Springs in Nebraska after years of being bullied for the colour of my skin and my sexuality. And you know what my parents did.’’

Alex lifts her head, body as tight as steel. Maggie feels the familiar flutters in her stomach at the sight and she wishes she could take her desire down a notch right now to concentrate better.

“He’s an ex-member of the league.” Alex points out, her pupils travelling the room as if they’re tracing an invisible timeline.

“He started his own firm a decade ago.” Maggie adds, affirming the conclusion. “Our bosses must have realized we were married and couldn’t risk us sharing information.”

“I need to talk to Nyssa.” Alex declares just as Maggie says they should talk to Sara.

Maggie falters in her movement as Alex stands, looking around for what Maggie guesses is a weapon.

“Nyssa, why?” Maggie asks, hating the dread and familiar jealousy at the mention of the woman.

Alex tips her head back, licking her lips in frustration when she finds her Glock but with no ammunition.

“She’s Ra’s daughter. We can fix this.” Alex tells her, looking down in Maggie’s eyes.

“She’s what?!” she nearly shouts “Alex, wait we can't trust her.”

Alex frowns at her as if baffled that Maggie dared questioning her.

“I trust her with my life Mags.” she retorts, so sure of herself.

Maggie is still down on her knees, feeling vulnerable and hating it completely. She’s a grown-ass woman damn it and always relied on herself. If she didn’t trust her instincts, she couldn’t trust anything. But right now, her feelings are in the way of thinking rationally.

“More than me?” Maggie hears herself asks and automatically regrets it.

It stops Alex in her tracks and Maggie can tell her wife is getting impatient.

“I’ve worked with her nearly my entire career.” she states factually.

“Only worked?” Maggie questions, not even recognizing her voice.

“Are you serious right now?” Alex replies curtly.

Maggie ignores the flash of hurt in her eyes and the lick of pain flaming her inside as she spots a thin, sharp red beam through the window of the living room as it lands on Alex’s back.

“Alex, look out!” Maggie yells, standing to tackle Alex down as a rain of bullets splinter through the house around them.

Hearing her wife curse, Maggie pushes her to crawl down the hallway as a window breaks nearby, tear gas being thrown a couple of feet away from them.

“Shit, run!” Maggie shouts, before coughing as they stand up to run through the house until they reach the back door.

The sight of black silhouettes aiming and shooting at them forces them to retreat. Coughing and trying to see through the smoke, Maggie feels Alex grabs her wrist and push her through an open door.

Grateful for her reflexes, Maggie manages to not fall down the stairs leading the basement. Feeling Alex right behind her, Maggie doesn’t waste a second, looking through their old stuff to find any weapons.

“Come on, come on.” she mutters, looking through old board games.

She finally finds the smallest gun she ever held in a scrabble box when Alex calls out to her. Her wife throws her an old pair of construction boots that land with a thud on the cement. Kicking her feet into them, she looks up as Alex, now sporting old cowboy boots, grins at the small pistol in Maggie hand versus the Glock in her own she must have hidden down here.

“You don't have a spare?” Maggie grumbles.

“Not my fault you thought the shed was the best place for your toys.” Alex retorts.

Maggie glares at her but quickly turns around with Alex in tow, both aiming at the basement door being cracked open. They briefly look at each other, refusing to give into the fear. Looking up the railing, Maggie catch sight of a robot often used to defuse bombs. Or in this case, drop one.

The ball shaped grenade is dropped, falling down the stairs like a silly kid toy.

Barely having time to breathe, Maggie kicks it away when it lands in front of them. Following its trajectory, Maggie can feel the annoyance in Alex’s eyes boring into her skull when the bomb stops rolling right under the gas bottles that normally supply fuel to the kitchen and water heating appliances.

Almost thanking the sky that they don’t have the time to fight, they both run off, Alex slightly ahead to shoot the lock on the heavy doors that lead to the backyard.

They both jump up the stairs, shooting their way out as agents seem to be perched behind every bush. They scramble for cover behind the shed.

Feeling a bullet graze her arm, Maggie turns around in sync with Alex to shoot the mercenaries trying to exit the house, but the wrecked building then explodes with a thunderous crack.

The shock sends them both flying across the yard, the heat painful on Maggie’s skin.

They land heavily, their groans being lost in the cacophony of their house being completely destroyed, the mercenaries screaming inside standing no chance as everything collapses in on itself.

Feeling her left foot being particularly hot, Maggie looks down her boot in flame. She promptly shakes it off in the wet leaves. Taking a moment to breathe in some air, Maggie reaches around her, finding Alex’s arm. They squeeze each other’s hand in relief.

It takes a few minutes, but they manage to get to their feet, leaning heavily on each other. Turning toward Alex, Maggie’s thumb reaches up to stroke a cut on her cheek, eyeing the burn on her neck.

“Mags, it’s all gone.” Alex breathes out.

Maggie swallows the sudden sadness she feels at the fact they just lost their house, their sanctuary.

“Not all of it.” Maggie promises, smiling at Alex.

Her wife copies her smile, looking down at their clasped hands. The sound of radios crackling instructions and orders insists they keep moving, it won’t be long before backup arrives.

Maggie finds herself holding onto Alex tightly as they navigate their way out of the wreck, clambering over their fence into Ray and Sam’s yard.

“We need a car.” Alex reasons, urging Maggie towards the garage.

“Ray parked the Mercedes out front.” Maggie shakes her head, trying to redirect them.

“Oh yeah that’s inconspicuous.” Alex mutters.

“Well what would you suggest?” Maggie retorts, raising her hands impatiently and realising how cold it is as they stand here in their less than optimal clothing.

Alex sighs, mumbling to herself as she uses a rock to break the glass panel on the side garage door.

“What?” Maggie questions, grumbling as Alex unlocks the door and pulls her through.

And she immediately looks to her wife in horror.

“No!” Maggie shakes her head, trying to walk back outside even as Alex hold her arm to prevent it. “No way!”

“Are you really being picky about this right now?!” Alex refutes. “It’s got wheels and won’t draw attention.”

Maggie just pulls up her nose, still shaking her head.

“Yeah cause it’s so ugly people look away!” She whines, knowing how ridiculous she sounds.

“Just get the keys and get in!” Alex all but orders. “I’ll find us some clothes.”

Trudging to the key cabinet on the wall, Maggie eyes the tools hanging nearby and wonders if she could throw one at the vehicle behind her, the blue minivan almost leering at her in her peripherals.

But Alex tugging open the passenger door side-lines the daydream and Maggie grabs the keys and makes for the driver’s seat.

“Here.” Alex throws her what appears to be a Grease cosplay set of clothes and another gun, resting a semi-automatic rifle across her own lap.

“Seriously?” Maggie laughs under her breath, incredulous.

“I figured I would need multiple weapons caches, one here is normal.” Alex defends endearingly.

“Not that.” Maggie smiles out, glancing at the clothes. “I feel like we might not know all that much about Ray and Sam after all.” She shrugs, tossing her clothes into the backseat to change into later.

“With these I’m not sure I want to.” Alex reasons laughingly as she loads the rifle with an efficiency that has Maggie swallowing as she pulls her eyes away.

She starts the car and pulls in a breath.

“They’re gonna be waiting.” Alex murmurs, hand clenching around her rifle grip as she looks to Maggie for what seems like an answer.

“We’re ready.” Maggie assures her, reaching across the car to squeeze her hand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! I hope you are all safe and healthy x  
> We only have three chapters left!! We want to thank you for still being with us and giving us feedback, it's truly appreciated!  
> For those of you who might have missed it, we also updated our fic Redamancy.
> 
> Enjoy xx

‘’I was never in the peace corps.’’ Alex admits as she clicks the button on the roof, they wait as the garage door opens, revealing a mercenary pointing  an AK47 at them.

‘’What?’’ Maggie says, visibly disappointed as Alex braces herself on the dash as her wife immediately  reverses the car and  hits him . ‘’Man, I really  liked that about you.’’

Alex checks on their environment as Maggie opens the door promptly, retrieving the driven over hench man’s weapon. She hides her grin when she catches sight of  Maggie kicking the man in the stomach for good measure before  getting back into the car.

‘’Maybe total honesty isn’t a good thing.’’ Alex points out as Maggie  drives, rolling out of the driveway and onto the road as their house burns  behind them .

‘’No, this is good. Well, you should know I didn’t go to MIT. Actually went to Notre Dame, majored in art history during my training.’’ Maggie  admits.

‘’Art?’’ Alex grins, completely surprise d as she looks into the  mirrors , noting that no one is following them for the  moment.

‘’ _ History _ .’’ Maggie insists, rolling her eyes ‘’It’s reputable.’’

Alex is quiet for a moment, wondering what else she doesn’t know about Maggie and realizing that she’s not angry at  her wife for not telling  saying anything. B ecause that would  be hypocritical and  Alex gets why she couldn’t. She’s actually excited to find out everything that makes the woman she loves. 

Maggie leaves the  Suburban streets  and heads for the highway . I t would be a nice day to drive around if it wasn’t for the fact they were being hunted down.

‘’You know, babe, I gotta tell you, I never really liked your cooking.’’ Maggie winces, briefly looking at her.

Alex looks up the ceiling in annoyance as she licks her lips.

‘’Mags, I never cooked a day in my life. I ...  temp girls cooked.’’ Alex declares with a strained grin.

Maggie pretends to gasp in surprise as they drive down the bridge.

‘’Web of lies.’’ she chuckles, shaking her head.

‘’Well, you wouldn’t have had to eat that shit if you had kept cooking. Not because you worked in construction, you had to  pretend to be the ‘man’ of the house and leave me to do that housewife crap.’’ Alex determines.

‘’Whoa, I never intended it to be that way. I kept coming home late because of the commute and irregular hours. At some point when I came home, dinner was ready. I guess it just stayed that way but you never said anything.’’ Maggie frowns in frustration. “Don’t throw that man crap at me. I’d prefer to be shot at again. ”

Alex opens her mouth to argue when she spots several black  cars behind them scattering across the lanes.

‘’Incoming.’’ she mutters as she grips her  Glock , checking the bullets in her magazine.

She climbs through the backseat, clicking the seat down as she tries to prepare herself for what’s coming. The tires squeal noisily on the pavement as Maggie quickly diverts from the dark sedans speeding up to them. Alex steels her jaw as she barely catches herself on the headrest.

‘’Can you keep it steady, babe?’’ Alex proposes as she rips off the stupid costume set that is obstructing her view.

‘’It’s called evasive driving, sweetheart.’’ Maggie replies, turning the wheel harshly once again.

‘’Hold still.’’ Alex rolls her eyes as she falls against the door. She crawls toward the front of the car, clicking the button that  opens the boot of the car.

The cars following them  take the opportunity to  shower bullets on them. Alex lays low, doing her best to aim and shoot at the enemies without much success  with the way Maggie is driving .

‘’How do you drive th e se things?’’ she hears Maggie mutter under her breath, wondering if perhaps she joined the wrong side because at least the enemy had cool wheels.

Alex knows her wife didn’t receive the training she did. She’s good but she’s a lone wolf and a sloppy one if she recalls the mission in Vegas. Maggie could handle messy situations, but Alex preferred crystal clear plan. 

One of the black BMW's hits their  rear bumper , propelling the minivan forward. Alex curses as she shoots her last round  into their unbreakable windshield. Joining Maggie at the front of the car, Alex  motioning for her to move over.

‘’I got it.’’ Maggie insists, swerving the cars between the civilians.

‘’I’m the  Suburban housewife remember? I can drive this thing; I can drive anything. Move over.’’ Alex tells her again.

‘’You were never a  Suburban wife, Al.’’ Maggie groans quietly in frustration as she starts to angle her body to let Alex half-sit on her.

‘’Yeah? Who helped Sam every now and then with her stupid reading club, cookie recipes and her  day-care researches?’’ she points out as she nearly crushes Maggie’s feet under hers as she keeps pressure on the pedal.

‘’I can’t stand her!’’ Maggie declares, slipping from under her.

They nearly crash the car against the side of the road but Alex quickly brings them back on track.

‘’You can’t stand that she’s nice to me and buys me dresses because she thinks I’m a lonely  _ housewife _ !’’ Alex retorts, scoffing in annoyance.

‘’She’s the only one that  treats you like that, babe. You could have  stood up  for  yourself, you didn’t have to befriend her.’’

‘’Had to keep up this stupid cover, didn’t I?’’ Alex says as she swerves.

Maggie doesn’t bother to answer, climbing  into the backseat. Alex keeps her eyes on the road as Maggie opens the rear side door, landing three bullets in the BMW’s side.

‘’They’re bulletproof!’’ Alex tells her, shaking her head.

‘’They’re bulletproof.’’ Maggie repeats, not having heard her as she closes the door.

Alex rolls her eyes before looking at her wife, surprised by the pensive look on her face.

‘’Babe, I should probably tell you. I was married once before I met you.’’ Maggie suddenly bursts out, the confession having been hitting at the forefront of her mind.

Something short  circuits in  Alex’s  brain at the information. She slams on the  breaks , sending Maggie flying right into the front seat as the  car behind them slams into the back bumper.

She slaps Maggie’s thigh, feeling angry and inexplicably betrayed.

‘’Ow, babe, stop. What’s wrong with you?!’’ Maggie  grumbles.

‘’You’re what’s wrong with me!’’ Alex replies angrily at the idea of her wife making the same promises she made to her to some other woman. She slaps Maggie’s  leg again.

‘’Stop it! It was a drunken Vegas thing.’’  Maggie exclaims, shocked by her spurt of violence.

‘’Oh that makes it so much better!’’ Alex scoffs angrily, pushing at her wife’s shoulder as  Maggie  clambers to the back  seat  once again ‘’Really just great.’’

‘’Just stop.’’ Maggie mutters as she promptly grabs a golf  club at the sight of the passenger  inside the pursuing BMW  sticking his head out of car .

They speed up beside the mini van, almost level as the  henchman  steadies a rifle against  his shoulder and tries to take aim.

Alex steadies the  car as  and swings in a bit closer to them,  Maggie  taking the chance and  grabbing the rifle and tugging him forward.

He manages to jump as he falls, crashing into the mini van as the BMW swerves across the lane to avoid smashing into a pickup truck. But it quickly picks up chase behind them, nudging at their bumper menacingly. 

Maggie  wastes  no time landing a strong punch to  the  henchman’s  jaw , then  to  his head with the  club before kicking him in the chest sending him flying back onto the bonnet of the BMW  right on their tail .

Alex looks into the review mirror, seeing Maggie holding a ring in her hand with a frown. She doesn’t waste a second when her wife shouts at her.

‘’Go! Go! Go!’’

Pressing down the pedal just as Maggie throws herself on the floor over the backseat, Alex feels the cloud of heat behind their car  as the grenade detonates, the BMW  shattering into large chunks of debris as it crashes into the highway barriers in a cloud of flames and  smoke .

Driving past a few panicked drivers, Alex tries to put some distance between  them and the other two cars as she takes the exit leading to an  underpass . 

‘’What’s her name and social security number?’’ she demands gravely , still not willing to really let this whole wife thing go.

‘’No, no you are not going to kill her.’’ Maggie replies almost as if she expected the question.

Alex arches an eyebrow but can’t retort  as the remaining two cars  try  trap them on the narrow road.  She takes the on ramp to get back to the highway, shoving the black sedan alongside them into the concrete barriers as they try to get past and block the way. They end up smashing into the water barrels protecting the verge as the ramp feeds into the highway traffic ahead.

Water splashes  across the windshield as  Alex crosses the left lane, facing some  o ncoming traffic. Avoiding them, she looks to her left, seeing that the  last car is following her closely, a mercenary hanging out of the window  trying to clamber into the mini van through the open side door.

Maggie let s  him in,  practically grabbing him by the shoulders to help and throw him out on the other opened side door. The sight is nearly comical and Alex wonders if the training at their companies has been lacking the past few years.

‘’You know, Al, you’re being a bit harsh and hypocritical. It’s not like you’re some beacon of truth. ” Maggie points out.

Alex squints at the horizon, trying to see their next best course of action as Maggie’s words ring in her ears. It was true. It couldn’t be a worse timing but her wife deserves the truth.

‘’Mags, my parents died in a car accident when I was a teenager. My sister survived but I sen t  her away in Alaska with her biological cousin when Ra recruited me.’’ Alex confesses.

Exhaling slowly at the weight that just lifted off her chest, Alex smiles inwardly, happy that her wife now knows about Kara. 

‘’Babe...’’ she hears Maggie mutters with empathy ‘’Wait, who was that kind man that gave you away at our wedding?’’

‘’A paid actor.’’ Alex admits as Maggie shoots out at the BMW still following them.

‘’I told you I had seen  your dad in  Days of our lives!” she reminds her, shaking her head before shooting  angrily at the trailing sedan .

“Yeah I’m sorry.” She reasons, shrugging as Maggie mutters to herself.

L ooking ahead, Alex notes that it’s a clear road for the moment. Maggie seems to notice too, kneeling into a balanced position, taking the semi-automatic rifle in her hands.

‘’You got it?’’ Alex asks.

‘’I got it.’’ Maggie assures, shifting  the weapon to her shoulder and bracing against the  open side door with the seatbelt wrapped around her leg to keep her steady . She  fires a few times, none of the shots really landing anywhere to cause much damage.

Alex  pulls in a breath,  deciding to handle it. She waits,  counting  until she has the timing right. 

It’s sudden, her hands  shifting the gear stick and grabbing the handbrake as she spins the wheel against her palm, the car  twisting around abruptly.  Maggie grabs hold of the back of the passenger seat, the seatbelt keeping her inside  as she yells imperceptibly in Alex’s direction.

Alex doesn’t waste a second though , raising her pistol from her lap and aiming it out of the window. 

The Glock is deafening as three bullets fire out and hit the front  tyre of the  black sedan.

It screeches on the tar as the driver frantically tries to keep control . But inevitably it ends up on its side, metal scraping on the highway as it flips over and over, pieces flying off  randomly until it comes to a heavy stop with half its doors, bonnet and mirrors missing and petrol leaking out  in a puddle beneath the chassis.

Taking a moment to breathe and smile in satisfaction, she shifts the gear  stick heavily and presses the peddle , driving away from the scene. Maggie slowly  climbs back  into the front seat, her smile strained and eyes boring holes into her skull.

‘’Still convinced your way is the best and only way?’’ Maggie says, leaning her weapon against her knees in a relaxed position despite the tension in her voice .

‘’It worked, didn’t it?’’ Alex shrugs, appreciating the way her wife’s hair blows past her shoulders.

‘’We’re going to have  to redo all our past conversations.’’ Maggie says.

Alex doesn’t answer, tightening her hands on the wheel . Well, it couldn’t get worse from there, could it?

***

They park the wreck ed  car in an alley near the diner in a small rural street. Moving to the back, Maggie glares at her wife when Alex gives her the Sandy outfit. Knowing that Ray’s black jeans would be too big on her, it made more sense for  her to wear the tight leather pants, but it doesn’t mean she has to be happy about it. Taking off her wrecked t-shirt,  Maggie pauses when she feels Alex’s eyes on her as she puts the feminine black top, pushing her hair over her shoulder.

‘’You okay?’’ she asks, half-amused, half concerned.

Alex shakes her head, smiling to herself as she switches t-shirts and slips into Ray’s jeans.

‘’All that’s missing is the red lipstick.’’ Alex teases before leaning toward her, thumb drawing a scratch on her cheekbone ‘’I don’t know, it reminds me of one of our first  dates at that fancy restaurant. You were wearing a black dress and heels and lipstick.’’

Maggie can tell that Alex is lost in her memories, clearly nostalgic. Maggie caresses her hand to shift her focus back, swallowing the lump in her throat at the reminder that their marriage has been fragile for quite some time.

‘’I know we kinda lost track of our mandated ,  or hell, spontaneous dates. I know I haven’t dressed like that in a long time and you seem to miss it.’’ Maggie shakes her head at the frown between her wife’s eyebrow, ready to refute ‘’I get it, Al.’’

Taking a deep breath as they both lace their shoes, Maggie is thankful for the old converse sneakers Alex found under the seat.

‘’It doesn’t excuse anything but you work for an all - girl team, Alex. I had to fight all my male  co-workers to build a reputation. Maybe I tried too hard to be one of the guys and I let that affect my personal life and made you feel like you were a stereotypical housewife. I’m sorry.’’ She offers sincerely. 

Alex reaches out to her after, squeezing her hands.

‘’Thank you for saying that. I should have voiced out my concerns more clearly. At first we were in our honeymoon phase, then you built up your company which I'm guessing is your own team within the agency...’’ Alex says, tilting her head with a knowing smile ‘’and I think... I convinced myself it was best for the cover. That’s how I sold it to my boss you know. Our relationship. Sometimes I justified my feelings for you with that in mind. That’s probably why I couldn’t let myself go entirely , at times.’’

Maggie exhales deeply, turning toward Alex with a bit of difficulty with the tight pants.

‘’You trusted me more than you think, Al. I know you. I’m confident that I do ,  because you let me see it. I fought for us because of those moments.’’ Maggie says, pushing a strand of Alex’s hair behind her ear ‘’Besides, you're not that good of a liar ya know. How many times does a server crash?’’

Alex chuckles, bringing Maggie’s hand to her lips. Maggie smiles at her, her dimples probably showing because Alex leans in to kiss her cheek.

‘’It's hard to find a plausible lie to walk away from your wife seducing you.’’ Alex jokes, her nose trailing her chin.

‘’Hmm. Which is why sometimes I thought you had an affair with Nyssa.’’ Maggie says lightly, pulling back.

‘’Maggie, I accepted to come here to meet with Sara. I’m following your lead, I trust you. Now the question is, do you trust me?’’ Alex asks gravelly.

The sun hits her hazel eyes and Maggie has to smile at the sincerity in them.

‘’Well, you  haven't killed me yet.’’ Maggie jokes as Alex rolls her eyes, offering her the black jacket.

Maggie grins happily, putting  on the oversized jacket and  rolling the sleeves. They probably look odd as they get out of the car, but Maggie doesn’t care, chuckling at the way her wife’s eyes are glued to her ass as they enter the dinner.

Alex goes to the right ,  near the bar counter to check out the place as Maggie walks down the aisle and sits in Sara’s booth. The blonde woman looks up with a Cheshire smile, happy but clearly tense to see her.

‘’Little Blue, I’m glad you’re still alive and kicking.’’ she says, her fingers resting between them on the table.

Maggie smiles back, happy to see her friend as well.

‘’If you’re here then, I guess that means you came back to reason and killed that lying bitch?’’ Sara reasons.

‘’You mean this lying bitch?’’ Alex intervenes,  pacing up the aisle and  sitting with her legs crossed but her elbows leaned back on the counter across from them.

Maggie grins at the power position, thinking her wife looks absolutely stunning even with the few cuts and bruises on her pale skin.

‘’It was wishful thinking, I guess. I’m sorry it's good to see you Alex.’’ Sara waves her off.

‘’ Sara, we’ve  got problems.’’ Maggie says before Alex loses her calm.

‘’Problems? No Mags, crack addict s have  got problems, you two are smoked.’’ Sara says, her blue eyes as serious as she’s ever seen her ‘’The whole agency is after you and I betcha her agency is after you as well. Your head is worth so much right now you have no idea.’’

‘’Yeah? That’s flattering.’’ Maggie comments as Sara takes  a sip of her coffee angrily ‘’What about you, Lance. What are you doing?’’

The blonde woman leans back against the booth with a smirk, her thumb hooking the loop of her jeans.

‘’Me? Well, you know, I've been taking it slowly this morning. Was craving pancakes more than half a mil.’’ she says, causing Alex to snort.

Maggie shares a glance at her wife. They both shrug.

‘’Half a million?’’ Maggie  questions.

‘’400,000 actually. Missus too.’’ Sara  corrects her, pointing at Alex with her thumb ‘’But you're worth much more than that in my opinion.’’

‘’Very touching.’’ Alex says, her face blank except for the tight smile.

‘’I don’t need your attitude lady, okay. I’ve been in her life longer than you have and...’’ She trails off at the glare Alex sets into her face.

‘’Sara focus. Please.’’ Maggie pleads while silently asking Alex to drop it ‘’I’m royally pissed off right now okay? They blew up my house, they shot at my wife. My own damn company.’’

Alex’s shoulder s  seem to sag at that, her eyes calm and loving. Maggie shifts her glance to Sara’s tight lips.

‘’I’m with you little blue but you know this business is nothing personal. Besides, if she works for who the street says she does, then you’re screwed.’’

‘’You got out of it didn’t you?’’ Maggie tells her, referencing to her past when she used to be a part of the League of Assassins.

‘’By dumb luck because the boss’ daughter vouched and sacrificed her future and our relationship for me. I had to look over my shoulder for years with a broken heart while feeling guilty. You don’t want that.’’ Sara warns gravely.

Maggie frowns at the information, looking at her wife. Alex had told her that Nyssa was Ra’s daughter. It certainly looks like Alex wanted to punch Sara even more.

‘’How bad is this?’’ Maggie asks her friend.

‘’How bad? You remember Canada? That was kid stuff compared to this.’’ Sara declares , shaking her head.

Maggie winces as Alex looks at her, her eyes wide and impressed. Sara is referring to a mission gone a bit rogue when she tracked the evil Olsens twins to a fortress and blew it up, setting the fireworks into motion on Canada day.

‘’That was you?’’ Alex asks with an arched eyebrow.

‘’Oh , is that a turn on?’’ Sara snaps at Alex , the woman barely giving her attention.

‘’Sara... ’’ Maggie mutters, reaching out to grab her hand.

‘’She hit you with a car, Mags .” Sara  reminds her before squeezing her hand at the determinate look in her eyes. “ Fine,  I'm dropping it. A good friend stays out of it. I understand .” she says ,  lifting her hand in surrender.

Maggie smiles at her softly ,  grateful for her friendship and loyalty.

“ This is the facts, you two  go your separate  ways, you have a shot. Not a great one little blue, but you have a shot .” Sara tells her, making her shift her glance to her wife, seeing the same apprehension at the idea of being separated “You two stay together, you're dead.  Unless you can find something that they want more than they want you .”

She thinks on it for a brief moment as Alex’s eyes  study her face like they have no tomorrow. Or perhaps she was thinking of running away on her own? She couldn’t let Alex go just like that. Not now that she knows the truth.

***

The phonebooth behind the diner is old and dirty, the sunlight outlining  all the scratches  from people dumb enough to write down their initials. Alex leans against the wall as she uses Sara’s new burner phone and dials her friend ( or at least she hopes she is ) secure line. 

She knows she’s taking a risk calling  her boss's daughter, but she knows Nyssa. She knows the woman wanted to be out of the game a while ago but had said that she owned her father. Alex couldn’t believe the strong woman she’s come to know gave her life away for snarky woman she just left in the diner.

“I was hoping you were going to call me.” a familiar accent soothing her current nerves  speaking up.

“I wouldn’t have if it hadn’t been an emergency.” Alex admits, smiling tightly “Are we secure?”

“Yes. Tell me what you need?” Nyssa replies, going straight to the point.

“Time is running out and I’m... I’m with her, Nyssa.” Alex lowers her voice as if it would make a difference if her friend decided to betray her.

“Well, I see you followed my advice then.” Nyssa retorts like she saw it coming, completely taking Alex by surprise.

Blinking, Alex thinks back of a conversation she had with her friend  that day. Had it only been yesterday? Alex had told her partner she wouldn’t last a week on the run but Nyssa told her the odds would be better if she wasn’t alone. That’s what she meant? To find Maggie and run away with her?

If Nyssa had a choice right now, would she run with Sara as well? Alex ponders on the question, wondering if she should tell her friend that Sara was closer than she thought.

“I need more than your advice, old friend. I need a favour. I need to know where The Valor is so we can retrieve him and hopefully get both of the companies off our asses.”

“Are you sure that’s going to work?” Nyssa asks even though Alex could already hear her searching “Look, Father never let me on his plans but I know him. No matter how much he cares for his soldiers, he’ll put the company’s safety first.”

Alex nods to one, already aware that their chances were slim. But she saw the look in Maggie’s eyes. Fear laced with a thirst  for vengeance. Alex understands that business is business but their lives were on the line. Her chest tightens at the new reality. Is she ready for everything to change?

“I have to try. The alternative is too scary to think about.” Alex says, rubbing her forehead as she focuses on her breathing.

“Alright, I found him.” Nyssa declares “He’s being held in sub - basement D of the federal courthouse. High security. Motion and thermal. Powers’ on a city grid.”

Alex exhales audibly, not sure if she’s relieved by the information or even more anxious.

“Thank you, Nyssa. I owe you.” Alex murmurs as she sees from the corner of her eye that Maggie  is  coming out of the diner like a black leathered angel with a mean punch.

“I wish I could do more, but Father won’t listen to me. Stay alive. That’s how you pay me back. Good luck, Alex.” Nyssa says before hanging up. 

Alex clears her throat as she comes out of the  phone booth , smiling confidently at her wife even though she doesn’t quite feel it.

“Hey, I got the info.” Alex informs her, breaking the burner phone in half before throwing it in a close by container bin.

“Good. Sara hooked me up with a ride, tech and weapons.” Maggie tell her, tilting her head, searching for her eyes “Which means we can ditch the van.”

Alex rolls her eyes playfully as she pulls her wife by the lapel of her too big leather jacket.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Alex teases before pecking Maggie’s lips and pulling away to put on Ray’s aviator glasses.


End file.
